A travers mille pupilles
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Lorsque l'amour est réel, il peut survivre à la mort et renaître dans une autre vie, toujours aussi fort.
1. Page de garde

**Avant-propos**

Ce recueil est un ensemble d'écrits rédigés par les différents membres du Comptoir des Auteurs. Pour cette édition du mois de juillet, les auteurs avaient le choix entre plusieurs thèmes :

\- Des OS « UA réincarnation »

\- Des OS « couple inattendu »

Le recueil changera de catégorie au fur et à mesure des nouveaux fandoms ajoutés à celui-ci.

N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez à tout moment passer commande d'une fiction via les MP, les review, le forum ou notre page facebook (tous les deux du même nom) !

* * *

Page 2 : "**Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne histoire**" par AngelicaR. GOT [Theon, Robb] [Sansa, Yara] _Défi UA réincarnation + couple inattendu_.

Page 3 : "**Etre père**" par tigrexorciste. Astérix [Assurancetourix, Cétautomatix] _Défi couple inattendu_.

Page 4 : "**Partenaris Magistae**" par Haru-Carnage. Fire Emblem [Ike, Soren] _Défi UA réincarnation_.

Page 5 : "**De Charybde en Scylla**" par Marina Ka-Fai. Crossover The Tudors/GOT [Margaery, Tommen] [Anne Boleyn, Henry VIII] _Défi UA réincarnation_.

Page 6 : "**Musubi**" par Noour. Your name [Mitsuha,Taki] _Défi UA réincarnation_.

Page 7 : "**La neige**" par Almayen. Game of thrones [Jaime, Brienne] _Défi UA réincarnation_.

Page 8 : "**Entre imaginaire et inventé**" par Marina Ka-Fai. Game of Thrones [Shireen Baratheon, Lancel Lannister] _Défi couple inattendu_.

Page 9 : "**Un homme et une fille**" par Mana2702. Game of Thrones [Shireen Baratheon, Jaqen H'ghar]_ Défi couple inattendu_.

Page 10 : "**Une âme parmi tant d'autres**" par Marina Ka-Fai. Crossover GOT/Genius [Lancel] _Défi UA réincarnation_.

Page 11 : "**Un amour XXL**" par Chrisfld. Crossover Star Wars/Harry Potter [Hagrid, Chewbacca] _Défi couple inattendu_.

Page 12 : "**L'avocate et le roi déchu**" par Mana2702 Labyrinth [Jareth, Sarah] _Défi UA réincarnation_.

Page 13 : "**Le temps m'échappe et fuit.**" par Angelica R. Game of Thrones [Mélisandre/Catelyn] _Défi couple inattendu_.

Page 14 : "**Fleurs du mode**" par Haru-Carnage. Hetalia [Taiwan, Hongrie] _Défi couple inattendu_.

Page 15 : "**Je les retrouverai**" par Angelica R. Game of thrones x Xmen Dark Phoenix [Sansa - Arya - Mystique - Charles] _Défi UA réincarnation_.

Page 16 : "**I meet you again**" par jFANGIRLd. Game of thrones [Jaime, Brienne] _Défi UA réincarnation_.

Page 17 : "**Toi, Encore Toi et Toujours Toi**" par Mana2702. Viking x Versailles [Ragnar, Athelstan] _Défi UA réincarnation_.


	2. Il n'y a rien de mieux - GOT

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours.

Petit mot de l'auteur (Angelica R) : GOT ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas, et ce texte a été écrit pour le défi de Baderoh, pour les thèmes « Réincarnation!UA » (mon thème !) et « Couple inattendu ».

Il y aura sûrement quelques références à la saison 8 (rien que le titre de cet OS en est une, en un sens).

**Résumé** : [Modern!UA, Réincarnation!UA] : Pour être honnête, Théon aurait préféré ne jamais se souvenir de qui il était autrefois, à Westeros. Ça aurait rendu les choses plus simples. Maintenant, il ne savait pas comment il allait réussir à regarder Robb (et les autres Stark) dans les yeux, et ce même si celui-ci ne se souvenait encore de rien. Une chance que Sansa ait finit elle aussi par retrouver la mémoire. Robb/Théon. Sansa/Yara.

**Warnings :**** Angst (mais il y aura du fluff et du hurt/comfort pour compenser), et puis « Ramsay is his own warning », pareil pour Joffrey, même s'ils ne sont pas présents.**

* * *

Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne histoire.

Théon n'aurait pas su dire quand exactement ça avait commencé.

Ni même depuis combien de temps ça durait.

Quand donc avait-il commencé à faire ces rêves étranges, ces visions qui n'avaient aucun sens, emplis de sang, de mort, d'horreur, et de hurlements ?

(Les siens la plupart du temps, et une partie de lui-même n'avait sincèrement pas envie de savoir qui était cet homme qui le regardait avec un sourire cruel, en lui demandant constamment : _Quel est ton nom _? Et le frappant à chaque fois que la réponse lui déplaisait.)

Il n'en savait rien.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, et il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de comprendre.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que, l'été de ses vingt-deux ans, il avait commencé à se souvenir d'une vie qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vécu.

Une vie où il était mort à seulement vingt-quatre ans, après avoir vécu la vie d'un otage, d'un traître, puis celle d'une chose brisée, où il avait terriblement souffert, et où, enfin, il avait péri en sauvant la vie de l'un de ceux qu'il avait autrefois trahi.

(Effectivement, c'était loin d'être le genre de choses dont il avait envie de se souvenir.)

Si encore cela n'avait été que des cauchemars, ça aurait pu être supportable pour lui.

Il n'aurait eu qu'à les endurer la nuit, il aurait pu les prendre pour de simples peurs absurdes issues de son cerveau.

Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de cela.

Qu'il cauchemarde sur ce monstre nommé Ramsay, qu'il voit en songe un homme qu'il identifiait comme son père en train de le dénigrer, qu'il aperçoit une jeune femme avec le visage de Sansa le regarder avec dureté et froideur _sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi_, ça allait, il pouvait gérer.

Mais, se voir parfois brièvement dans le miroir tel qu'il avait pu être dans cette ancienne vie, brisé par Ramsay, voir Robb avec une couronne sur la tête, _ce qui n'avait aucun putain de sens_, ou même pire encore, couvert de sang et décapité, ce qui là non plus n'avait pas le moindre sens...

Il avait vraiment du mal à encaisser.

Sans oublier les voix qu'il entendait pendant la journée, celle de Ramsay notamment, encore et toujours (_Si tu penses que __cette histoire aura une fin heureuse, hé bien, tu n'as pas été assez attentif_.), et le mot « Reek » qui résonnait dans son esprit, encore, et encore, et _encore_, et ça faisait tellement mal, et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de _pourquoi_.

En bref, il avait de plus en plus la sensation de perdre l'esprit, au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs commençaient à remonter à la surface les uns après les autres, de façon complètement anarchique et incompréhensible.

Étonnamment, c'était durant un jour normal, alors qu'il se trouvait avec Sansa, que dans son esprit, tout c'était subitement débloqué.

Les membres de la famille Stark avaient conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Théon, mais celui-ci refusait d'en parler.

Comment aurait-il pu leur dire qu'il cauchemardait en permanence sur des choses qui n'étaient jamais arrivées, comment aurait-il pu oser parler de ce qu'il voyait et entendait _tout les jours_, et _toutes les nuits_, comment aurait-il pu avouer qu'il avait peur de se souvenir ?

Ainsi, alors qu'il était encore perdu dans ses réflexions, la voix de Sansa avait fini par briser le confortable silence dans lequel ils étaient tout deux plongés.

« Théon... est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme, lui, avait entendu autre chose par la suite, et Sansa lui parlait, dans ce souvenir, avec une voix beaucoup plus dure, froide, et désespérée, aussi.

_Tu es Théon Greyjoy, le dernier fils vivant de Balon Greyjoy_.

Et d'un seul coup, dans sa tête, tout avait explosé.

Et il s'était souvenu.

_Non, pas Théon, Reek_, avait-il pensé brièvement, avant de se pincer le bras jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de dévoiler quoi que ce soit en rapport avec ce passé dont il venait à peine de se rappeler.

Il se souvenait de tout.

Et dieux, ça faisait tellement mal.

_Non Sansa, je ne vais pas bien du tout._

Il était mort à Winterfell, pas vrai ?

En protégeant Bran du Roi de la Nuit (enfin, en essayant).

Et maintenant, il était là, dans cet étrange monde, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'était, quoi...

_Réincarné _?

Commetout les autres Stark apparemment, qui étaient tous en vie, et ce simple fait suffit à retirer une partie du sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Ce qui ne signifiait malheureusement pas qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu.

Dans cette vie, il était un orphelin.

Dans cette vie, il vivait toujours chez les Stark, dieux merci, et contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé à Westeros, ici, il faisait entièrement parti de la famille.

Mais maintenant, alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie précédente, il se demandait s'il le méritait réellement.

Et par ailleurs...

Où était Yara ?

Dans cette vie, elle n'existait pas, ou tout du moins, ils n'étaient pas frères et sœurs.

Elle lui manquait.

Elle lui manquait vraiment.

Ici et maintenant, dans les États-Unis du 21e s, l'absence de son père, de ses frères, ou même de ses oncles ne le faisait pas réellement souffrir, pas alors que la plupart d'entre eux avait toujours été majoritairement infect avec lui.

À vrai dire, même l'absence de sa mère ne lui faisait pas si mal que ça, étant donné le fait qu'il se souvenait à peine d'elle.

Mais Yara...

Elle était sa sœur, et il l'aimait.

La Fer-née était la seule personne de sa famille dont il se souvenait en bien, la seule à s'être jamais battue pour lui, la seule à avoir tenté de le sauver quand il était aux mains de Ramsay.

La perdre elle, ça lui faisait au moins aussi mal que s'il avait dû perdre Robb dans cette vie-là.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, Robb...

Le souffle de Théon s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes.

Il l'avait trahi dans une autre vie, et oui, il s'était racheté à la longue, mais le fait est qu'il s'en voulait toujours, même si de toute évidence, Robb ne se souvenait de rien.

Et même s'il s'était souvenu, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

Il ne savait rien de tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de bien, pour Sansa, pour Bran.

_Pour Winterfell._

_Pour sa maison_.

Aux yeux du Jeune Loup, Théon Greyjoy était toujours un traître, et ça ne risquait pas de changer.

« Théon ? Reprit à cet instant Sansa, avec douceur et inquiétude cette fois. »

Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient posés sur lui, et honnêtement, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre.

Elle avait les yeux de Robb, pensa-t-il, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa culpabilité.

Par les sept enfers, il aurait voulu ne _jamais_ se souvenir, surtout que dans ce monde et dans cette vie, l'ancien roi du nord était son petit-ami, qu'ils étaient _heureux_ ensemble, et il avait le terrible sentiment de ne _pas_ mériter tout ça.

Il ne pouvait toujours rien dire, et une lueur de compréhension apparut dans le regard de la jeune étudiante.

Comme si elle _savait_, ce qui n'avait aucun sens, pas vrai ?

« Théon... Je me trompe peut-être mais, dis-moi... Est-ce que le mot Westeros te dit quelque chose ? Ou celui de Winterfell ? Ou encore celui des Îles de Fer ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et elle soupira alors, avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

_§§§§_

Il s'avéra que Sansa se souvenait de tout.

De tout, mais aussi et surtout _du_ _pire_.

Elle se souvenait des monstres, de Joffrey, de Littlefinger, de Ramsay, de tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, et Théon aurait voulu qu'elle ne se souvienne jamais elle non plus.

Peut-être que c'était leur châtiment personnel, qui sait ?

Il comprenait pourquoi il subissait cela, mais elle ?

Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir encore de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

« Comment... comment est-ce que tu t'es souvenue ?

Sansa lui avait adressé un sourire triste.

\- Quand j'ai eu mes règles pour la première fois. Enfin, pour la première fois _dans ce monde_, rectifia-t-elle. Tout est remonté à la surface, d'un seul coup... Winterfell, Port-Réal, Cersei, Shae, Tyrion, Joffrey, et tout les autres... En moins d'un an, vers mes quatorze ans, je me souvenais de tout.

\- Oh... Alors c'est pour ça que tu as pété le nez de Joffrey le jour où il a décidé que c'était une bonne idée d'embêter Arya ? Tu te souvenais, et du coup, tu as décidé de ne plus te retenir ?

Sansa se mit à sourire, amusée.

\- Oui... Disons que j'ai eu envie de me venger pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait.

\- C'est plutôt soft comme vengeance, remarqua-t-il. »

Il avait le sentiment que, si jamais Robb se souvenait de sa trahison, il aurait plutôt envie de le décapiter en place publique, mais il garda sa réflexion pour lui.

« Théon... Tu sais, si tu veux parler de ce que tu as vécu... Hé bien, vu que ce sera plutôt difficile d'en parler à un psychiatre, (Théon étouffa un ricanement, se demandant comment il pourrait expliquer cette idée de vie passée sans passer justement pour un fou.) je suis là, si tu veux.

\- Merci Sansa... Et si, toi aussi tu veux parler... Je suis là aussi. »

Il se leva, décidant de mettre fin à la conversation.

Il avait besoin d'air, d'être seul, pour réussir à réfléchir à toutes les implications que le fait d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire pourrait engendrer.

« Et, Théon ? Ajouta Sansa. Je veux que tu saches... Bran avait raison. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu t'es suffisamment racheté quand tu t'es battu pour Winterfell, alors... Tu n'as plus à t'en vouloir. Ce que tu as fait dans le passé, dans cette vie antérieure... Ça ne compte pas ici.

Tout ce qu'il put lui offrir, c'est un sourire cynique.

\- Pour moi ça compte, répondit-il abruptement, avant de sortir. »

_§§§§_

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Théon évita ostensiblement Robb, ainsi que tout les autres membres de la famille Stark, à l'exception de Sansa.

Et Robb ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait.

La situation à la maison Stark devint alors de plus en plus tendue, ce qui était probablement dû au fait que Théon était assez stupide pour vouloir ne parler du problème _à personne_, Sansa exceptée.

Vraiment, la jeune Stark avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux face à cela, sans compter Robb lui-même qui était complètement paumé, et qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui en train d'arriver, et surtout de pourquoi.

Bref, c'était la merde.

Au point que Sansa décida de prendre les choses en main elle-même.

D'accord, elle pouvait comprendre que Théon s'en voulait toujours, elle aurait compris qu'il s'en veuille pendant encore au moins quelques jours, même ça n'avait plus de sens dans ce monde où il n'avait rien fait de mal, sans compter qu'il avait fini par se racheter de toute façon au cours de cette vie antérieure, et qu'il avait _donné sa vie_ pour eux.

Mais, là, cela faisait _des semaines_ qu'il se torturait l'esprit à cause de ça.

Oui, il avait fait du mal à leur famille, mais les Lannister aussi, et pourtant, malgré cela, elle était en très bons termes avec eux.

Bon, il fallait dire aussi que Joffrey, bien que toujours insupportable, était bien moins perturbé ici qu'il ne l'était à Westeros, et qu'il ne paraissait pas avoir retrouvé la mémoire, ce qui aidait Sansa à ne pas trop éprouver de ressentiment à son égard.

(Même si le coup de poing qu'elle lui avait donné quelques années auparavant avait quant même été plus que jubilatoire, il fallait l'avouer...)

En bref, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, Théon n'avait plus aucune raison de se sentir coupable, dans cette vie-là comme dans l'autre, et de plus, dans leur vie précédente, il avait été pardonné à la fois par Sansa, mais aussi par Bran et par Arya. Même _Jon_ avait fait définitivement la paix avec lui juste avant la Longue Nuit, ça en disait long sur le fait qu'il pouvait se pardonner pour de bon.

Pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas, et Sansa n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

Sans oublier qu'elle avait aussi à gérer les yeux de chiens battus de Robb, qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi (et c'était tout à fait normal) son petit-ami était à ce point-là distant avec lui.

« Il m'évite. »

Sansa soupira.

Elle n'était pas une psy bordel, et elle avait ses propres problèmes et traumas à gérer !

(Le fait de ne pouvoir en parler qu'avec Théon ne l'aidait pas forcément, vus qu'ils avaient été brisés l'un comme l'autre à des degrés différents durant cette autre vie, se comprenant l'un l'autre mais ne pouvant pas vraiment s'aider.

Même si dans celle-ci, à son plus grand bonheur, les marques que Ramsay avait laissées sur elle avaient toutes disparues. Parfois, il lui arrivait de les voir, pendant quelques secondes, avant que l'illusion ne s'évanouisse pour de bon.

Elle arrivait à comprendre la souffrance de Théon, même s'il essayait de la lui cacher. Elle non plus ne serait jamais complètement libre du souvenir de son tortionnaire).

Elle n'avait pas du tout besoin que les autres viennent lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas dans leur vie !

Elle grogna.

« Non Robb, il ne t'évite pas toi personnellement, c'est toi qui te fais des idées.

\- Alors dans ce cas-là, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi _à chaque fois_ que j'essaie de lui parler, il prétexte qu'il a des choses à faire ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous évite tous, toi excepté ? Ça commence à me rendre dingue !

\- Et donc ? Lui demanda-t-elle, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

\- Et donc, j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe. »

L'ancienne reine du Nord soupira une nouvelle fois, de découragement.

Dieux, ils ne pouvaient donc pas se parler ensemble, comme des grands ?

Elle allait finir par en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre si ça continuait comme ça.

« Tu ne pourrais pas, juste, je ne sais pas... _Lui poser la question _?

\- J'ai déjà essayé ! Il prétend qu'il ne voit pas de quoi je parle.

La louve leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Écoute... Théon traverse une mauvaise passe en ce moment. Ce n'est pas contre toi, ni contre qui que ce soit d'autre de la famille, seulement, il ne va pas bien, pour des raisons qui lui sont personnelles. Des raisons que, crois-le ou non, je suis la seule à comprendre. »

Le jeune homme la regarda une nouvelle fois avec un air désespéré, et elle se surprit à sourire.

Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur, en un sens, de comprendre qu'ici, sans aucune des responsabilités qu'il avait eu autrefois en tant que roi du Nord (elle savait parfaitement ce que c'était, elle l'avait vécu elle aussi, après tout, même si elle avait eu la chance de l'être quand Westeros était en paix), son grand frère était bien plus heureux qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'être dans cette autre vie.

« Ne t'en fait pas, j'irai lui parler tout à l'heure, et j'essaierai de tirer cette histoire au clair. »

Face à ses mots, Robb se mit à sourire, avant de se lever pour aller enlacer sa cadette.

« Merci petite sœur. Je t'aime. »

Oh que oui, maintenant, elle en avait la certitude.

Cette vie-là, où elle avait toute sa famille à ses côtés, était cent fois préférable à celle qu'elle avait autrefois à Westeros.

_§§§§_

« Robb s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais.

_Et il n'est pas le seul_, pensa-t-elle.

\- Il ne devrait pas, rétorqua Théon, toujours aussi maussade et déprimé. »

Sansa dut grandement se retenir de ne pas taper du poing sur la table.

Au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de lui répondre calmement :

« Il tient à toi. Comme nous tous. C'est normal qu'il s'inquiète en te voyant aller de plus en plus mal sans qu'il ait la moindre explication, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne mérite pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, qu'il se _préoccupe _de moi. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait.

\- Théon... C'était dans une autre vie, d'accord ? Dans cette vie, tu n'as pas trahi Robb, Bran et Rickon vont bien... J'ai vu les deux garçons, tu sais, ceux que... que tu as brûlé pour les faire passer pour eux... _Ils sont en vie_. Et ils vont bien, je te l'assure.

Théon renifla et eut un sourire sceptique.

\- Jusqu'au jour où ils se souviendront avoir été assassinés par un lâche et un traître qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour asseoir son autorité que de le faire en répandant la peur. Quel grand prince j'étais ! Ironisa-t-il avec amertume.

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de ça, pas vrai ? C'est autre chose... Ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu te sens coupable, autre chose te tracasse.

\- J'ai peur que ça recommence ! Explosa-t-il enfin, laissant éclater sa peur et sa colère. Et si ça arrive, je ne veux pas que toi, Robb et les autres, vous en fassiez les frais !

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, une lueur de compréhension finit par apparaître dans son regard, car il y avait bien quelqu'un qui terrorisait encore Théon, même des années après leur vie passée.

_Oh_.

Non mais, quelle idiote ! Pensa-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

C'était pourtant tellement _évident _!

« Tu as peur que Ramsay te retrouve... Énonça-t-elle d'une voix calme et froide. »

Elle frissonna involontairement, les souvenirs de son ancien époux recommençant à la hanter.

Elle comprenait la réaction de Théon, ayant subi elle aussi de nombreux sévices de la part de Ramsay, mais, même si il l'avait marquée elle aussi dans sa chair, du moins n'avait-il pas brisé son esprit comme ça avait été le cas pour l'ancien noble.

De plus, elle avait eu, après la guerre, du temps pour s'en remettre, et pour réapprendre à vivre, loin de ce monstre.

Théon, en un sens, n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de guérir véritablement, étant mort beaucoup trop tôt, et sans avoir eu la possibilité d'au moins _essayer _d'oublier ce que Ramsay lui avait fait.

De ce fait, lorsqu'il se souvenait de cette vie-là, ce qui lui venait en tête était sa propre mort, son combat pour Winterfell, le sauvetage de sa sœur, sa trahison, mais aussi et surtout ce qu'il avait vécu en tant que « Reek ».

Sansa, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comprit alors qu'elle avait touché juste.

Ses mains étaient agitées d'un terrible tremblement incontrôlé, et dans les yeux du Fer-né, il n'y avait pas seulement de la peur, non, c'était bien plus que cela.

C'était de la pure terreur.

« Écoute-moi bien Théon Greyjoy... Si jamais il s'avère que Ramsay se souvient et qu'il est aussi affreux qu'autrefois, qu'il te retrouve et tente de s'en prendre à toi... Je te jure que je ferais lâcher nos chiens sur lui. C'est sans doute moins menaçant que nos loups d'autrefois, mais ça devrait quant même marcher. Est-ce clair ? »

Le sourire du jeune homme se fit rassuré et amusé.

« Très clair. »

Voulant le réconforter, Sansa se dirigea vers lui, et le serra dans ses bras.

« Tout ira bien Théon... Je te le promets. »

Et Dieux, elle avait vraiment envie d'y croire.

_§§§§_

Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont les choses allaient se dérouler.

Elle avançait totalement à l'aveugle en ce moment, en réalité, elle n'était même pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée de venir ici.

Cela faisait _des mois_ qu'elle le cherchait, et elle avait terriblement peur de faire tout cela en vain.

Et si cela ne servait à rien ?

Et si il ne se souvenait pas d'elle ?

_Et si, et si, et si_...

Avançant seule dans les rues de la ville, peu après avoir trouvé une place pour se garer, la jeune femme, arrivant enfin à la maison qu'elle cherchait, prit une grande inspiration, et frappa à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Robb Stark ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva face à une jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

La première chose qu'il remarqua à son sujet, ce fut son regard, et le fait qu'elle semblait terriblement fatiguée, puisqu'elle avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, et elle paraissait aussi très triste.

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris.

« Hum... Bonjour ?

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle, assez brusquement. Est-ce que Théon Greyjoy habite ici ? Il hocha la tête. Je voudrais le voir. »

Une fois sa surprise passée, il appela Théon, qui arriva rapidement au pas de la porte, et il partit, les laissant seuls.

En la voyant, Théon se figea complètement, interloqué.

Et dans les yeux de la jeune femme en face de lui, il y avait une peur panique, et une supplique informulée.

_Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas oubliée, je t'en supplie, souviens-toi de moi_...

« Yara ? S'exclama-t-il, ne pouvant pas en croire ses yeux. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de sa sœur, et, sans plus attendre, elle se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Et, alors qu'il la pressait contre son cœur, qu'il la sentait là, ici, véritable,vivante, _réelle_, _dans ses bras_, alors qu'il avait cru pendant des semaines qu'il l'avait perdue pour toujours, Théon réalisa qu'il aurait pu se mettre à pleurer.

« J'avais dis que je te trouverais. Je me l'étais promis. »

Sentant une larme rouler le long de sa joue, Théon ne s'en étonna même pas.

Yara resserra son étreinte, et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Tu m'as manqué petit frère.

\- Toi aussi sœurette... Toi aussi. »

_§§§§_

Sansa, en entendant différentes voix s'élever dans la maison, et voyant Robb remonter dans sa chambre et parler d'une femme étrange qui venait tout juste de débarquer, et qui connaissait apparemment Théon, avait senti un étrange espoir s'élever dans son cœur.

Se pourrait-il que...

Elle avait quitté sa chambre, le cœur battant, et, en descendant les escaliers, elle avait aperçut une chevelurequ'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, Théon ayant invité Yara à entrer pour qu'ils puissent discuter un moment.

L'ancienne Fer-née avait alors tourné la tête, et, en l'apercevant furtivement, elle lui avait lancé un demi-sourire timide.

Qui sait, peut-être que la reine du Nord ne se souvenait pas encore de tout ?

Sansa avait sourit en revoyant son ancienne amante (et épouse) qu'elle avait pensé ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de revoir.

Elle était là pour Théon, manifestement, _parce qu'elle se souvenait, _elle en avait la certitude.

Un seul moyen de le savoir...

« Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir.

Yara cligna des yeux, avant de sourire, agréablement surprise.

Ainsi donc, elle aussi, _elle se rappelait_.

\- L'hiver vient, répondit-elle, et, en voyant Sansa lui sourire, elle réalisa que si jamais elle avait eu besoin d'une seule preuve quant au fait que la reine du Nord lui avait manqué, le simple fait de constater que son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre en la voyant ainsi en était une bien suffisante. »

Théon les avait regardées avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine camaraderie qui semblait exister entre elles deux, avant de hausser les épaules.

Sans doute s'étaient-elles rapprochées après sa mort, et étaient-elles devenues amies, se dit-il.

(Ah ! Amies...

Qu'il était _naïf_...)

Le Fer-né l'avait ensuite entraînée dans la salle à manger, tandis que Sansa avait décidé de remonter, probablement pour expliquer du mieux possible la situation à Robb (ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire, de toute évidence.)

« Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? Avait-il demandé à sa sœur. Café, thé ?

\- Un thé s'il te plaît. »

Et, alors qu'ils savouraient tout deux leur breuvage, Théon entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé après ma mort ?

Face à ce douloureux rappel, Yara se mit à grimacer.

\- Arya a tué le Roi de la Nuit, mettant ainsi en déroute tout les marcheurs blancs. Daenerys a brûlé Port-Réal, Cersei est morte, Euron est mort, Bran est devenu le nouveau roi et Tyrion Lannister est devenu sa Main, résuma-t-elle rapidement. Sansa est devenue la reine du Nord, et je suis devenue la reine des Îles de Fer. »

_Et en chemin, _pensa-t-elle_, je suis aussi tombée amoureuse_.

« Est-ce que tu as été heureuse ? Lui demanda brusquement son frère.

Yara eut un sourire douloureux.

La jeune femme se souvenait d'une vie où elle avait dû porter le deuil de son petit frère, d'une vie où elle l'avait perdu sans rien pouvoir faire pour le sauver, d'une vie où la reine qu'elle avait suivi et dont elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse avait perdu la raison et avait fini par tout brûler.

Mais elle se souvenait aussi d'un monde où elle avait été reine, d'un monde qu'elle, Sansa, Bran et tout les autres avaient tenté de rendre meilleur, moins injuste, où Yara avait tenté de toutes ses forces de briser en mille morceaux la fameuse roue dont Daenerys avait tellement parlé.

Et elle n'avait pas la prétention ni l'arrogance de croire qu'elle avait réussi, mais au moins, elle avait essayé.

Elle se rappelait d'une vie où elle avait épousé la femme qu'elle aimait, où elle et Sansa avaient appris à vivre sans Théon, et où, à défaut de pouvoir aider son petit frère à guérir, elle avait pu au moins essayer de faire oublier ses traumatismes à Sansa.

Est-ce que tout avait été facile à Westeros ?

Non.

Mais le fait est que oui, elle y avait été heureuse.

« Oui Théon... J'ai été heureuse. »

Le corps tendu de son frère se détendit alors, et il hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement rassuré.

« Bien... Tant mieux, tant mieux... Comment est-ce que tu t'es souvenue de tout ? L'interrogea-t-il, curieux.

Elle grimaça une nouvelle fois.

\- J'ai croisé Ramsay Bolton, un jour, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc, ne manquant pas de remarquer la manière dont le visage de son frère se mit à pâlir. J'ai eu un soudain flash de souvenirs complètement incompréhensibles, et quelques jours plus tard, je me suis réveillée en me souvenant que j'avais été Yara Greyjoy, reine des Îles de Fer, à une époque.

Puis, afin de laisser de côté le désagréable souvenir du bâtard de Roose Bolton, elle ajouta avec un sourire :

\- Tu veux savoir quelle est la première chose que je me suis dite quand je me suis souvenue de tout ?

Reprenant lentement des couleurs, son frère fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je me suis tout bonnement dit : _par les sept et par le Dieu Noyé, j'ai vraiment été la pire des sœurs à son égard_. Cette fois-ci, son regard était terriblement sérieux. Théon, je tiens à te dire que je suis désolée pour mon comportement.

\- Yara, tu n'as pas à t'excuser...

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'était un autre monde, une autre époque, une autre _vie_, mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que j'ai eu un comportement vraiment dégueulasse à ton égard. Et j'en suis vraiment navrée.

\- Je n'ai pas été le meilleur des frères non plus, reconnut-il.

Le regard de sa sœur s'adoucit alors, et elle se remit à sourire.

\- Non, c'est vrai... Mais, même lors de ton retour à Pyk, même si tu étais un petit con... Père et moi, nous aurions dû nous comporter différemment. Nous aurions dû comprendre qu'un aussi long séjour à Winterfell t'avait forcément changé. Et je ne te parle même pas de... de « l'après-Ramsay », en quelque sorte. »

La jeune femme serra alors les poings, submergée par la colère.

« Ce que ce salopard... ce _monstre _t'a fait... Il n'y a même pas de mots pour qualifier ça. Et, quand plus tard, tu as réussi à te libérer de son emprise, et que tu as fuit loin de lui, que tu t'es enfuit, _volontairement_, moi tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est te hurler dessus et te blâmer alors que tu étais déjà suffisamment brisé, et que tu n'avais pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre en rajoute.

Tu avais déjà tellement souffert, et moi... J'ai été une vraie garce. J'étais terriblement soulagée de te revoir revenir à la maison, _en vie_, mais au lieu de mettre ma fierté de côté et de te serrer dans mes bras, j'ai juste décidé d'être odieuse.

Théon sourit faiblement.

\- J'ai vraiment mal géré ta souffrance, et le fait que ce que tu avais vécu était un véritable traumatisme, ce que je n'ai pas compris. Je... j'ai vraiment mal géré tout ça. Je t'ai même forcé à _boire_ pour « aller mieux », bordel de merde ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent alors de rire à ces paroles, même si Yara, elle, riait jaune.

« Tu étais une Fer-née. Tu as été élevée pour être forte, pour ne jamais faillir, je peux le comprendre. Et les thérapeutes et les psychologues n'existaient pas à Westeros.

\- Certes oui... Mais ça ne change pas le fait que je me suis trompée sur beaucoup de choses à l'époque. Si jamais... tu veux en parler, je suis là. J'ai appris tout ce que Ramsay t'avait fait et du coup, si tu as envie d'en discuter... je suis prête à t'écouter.

Théon haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Dis-moi, comment tu as appris... tout ça ? Qui te l'a dit ?

\- Sansa m'en a parlé, après la guerre... Nous... nous avons dû travailler ensemble en tant que reines du Nord et des Îles de Fer. J'ai essayé d'être une meilleure dirigeante que Père... J'ai la faiblesse de croire que j'y suis parvenue.

En la regardant plus attentivement, le Fer-né la vit imperceptiblement rougir, sans comprendre réellement pourquoi.

Il décida qu'il en discuterait plus tard avec Sansa, histoire de tirer tout ça au clair.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as été fantastique. »

La main de sa sœur se posa alors sur son épaule, avec une certaine hésitation, presque comme si elle n'était pas habituée à avoir des contacts physiques fréquemment.

Ou peut-être que c'était seulement parce qu'elle n'était plus habituée à être proche de lui, ce qui était logique, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.

« Merci petit frère. Puis, souriant à nouveau, elle déclara avec une certaine affection. Tu me croirais si je te disais que quand j'ai appris que tu vivais toujours chez les Stark, j'ai pleuré de joie ? Parce que j'ai compris qu'avec un peu de chance, tu étais _heureux_.

\- J'ai du mal à me le figurer, je dois te l'avouer, déclara-t-il avec un rictus amusé, auquel elle répondit en feignant de le frapper à l'épaule, tout en souriant également. »

Reprenant son sérieux, il se racla la gorge.

« Dis... vu que dans cette vie on est pas frère et sœur, enfin, pas officiellement... Comment on va faire pour justifier ta présence ici ?

\- Oh, je pourrais me faire passer pour ta petite-amie, fit-elle avec amusement, tout en lui envoyant un clin d'œil faussement séducteur.

Se remémorant sa tentative de « séduction » à l'égard de sa sœur dans cette autre vie, sans savoir à l'époque qu'elle l'était (tentative terriblement pitoyable en rétrospective, maintenant qu'il y repensait), il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, comme souhaitant entièrement disparaître de la surface de la terre.

\- Dieux, que j'étais _stupide_, ricana-t-il, se sentant terriblement honteux.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, marmonna Yara en ricanant. Théon... reprit-elle avec beaucoup plus de sérieux, tu es mon frère, lien du sang ou pas, je m'en tape. Dans cette vie ou la suivante, nous serons toujours frère et sœ , si tu veux de nouveau de moi dans ta vie...

\- Bien sûr que oui !

\- Bien... Au moins, on est d'accord sur une chose. »

L'embrassant sur le front, Yara se leva et le serra dans ses bras une nouvelle fois avant de lui dire au revoir.

Avant de partir de la maison des Stark, Yara parla quelques minutes avec Sansa, et Théon remarqua que les deux jeunes femmes semblaient s'échanger leurs numéros de téléphone portable respectifs.

Ok, il y avait définitivement quelque chose entre elles deux.

_§§§§_

« Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses aussi bien ma sœur ? Lui demanda alors Théon, une fois qu'il se retrouvèrent seuls, feignant l'ignorance quant au fait que sa sœur adoptive et sa sœur biologique avaient travaillé ensemble à Westeros, en tant que reines de deux pays proches l'un de l'autre.

Le rougissement qui apparut immédiatement sur le visage de la jeune rousse était bien plus prononcé que celui de Yara, et en disait long sur leur relation passée.

Alors quoi, sa sœur adoptive et son autre sœur avaient été ensemble ?

\- Hé bien, expliqua Sansa, toujours rouge d'embarras, quand je suis devenue reine du Nord, ta sœur a voulu l'indépendance des Îles de Fer, ce qui lui a été accordé, et, afin de ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé, nous avons décidé de nous voir régulièrement pour des raisons purement diplomatiques. Et puis, de fil en aiguille...

\- C'est devenu bien plus que cela ? Proposa Théon, un sourire attendri sur le visage.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu es tombée amoureuse de ma sœur ? C'est... c'est tout simplement _adorable_. »

Et ça expliquait beaucoup de choses.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?

La main de Sansa trembla alors légèrement.

\- Depuis que je me souviens de tout, de Westeros, de Winterfell, de la guerre contre les marcheurs blancs... Depuis que je me suis réveillée, je ne me suis plus posée qu'une seule question... Est-ce que Yara existe toujours dans ce monde ? Est-ce qu'elle se souvient de moi ? Est-ce que je la reverrai un jour ? Pendant des mois, j'ai cogité, me demandant sans cesse si je la retrouverai enfin... Maintenant j'ai ma réponse. Oui Théon, oui, je suis toujours amoureuse d'elle.

\- Elle te manque...

\- Oui. Tellement. »

Théon se mit à lui sourire.

« Dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller la voir, au lieu de rester avec moi !

Le sourire que lui adressa la louve était tout sauf assuré.

« Ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vue Théon. Et si... et si tout avait changé ?

\- Mais ça Sansa, tu ne le sauras que si tu essaies. Allez, vas-y, dépêche-toi de filer pour la retrouver, je sais que tu n'attends que ça, cours la retrouver avant que je ne me fâche !

Sansa pouffa, amusée, avant de se lever, et de sortir son portable, pour envoyer un message à Yara, et lui donner rendez-vous dans le parc non loin de leur maison.

Elle se saisit de son manteau, et l'enfila.

Avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers Théon.

« Merci Thé , elle fronça les sourcils. Au fait, depuis quand tu joues les entremetteurs ?

\- Hé bien, tu as bien fait la même chose pour Robb et moi, il y a quelques années, alors... Je ne fais que te rendre la pareille ! »

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, avant de sortir.

_§§§§_

Elle n'avait pas menti à Théon.

Elle avait peur.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps.

Peut-être même trop longtemps, qui sait ?

_Ce qui est m__o__rt ne saurait mourir_.

Quand elle la revit une nouvelle fois, elle eut une véritable confirmation de ce qu'elle ne faisait que soupçonner quelques heures plus tôt.

Son cœur battait toujours pour Yara Greyjoy.

Malgré la mort, malgré la séparation, malgré les années passées...

Ça n'avait pas le moins du monde changé.

Le parc était désert à cette heure-ci, et Sansa s'en trouva incroyablement soulagée.

Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on retrouve un ancien amour perdu.

Ça aussi c'était étrange, vraiment étrange, se dit Sansa, que de la revoir là, de cette manière,habillée ainsi, sans couronne et sans titres.

C'était probablement pour le mieux.

L'ancienne reine des Îles de Fer se mit à lui sourire.

« Bonjour Sansa. Je suis heureuse de te revoir, lui dit-elle avec chaleur. »

Elle était exactement la même qu'autrefois, aussi belle, aussi rayonnante, aussi confiante.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, osa-t-elle enfin dire, au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Pendant des années, j'ai pensé... j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais.

Le sourire de Yara commença à vaciller.

\- Moi aussi pendant un temps, j'ai eu si peur... je pensais t'avoir perdue pour toujours, _vous _avoir perdus tout les deux, toi et Théon.

Sansa se rapprocha d'elle, encore hésitante.

\- Dis-moi... je voulais savoir... est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on reprenne là où on s'en est arrêté autrefois ? »

_Quand nous sommes toutes les deux mortes à un âge avancé, _pensa-t-elle, se remémorant ce passé révolu avec une certaine affection.

Même si cette époque lui paraissait bien meilleure, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une vie où elle n'avait encore perdu personne, et où les monstres de ses cauchemars ne pourraient plus jamais lui faire le moindre mal.

Où elle n'était pas reine du Nord, et où, par conséquent, elle n'avait pas beaucoup trop de responsabilités pesant sur ses jeunes épaules.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer, que Yara s'élançait déjà sur elle, avant de commencer à l'embrasser passionnément.

Pendant quelques fugitives secondes, Sansa se crut de retour à Winterfell.

Le sourire que Yara lui adressa à la fin du baiser était plus qu'éloquent.

« Je suppose que ça répond à ta question ?

Le visage de Sansa se tordit en un rictus amusé.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit-elle, avant de l'embrasser à son tour. »

_§§§§_

Elle aurait dû finir par comprendre que tout cela n'allait pas durer pour de bon.

Tout allait beaucoup trop bien depuis trop longtemps, il était évident que ça allait finir par mal tourner.

Sansa savait que le jour où un autre des membres de sa famille se souviendrait, tout exploserait.

Et ça n'avait pas manqué.

Robb s'était souvenu, et contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle et pour Théon, il s'était souvenu de tout, d'un seul coup.

En rétrospective, Sansa était incroyablement soulagée d'avoir été la seule personne présente quand son grand frère s'était mis à hurler.

Elle avait rapidement compris qu'il était en train de revivre sa mort, et peut-être que c'était le choc de cette réminiscence qui lui avait fait regagner tout ses souvenirs en l'espace d'une seconde.

(Enfin, à vrai dire, ce n'était qu'une supposition, la jeune femme ne s'y connaissait pas assez en réincarnation pour en être sure.)

Elle n'était pas étonnée, sa mort avait été particulièrement ignoble, elle comprenait qu'il y réagisse aussi mal.

Devant elle, le roi du Nord n'était plus qu'un petit garçon terrorisé, et ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

Il tremblait, les yeux emplis de peur, et, en l'entendant crier les mots « Talisa », et « Mère ! », elle eut un pincement au cœur.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le stabiliser et l'empêcher de bouger plus, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

« Robb ? Robb, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. REGARDE-MOI ! »

Il se figea, les yeux grands ouverts.

« San... Sansa ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et où est Mère ? »

En le voyant porter sa main à son ventre avec un regard paniqué, elle eut un sourire douloureux.

Il n'était pas revenu à la réalité, comprit-elle, _à leur réalité_,ni au temps présent.

Il était encore à Westeros, aux Jumeaux, il était encore le roi du Nord.

Elle frissonna.

_Il se voyait mourir._

« Tout va bien Robb, d'accord ? Tu es à la maison, nous ne sommes plus en guerre depuis longtemps, papa et maman vont bien, Arya, Bran et Rickon sont en sécurité... Théon aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec circonspection, ne ratant pas la lueur passagère de colère qui apparut dans les yeux de son grand frère. Nous allons bien, et _tu es en vie_. »

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il hocha la tête, avant de se rasseoir.

Ses mains tremblaient toujours, et quand il finit par enlacer sa petite sœur comme si sa vie en dépendait, Sansa ne s'en étonna même pas.

Pas plus qu'elle ne s'étonna aucunement de le sentir éclater en sanglots contre elle.

Elle ne fut même pas surprise, quand, à son tour, elle se mit à pleurer.

Ça faisait longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle et Robb ne s'étaient pas revus à Westeros, en réalité, ils ne s'étaient plus revus après son départ de Port-Réal.

Tout comme pour Rickon, et contrairement à Bran, Arya et Jon, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le retrouver, il était mort trop tôt.

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion non plus de lui dire ce qu'elle avait vécu aux mains de Joffrey, Littlefinger, ou Ramsay.

Et, dans ses bras, elle se sentait redevenir cette petite fille venue du Nord qui, après avoir vu la monstruosité de son promis et de sa future famille, ne voulait qu'une seule chose : rentrer à la maison.

Maintenant qu'il se souvenait de tout, elle sentait qu'elle avait réussi.

Elle était de nouveau chez elle, auprès d'une autre personne qui pouvait comprendre en partie ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Peut-être.

Elle le savait déjà, personne au monde ne la comprendrait autant que le faisait Théon, parce que personne d'autre n'avait vécu une expérience similaire à la sienne.

Pas dans les mêmes circonstances du moins.

Mais au moins, Robb _savait_, tout comme elle.

_§§§§_

L'autre chose qui ne surprit pas le moins du monde Sansa Stark, ce fut que l'ire de Robb se déverse presque immédiatement sur Théon.

Il n'était pas idiot, il se doutait bien que l'attitude suspecte de son petit-ami avait quelque chose à voir avec ça.

Aussi, quand, quelques heures plus tard, il confronta sa sœur à ce sujet (alors qu'ils encore seuls), elle essaya de calmer les choses du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Il m'a _trahi_, Sansa. Il nous a tous trahis, il a trahi notre famille.

\- Robb, c'était dans une autre vie !

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Est-ce que toi, tu as pardonné Joffrey pour ce qu'il a fait à notre famille ?

\- C'est différent ! Rugit-elle.

\- _En quoi _? Parce que lui, il a oublié ? Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas de Théon, fit-il, la voix bien plus emplie de colère que de haine. »

Elle le regarda attentivement, et son cœur se serra à nouveau.

Ça avait dû lui faire tellement mal à l'époque, se figura-t-elle alors, d'apprendre que son meilleur ami l'avait trahi, lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos.

Ça avait dû être tellement douloureux, de croire que celui qu'il ne voyait plus comme un otage depuis longtemps avait tué ses deux petits frères.

Puis, une autre chose la frappa.

Il y avait une autre forme de trahison commise à son égard dont Robb souffrait.

Le fait que Théon se soit souvenu de tout, et _qu'il ne lui ait rien dit_.

_Tu l'aurais regardé comme un fou si il l'avait fait_.

« Il a tué Bran et Rickon, déclara enfin l'ancien Lord, laissant éclater sa colère et sa rage dans cette seule et unique phrase.

Mais, alors qu'il allait se lancer dans une longue diatribe à ce sujet, Sansa le coupa immédiatement.

\- Non, c'est faux. Il ne les a pas tués.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- Ça n'a jamais été eux. Il les a fait passer pour nos frères, mais c'était un mensonge. Cela n'enlève rien à l'horreur de ce qu'il a fait. Mais ça ne change rien non plus au fait que ce n'était _pas_ Bran et Rickon. »

En réalité, cette information forçait Sansa à formuler une réflexion qui était particulièrement désagréable.

S'il s'était avéré que Théon avait véritablement exécuté Bran et Rickon, aurait-elle, à terme, finit par accepter de le pardonner ?

Et cela soulevait une autre question...

S'il en avait eu la possibilité, l'ancien Fer-Né les aurait-il réellement exécutés ?

Elle espérait que non.

« Et par ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, les deux petits garçons en question vont bien, et de ce que je sais, ils ne se souviennent pas de leur ancienne vie. »

_Et que les Sept leur permettent de ne jamais s'en rappeler_.

Le visage de Robb s'illumina furtivement, avant de se rembrunir une nouvelle fois.

« Il a attaqué Winterfell. Point final. Il se souvient de tout, et il n'a même pas pensé à venir me faire des excuses. (_Crois-tu réellement que cela puisse signifier qu'il ne ressent aucun remords _? Pensa Sansa avec exaspération.) C'est un traître, et je ne le veux plus jamais le revoir. »

Ce qu'ils ignoraient encore tout deux, c'est que Théon se trouvait là, dans la maison, non loin d'eux, dissimulé par un des murs.

Aucun d'eux n'entendit le hoquet de douleur qu'il laissa échapper.

_§§§§_

Avant de rentrer à la maison Stark, Théon était plutôt guilleret.

Il avait passé l'après-midi aux côtés de sa sœur, et, afin de passer une bonne journée, ils s'étaient tout les deux mis d'accord sur le fait de ne parler ni du temps de captivité qu'avait passé Théon avec Ramsay, ni de celui de Yara avec Euron.

Ils avaient beaucoup ri, tâchant d'oublier, au moins momentanément, leur passé douloureux, évoquant leurs souvenirs de cette vie présente, ou de la vie précédente, les joyeux en tout cas.

En somme, quand il entra dans le salon, alors que les deux Stark, eux, se trouvaient dans la cuisine, tout allait bien pour lui.

En réalité, il avait même l'intention d'annoncer sa présence, jusqu'au moment où il entendit le mot « Winterfell » être prononcé par Robb, suivi par des mots tout sauf sympathiques à son égard.

Puis, Robb évoqua la « mort » de Bran et Rickon, ce à quoi Sansa répondit en le défendant, et, si la situation avait été différente, Théon en aurait peut-être sourit.

Il se contenta de rester sur place, tétanisé par ce qu'il entendait.

Il se laissa tomber par terre, contre le mur, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et il essaya de toutes ses forces d'écouter la conversation en cours, à grand-peine, tant il avait l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser.

Il comprit alors qu'il venait à l'instant même de tout perdre.

Robb se souvenait de tout, et il le haïssait.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, pas vrai ?

Cette heureuse histoire n'aurait pas pu durer pour toujours, Robb allait bien finir par comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un monstre et qu'un traître.

Se repliant sur lui-même, il tâcha de toutes ses forces de ne pas fondre en larmes.

Il allait le perdre, encore.

C'était bien son procès qui était en train de se faire, non ? Et il était en train d'être déclaré coupable, sans même pouvoir se défendre lui-même, et à vrai dire, si Robb était venu devant lui, et lui avait demandé _pourquoi_, il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre.

Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il avait été réincarné, qu'il avait eu sa seconde chance.

Seulement pour qu'elle lui soit arrachée brutalement, qu'il retrouve Robb, et que celui-ci le condamne, peut-être que c'était _ça_, son châtiment et sa punition pour ses crimes.

En un sens, c'était bien légitime.

En entendant les mots de Robb, l'appelant traître, il faillit se mettre à hurler.

Il sentit un froid glacial l'envahir, emportant tout le reste.

Par le Dieu Noyé, il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid qu'à cet instant, et tout son corps n'était que douleur, froid, et glace.

Alors que Sansa continuait à le défendre, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir lui dire que cela ne servait à rien.

Qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

Encore tétanisé, il se releva, avec l'intention de partir le plus vite et le plus loin possible, en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il en avait assez entendu.

Sans un bruit, il referma la porte.

Et, alors que les morts durs et glacials de Robb résonnaient à nouveau dans son esprit, il réalisa soudainement avec horreur que Ramsay avait toujours eu raison à son sujet.

_Si tu penses que __cette histoire aura une fin heureuse, hé bien, tu n'as pas été assez attentif_.

_§§§§_

Sansa se pinça fortement l'arête du nez, profondément agacée.

« Robb, c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle eut l'impression d'entendre un bruit, avant de l'ignorer.

C'était probablement juste le vent, rien de plus.

\- En quoi ? C'est tout simple, _il nous a trahis_, c'est tout, et il n'a pas payé pour ça.

_Qu'en sais-tu _? Voulut-elle hurler.

Et, alors qu'il continuait à parler, elle explosa finalement.

\- OH, POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL, ROBB, TAIS-TOI ! »

Il sursauta, et la regarda plus attentivement.

Elle bouillonnait littéralement de rage, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Puis, il fronça les sourcils.

« Attends une seconde... Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends à ce point-là sa défense ? »

_Parce que je sais ce qu'il a vécu, ce qu'il a souffert, que moi aussi j'ai souffert à ses côtés._

_Parce que, contrairement à ce que tu crois, il s'en veut toujours autant de ce qu'il t'a fait._

_Parce que tu n'as pas la moindre idée du nombre de fois où il __a__ déclaré qu'il aurait dû mourir en même temps que toi aux Noces Pourpres._

_Parce qu'il a sauvé Bran et Winterfell._

« Tu n'es jamais venu me chercher à Port-Réal... l'accusa-t-elle. Oui, tu étais en guerre, mais j'étais une enfant, Père était mort, Arya avait disparu, Joffrey s'amusait de ma détresse en me torturant. Tu étais mon frère, j'avais besoin de ton aide, _et tu n'étais pas là _!

\- Sansa... je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir sauvée à l'époque... Mais, quel rapport avec Théon ? »

La jeune femme serra les poings.

Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir.

« Après la mort de Joffrey, Littlefinger m'a vendue à Ramsay Bolton...

\- Le bâtard de Roose Bolton ? S'étonna Robb.

\- Oui. Après ta mort... après les Noces Pourpres, Joffrey l'a légitimisé. Je suis devenue sa femme, et tu veux savoir ce que j'ai vu en rentrant à Winterfell ? Théon. À peine humain désormais, torturé, déchu, brisé par Ramsay, réduit à l'état d'esclave. Je l'ai haï moi aussi, à l'époque. Je pensais qu'il avait tué Bran et Rickon, Ramsay l'avait forcé à me le dire. Mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mensonge.

\- Je ne savais pas... Sansa, _je ne le savais pas_.

Elle se força à sourire.

\- Je ne te blâme pas pour ça Robb, ne t'en fait pas. Je ne te blâme pas non plus pour ne pas être venu me chercher à Port-Réal. C'était dans une autre vie après tout, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je veux juste que tu comprennes...

\- Que je comprenne quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de sa petite sœur brillaient de larmes contenues.

\- Il m'a violée, Robb. Ramsay m'a violée, de nombreuses fois, il m'a torturée, encore et encore, et avec lui, j'ai connu l'enfer. Et là, il ne s'agit que de moi... As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il a fait à Théon ? As-tu la moindre idée de jusqu'où il est allé pour le faire souffrir ? Pour le détruire ? Pour le briser ? Sais-tu ce qu'il lui a infligé ?

Le visage du loup ne reflétait désormais plus que de l'horreur, toute colère avait entièrement disparu.

\- Sansa, s'il te plaît... N'en rajoute pas plus, je pense que j'ai compris.

\- Oh non, ne crois pas t'en tirer à bon compte ! Tu es persuadé que Théon n'a pas payé pour ses crimes ? Tu crois qu'il n'a pas souffert ? Tu as tort ! Tu as voulu savoir, hé bien tu vas _tout_ savoir. Tu veux savoir pourquoi Théon nous a trahi ? Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas chez lui à Winterfell, que nous n'étions pas sa famille, même s'il aurait bien voulu en faire parti. Après tout, ajouta-t-elle avec mépris, ce n'était pas « sa maison ».

Elle ne lui épargnerait rien, pas alors que devant elle, dans son esprit, elle revoyait Théon tel qu'il était autrefois, avant qu'ils ne s'échappent tout deux de Winterfell.

Et puis, Robb voulait comprendre, voulait _savoir_ ?

Soit.

Il saurait tout.

Son frère pâlit instantanément, reconnaissant ses propres mots dans la bouche de Sansa.

\- Sa famille l'a traité comme si il n'était rien, le reprochant d'être devenu comme nous, qui étions pourtant ses ennemis. Il a été mis face à un choix impossible, et il a fait le mauvais, et il le regrette toujours autant, crois-moi. Il a voulu t'envoyer une lettre, pour te prévenir, et il l'a brûlée au dernier moment. Théon est peut-être un traître, mais ce n'est pas Roose Bolton.

Et plus tard, bien plus tard, quand les soldats Bolton ont conquis Winterfell, et qu'ils l'ont brûlé, tu veux savoir ce que Ramsay lui a fait ? Il l'a torturé, l'a fait fouetter, a joué avec lui, lui a fait croire qu'il était de son côté, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Et après, bien après, il a continué, et a fait bien pire.

S'il n'y avait eu un tel ton de désespoir dans la voix de Sansa, Robb aurait presque pu prendre ça pour du sadisme.

\- Il lui a coupé plusieurs phalanges, plusieurs doigts de pieds, et il l'a castré, et a envoyé ce qui restait à sa famille... A ton avis Robb, est-ce que pour toi, ça suffit comme punition ? »

Il avait envie de vomir.

Et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi répondre.

Sansa pleurait désormais, mais elle paraissait toujours aussi en colère.

« Il a brisé son esprit, l'a cassé en mille morceaux, l'a remodelé selon ses désirs pervers, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien du vrai Théon Greyjoy. Quand Yara Greyjoy est venue pour sauver son petit frère, _il ne l'a pas reconnue_, et il a refusé de la suivre ! Demande donc à Théon si le mot Reek lui dit quelque chose, et tu verras ce qu'il te répondra ! Lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir comprendre, confessa l'ancien roi.

Le visage de Sansa se tordit en une expression de tristesse déchirante, et une part de sa colère s'évanouit.

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit à Yara quand elle est venue le chercher à Fort-Terreur, fit-elle d'une voix brisée. _Pas Théon, Reek ! _Voilà ce qu'il lui a hurlé. Comme si... comme si il y croyait vraiment. »

Les yeux de Robb s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et cette fois-ci, il crut _vraiment_ qu'il allait vomir.

« Par les Sept Enfers... hoqueta-t-il avec dégoût. Et c'est moi qui ait envoyé ce monstre après lui, réalisa-t-il, blême.

Sa sœur haussa les épaules.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Et puis, c'était dans une autre vie. Maintenant, Robb, regarde-moi dans les yeux, et ose me dire que Théon Greyjoy n'a pas souffert...

Il ne répondit rien.

\- Et même si ça ne suffisait pas à te convaincre... Il m'a sauvée de Ramsay, sans lui, je serai morte de ses mains ou de celles de Myranda. Il a sauvé sa sœur de son oncle Euron, et, quand est venu le combat contre les Marcheurs blancs, au lieu de fuir à Pyk, il est rentré à Winterfell, pour se battre pour sa maison. Pour notre famille. Il est mort pour sauver Bran. »

Jamais Robb n'avait été aussi perdu de sa vie.

Toutes ses certitudes venaient d'être détruites en à peine une demie-heure, et il ne savait pas comment y réagir.

« La raison pour laquelle Théon t'a évité pendant tellement de temps est toute simple : il s'en voulait beaucoup trop pour réussir à te regarder dans les yeux. C'est moi qui l'ai convaincu d'essayer d'apprendre à se pardonner.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire maintenant ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Sansa soupira, avant d'essuyer ses larmes, et de se mettre à sourire.

\- Écoute, Robb... Je ne te demande pas de ne plus être en colère contre lui, de ne plus lui en vouloir, tu as le droit de le détester, je suis d'accord. Seulement... réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, et essaye de ne pas le juger trop sévèrement, ni trop hâtivement, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête, se forçant à sourire également.

Sa colère ne le brûlait plus autant qu'avant, pas avec tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il avait autant envie de pleurer et de hurler que de s'énerver contre Théon, enfin, peut-être même plus.

« Très bien, je... je vais essayer, promis. »

Sansa lui sourit une nouvelle fois, et sortit de la cuisine, avant de se figer sur place, dans le salon.

Car, dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait le sac de Théon.

Le même sac qu'il avait pris avec lui pour aller voir Yara, quelques heures plus tôt.

Sentant un sentiment de panique commencer à l'envahir, Sansa fouilla chaque pièce de la maison de fond en comble, avant de se rendre à l'évidence.

Elle et Robb étaient les seuls à être là.

Et si Théon ne s'était pas signalé à eux avant de partir de nouveau comme il le faisait d'habitude dans ces circonstances, cela devait sûrement dire que...

« Sansa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Les affaires de Théon sont là, mais il n'est pas ici. Je ne sais pas où il est.

\- Tu penses... qu'il nous a entendus ?

\- J'en ai peur, oui. »

Puis, se remémorant le bruit qu'elle avait entendu avant de commencer à expliquer par A + B à Robb que Théon avait suffisamment payé pour ses crimes passés, elle ferma les yeux.

Ce serait bien leur veine, qu'il ait entendu justement ce qu'il ne fallait pas, et qu'il soit parti juste après...

En même temps, ce qui se disait était tout sauf engageant.

« Je pense qu'il est parti en t'entendant parler. Ça n'a fait que justifier ses soupçons je pense, comme quoi il ne te mérite pas, et toutes ces conneries. »

Robb pâlit brusquement, avant que son regard ne se pose sur un autre objet qui avait été oublié par Théon.

À savoir ses clés, ainsi que son portable, ce qui confirmait l'idée qu'il était parti précipitamment.

« Sansa... lui demanda Robb, toute colère et toute rage ayant disparu de sa voix, et ne demeuraient désormais plus que la crainte. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- J'appelle Yara. Avec un peu de chance, c'est elle que Théon va rejoindre, et si ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être saura-t-elle où il est allé. »

Robb hocha la tête, les poings serrés, dévoré qu'il était par l'inquiétude.

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de cette situation, ni quoi ressentir, mais il savait une seule chose.

Il n'avait pas envie de perdre Théon encore une fois.

_§§§§_

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez exactement par « Théon a disparu » ? »

Robb devait bien le reconnaître, la grande sœur de Théon était présentement extrêmement terrifiante ainsi, les bras croisés et un air furieux sur le visage.

Cela faisait déjà au moins deux ou trois heures que le jeune homme avait disparu, et Yara, qui avait été injoignable pendant un très long moment, venait à peine d'arriver à la maison Stark, où, en plus de Robb et Sansa, se trouvaient également Ned et Catelyn Stark, rentrés depuis seulement quelques minutes, et qui se demandaient bien ce qu'il se passait.

Les autres enfants Stark, quant à eux, étaient dispersés aux quatre coins de la ville, Arya se trouvait chez Gendry, Bran était chez Jojen et Meera, et Rickon était chez Shireen.

Oh, et dans cette vie-là, Jon vivait chez sa mère et son père, et venait les voir régulièrement.

« Excusez-moi ? L'interrogea Catelyn. Mais... qui êtes-vous ?

_La petite amie de Sansa_, faillit-elle répondre, et ça aurait été sans doute plus exacte dans cette version-là de l'histoire, mais ce qui importait le plus pour l'instant, c'était qu'ils retrouvent Théon, le plus vite possible.

\- Je suis la sœur de Théon. C'est compliqué, ajouta-t-elle en voyant leur surprise, ne posez pas de questions, je vous expliquerai tout une fois qu'on aura retrouvé Théon. (_Ou que vous aurez retrouvé la mémoire_.) Bref... Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant Robb du doigt.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris par l'accusation.

\- Heu... pardon ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. Elle croisa les bras une nouvelle fois. Sansa n'a pas eu le temps de tout m'expliquer au téléphone, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, Théon s'est enfuit à cause de quelque chose que _tu _as dit. Alors, dis-moi, _Ser_, lança-t-elle au jeune homme avec ironie et dédain, qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement ?

\- Robb ? Lui demanda son père. De quoi elle parle ?

\- C'est compliqué... En fait, expliqua-t-il à Yara,il y a quelques heures, je me suis souvenu de tout, et... J'en ai parlé avec Sansa, et il se pourrait qu'au cours de la conversation... j'ai traité Théon de sale traître, avoua-t-il, penaud.

En rétrospective, maintenant qu'il savait tout, sa colère ne lui semblait plus aussi légitime qu'elle ne lui apparaissait encore quelque heures plus tôt.

Yara écarquilla grand les yeux, indignée.

Et, sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler, laissant ressortir toute sa vieille colère vis-à-vis des Stark, vis-à-vis de cette famille qui lui avait volé son petit frère autrefois, elle lui balança un coup de poing en plein dans le nez.

Par chance, elle n'avait pas frappé trop fort non plus (moins fort que Bronn quand il avait frappé Tyrion pour le faire taire en tout cas).

Elle savait se contrôler.

\- _Espèce de crétin _! Alors... alors, c'est _ça _le roi du Nord ? Quelqu'un qui se permet de juger sans savoir ?

Elle se tourna alors vers Sansa.

\- Pitié, dis-moi que tu lui as parlé de ce que Théon a enduré, dis-moi _qu'il sait _!

\- Oui, il est au courant, mais j'en ai parlé _après _le départ de Théon. Du coup, ça signifie qu'il s'est barré _avant _que j'ai eu l'occasion d'évoquer le sujet.

\- Par pitié, est-ce que _quelqu'un _ici peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Catelyn, très irritée de ne rien comprendre.

Sansa soupira.

\- Robb a peut-être une idée de l'endroit où s'est rendu Théon, dit-elle à sa petite-amie. Alors, pendant que moi j'essaye d'expliquer toute cette histoire de fou à mes parents, tu devrais partir avec Robb à la recherche de ton frère.

Yara haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Ton frère et moi dans la même voiture ? Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée chérie ?

Face au petit mot affectueux, Sansa se sentit rougir (ce qui provoqua d'ailleurs un haussement de sourcils chez ses parents, qui ignoraient qu'elle était en couple, puisque officiellement elle n'avait personne depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Margaery), avant de hocher la tête.

\- Oui, j'en suis certaine, il faut que quelqu'un reste ici, et puis comme ça, ça vous donnera l'occasion de vous engueuler l'un l'autre et de crever l'abcès ! »

Effectivement, vu comme ça, ça avait l'air d'être une bonne idée.

Enfin, ça en aurait été une si Robb, qui récupérait peu à peu du coup du poing, n'avait pas été en train de grimacer de douleur, et si Yara n'avait pas été en train de le fusiller du regard.

Pourtant, lorsque Sansa leur ordonna d'arrêter d'être stupides et de partir ensemble à la recherche de l'ancien Fer-né, en les fusillant à son tour du regard, ils obtempérèrent immédiatement.

Elle aussi, elle savait être féroce et terrifiante quand elle le voulait...

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce, Sansa se tourna vers ses parents.

Ça allait être une longue, _longue_ conversation.

« Il y a longtemps, dans une contrée nommée Westeros, vivait la famille Stark... »

_§§§§_

C'est sans un mot que les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la maison, avant d'entrer dans la voiture de Robb, et, ne trouvant rien à faire ou à dire, Yara commença par tapoter sa jambe droite pendant quelques secondes, avant de soupirer.

« Désolée de m'être énervée tout à l'heure et de t'avoir frappé. Seulement... Pour moi, de mon point de vue, Théon n'a jamais été un traître.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hé bien... Théon a été mon frère avant d'être le tien. Pendant des années, il a vécu à Winterfell, et si il a fini par devenir un membre de votre famille, pour moi... Il était toujours un otage chez vous, et c'était toujours mon frère.

Pour être honnête, la possibilité qu'il choisisse ta famille plutôt que sa _vraie _famille m'apparaissait comme une idée complètement folle à l'époque. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui aurait pu le motiver à faire ce choix. Mais maintenant, je pense que je comprends un peu mieux...

\- Je vois, marmonna Robb, les mains crispées autour du volant. »

Alors qu'ils continuaient à rouler, l'ancien roi finit par reprendre la parole.

« A ton avis... _Pourquoi _?

\- Pourquoi _quoi_ ?

\- Pourquoi il vous a choisi _vous_ ? Pourquoi il t'a choisie, toi, sa sœur qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années, plutôt que nous ? Pourquoi est-ce que... pourquoiest-ce que je ne pouvais pas être suffisant ?

Je veux dire, je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs par le passé, mais... je pense lui avoir fait suffisamment comprendre qu'il était un frère pour moi... Enfin, j'utilise le mot _frère _faute de mieux par rapport au contexte de l'époque, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je pensais qu'il savait qu'il comptait pour moi. »

En voyant à quel point il semblait encore bouleversé par cette trahison, Yara lui envoya un sourire compatissant.

« Je pense que tu ne dois pas le prendre personnellement. Ce qu'il a fait... Il ne l'a pas fait contre toi. Il l'a fait parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être un Stark, malgré tout ses efforts, et aussi parce que moi et mon père, nous lui avons rappelé que ta famille était _l'ennemi_, celle qui avait tué nos frères. Qu'aurais-tu fait, toi, si tu avais été dans la même situation ?

Jamais Robb ne s'était posé la question dans ses termes.

\- Je... je n'en sais rien.

\- Pour être honnête, je pense qu'en réalité, la question est un peu biaisée... Si ça avait été toi l'otage, vu la famille que tu as, tu leur serais resté loyal... De toute façon, ajouta la Fer-née, c'est mon connard de père qui a enclenché tout ça, et je te jure que si je le recroise dans cette vie, je lui balance mon poing dans la gueule.

Robb étouffa un ricanement, amusé.

\- Tout régler comme ça, par la violence... Tu es sûr que c'est le meilleur des moyens ? »

Yara haussa les épaules.

« Non, je le reconnais, mais il le mérite bien, dit-elle avec pragmatisme. »

Cette fois-ci, Robb éclata de rire.

« Je suis sérieuse... Si il avait accepté ton offre, Théon n'aurait pas eu à faire ce choix impossible, et n'aurait pas eu à endurer les tortures de Ramsay.

Le rire de Robb s'arrêta immédiatement, et il hocha la tête, avant de se tourner brièvement vers Yara.

« Merci, murmura-t-il avec émotion.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Merci ? Merci pour quoi ?

\- Pour avoir essayé de le sauver... Quand je n'étais plus là pour le faire.

\- Pour ce que ça a servi à quelque chose, reconnut-elle avec amertume. Sansa l'a bien plus sauvé que je ne l'ai jamais fait...

\- Tu aurais pu le laisser tomber. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors, merci pour ça... »

Alors qu'il se taisait, Yara commença à s'interroger sur leur destination.

« Au fait, où est-ce qu'on va exactement ?

\- On va sous le pont de la ville... Il y a de grandes chances pour que Théon s'y trouve.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Le rougissement qui apparut sur le visage de Robb Stark l'étonna particulièrement.

« Hé bien, répondit-il, clairement mal à l'aise, parce que c'est l'endroit où Théon et moi, on se retrouvait pour s'embrasser en cachette, avant de commencer à sortir officiellement ensemble. Si jamais il ressent le besoin d'être seul ou de réfléchir à la situation, il risque d'être là-bas.

Il ne rata pas le léger sourire en coin qui apparut sur le visage de Yara Greyjoy.

Sauf que, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire de prime abord, ce sourire n'était pas railleur, seulement... attendri.

Comme si elle trouvait ça mignon que son petit frère et le petit-ami de celui-ci aient un endroit bien à eux où ils pouvaient se retrouver.

\- Tu t'attends à ce que je me moque de toi ?

\- Tu es une Fer-née... Ou du moins, tu l'as été. Je doute que les histoires d'amour et les romances aient vraiment fait parti de ton éducation...

\- Touché... Mais tu sais, les Fer-nés n'étaient pas des barbares non plus. Et si tu penses que le fait que tu te tapes mon frère me gêne, je tiens à te signaler qu'à Westeros, une fois devenue reine des Îles de Fer, j'ai épousé une femme !

\- Oh ? Qui ça ?

À cet instant, ce fut au tour de Yara d'être gênée.

\- Hum... c'était Sansa.

\- Ah ! Elle n'a pas eu le temps de m'en parler, mais je suppose qu'elle a été heureuse avec toi... Elle m'a parlé de l'après-guerre contre les marcheurs blancs comme d'une période heureuse. J'imagine que tu as dû y contribuer.

\- Je l'espère... J'ai essayé de la rendre heureuse comme tu essayes de rendre mon frère heureux, du mieux possible. D'ailleurs, ose faire souffrir mon frère, et je te jure que Ramsay Bolton te semblera être un enfant de chœur à côté de moi ! Le menaça-t-elle. »

L'ancien noble déglutit avec difficulté.

Oui, effectivement.

Yara Greyjoy pouvait être terrifiante quand elle le voulait.

_§§§§_

Il faisait presque nuit désormais, et, en descendant de la voiture, les deux anciens habitants de Westeros constatèrent avec soulagement que Théon se trouvait bel et bien là.

À l'endroit même où lui et Robb se retrouvaient autrefois, et, en le voyant ainsi, assis par terre, replié sur lui-même, ayant l'air si misérable, Robb eut un pincement au cœur.

Et d'un seul coup, alors qu'il le regardait plus attentivement, en ayant en tête ce qu'il avait entendu par Sansa et Yara, il réalisa qu'il ne ressentait absolument plus aucune colère.

Maintenant qu'il savait tout, il ne ressentait plus aucune rage, aucune fureur, ni même de la tristesse, à part en ce qui concernait le sort de Théon et Sansa quand ils étaient aux mains de Ramsay.

Après tout, ils étaient dans une autre vie désormais, ils avaient droit à une nouvelle chance et à une vie heureuse.

Pourquoi tout gâcher maintenant ?

« Bon, je vais aller lui parler et lui expliquer que les choses se sont calmées et qu'il peut rentrer maintenant, déclara Yara.

\- Non, protesta immédiatement Robb.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

\- C'est moi qui ait fait ça, expliqua-t-il. J'ai merdé, donc c'est à moi de réparer ça. Et puis, Théon me doit quant même des explications, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Très bien... Je vais appeler Sansa pour la prévenir qu'on l'a retrouvé. »

Robb se dirigea alors en direction de Théon, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même après avoir compris qui était là.

« Bonjour Théon...

\- Salut Robb... Dis-moi... est-ce que tu comptes m'exécuter pour ce que j'ai fait dans notre ancienne vie ? L'attaqua-t-il immédiatement.

Le rire de Robb était beaucoup trop forcé pour être vraiment honnête.

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Pourtant c'est vrai, je suis un traître... »

Et soudain, l'évidence le frappa.

Il s'en voulait toujours.

Même s'ils étaient dans une autre vie, une autre histoire, une autre _existence_, Théon se sentait toujours aussi coupable qu'à l'époque où ils vivaient tous encore à Westeros.

Alors que, dans les faits, il n'avait plus aucune raison de le faire.

Soupirant, il s'assit derrière lui, et il l'enlaça, le serrant contre lui.

« Pourquoi ?

Théon ricana avec amertume.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? J'ai fait tellement de choses terribles que je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Pourquoi je t'ai trahi ? Parce que j'ai cru que si je le faisais, ma famille de sang me respecterait enfin, parce que je croyais qu'ils étaient la seule famille que je pourrais jamais avoir.

Pourquoi ai-je attaqué Winterfell ? Parce que je voulais que mon père soit fier de moi, et que je ne me suis rendu compte que trop tard que mon seul père était Eddard Stark. Pourquoi ai-je tué ces deux enfants ? Parce que je voulais me faire respecter, et que je pensais ne pouvoir le faire qu'en inspirant la peur. J'ai été un crétin.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire... »

Robb prit une grande inspiration.

« Sansa m'a parlé de Ramsay...

En le sentant trembler contre lui, Robb comprit qu'il avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal, et il le serra d'autant plus contre lui.

\- Je me doute que tu ne veux pas en parler...

\- Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé.Pour tout. Je sais que ça ne vaut plus grand chose maintenant, mais...

\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ressenti en premier quand je me suis souvenu de tout, et plus particulièrement de ce que tu m'avais fait ? Je ne me suis pas senti en colère. Je me suis senti triste. Parce que j'ai pensé que tu te souvenais de tout, mais que tu t'en fichais.

J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te perdre à nouveau, parce que je pensais que pour toi, la mort de mes deux frères ne signifiait absolument rien. Et puis, Sansa m'a dit que tu ne les avais jamais tués, que tu t'en voulais encore, elle m'a dit que tu l'avais sauvée, et elle m'a aussi dit ce que tu avais enduré à cause de Ramsay...

\- J'ai voulu mourir tellement de fois à cette époque, murmura Théon, la voix brisée. Si Sansa n'avait pas été à mes côtés, si il n'y avait pas eu Yara, je pense que je serais ... j'aurais dû mourir avec toi aux Noces Pourpres. J'aurais dû être là. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi...

\- Et par n'importe quoi, tu veux dire mourir stupidement à mes côtés ? Tu as survécu, et tu t'es racheté. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- J'étais brisé Robb... Et je crois que je le suis toujours. Il m'a brisé, il m'a cassé...

L'ancien roi du Nord raffermit une nouvelle fois son étreinte et le serra de plus belle contre lui, farouchement.

\- Non, c'est faux Théon, tu n'es pas cassé... Et je te le promets, il ne te touchera plus _jamais_, ni dans cette vie, ni dans une autre. Je t'en fais le serment. »

_Moi aussi je t'ai fait un serment autrefois_, pensa Théon avec tristesse, les larmes aux yeux. _Je ne l'ai__jamais tenu_.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu es toujours en colère contre moi ? Demanda l'ancien prince d'une voix timide. Tu sais, ajouta-t-il sans attendre de réponse, tremblant de peur en constatant que Robb ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de le serrer contre lui jusqu'à risquer de l'étouffer, si c'est le cas, si tu me hais encore et que tu ne veux _réellement_ plus jamais me revoir, je le comprendrai, vraiment...

\- Je ne t'ai jamais réellement haï, je crois... reconnut le jeune Loup. J'étais en colère contre toi, oui, c'est vrai, et peut-être que je le suis toujours, en fait je n'en sais rien. J'étais triste, je souffrais, mais surtout, j'avais envie de comprendre.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je sais que... je sais que tu m'as trahi, comme Roose Bolton, mais que contrairement à lui, tu t'en es voulu. Je sais que tu as sauvé ma sœur et mon frère, que tu es mort en héros. Je sais que tu as souffert plus que ce que n'importe qui pourrait endurer.

Je sais que tu as payé pour tes crimes, quoi que tu en penses, et que je n'ai plus de raisons de t'en vouloir, pas après... pas après tout ce qui est arrivé. Je sais que je t'aime, et que je refuse de te perdre à nouveau. Alors... il va me falloir quelques jours d'adaptation, parce que clairement, je peux pas tout encaisser en quelques heures...

\- Je comprends...

\- Et ce que je sais aussi, c'est que j'ai envie que ça marche, qu'on fasse les choses bien, et que... cette seconde chance ne nous ai pas été donnée en vain... Je veux que ce qu'on a maintenant puisse fonctionner.

\- Moi aussi... C'est la seule chose que j'ai jamais voulu, avoua Théon.

\- Alors... disons que, une fois que j'aurais réussi à assimiler tout ça, est-ce qu'on pourra reprendre là où on en était ? Pas comme si de rien n'était bien sûr, en prenant ça en compte et en essayant de surmonter tout ce qu'on a vécu à Westeros. Et... on fera tout pour que ça marche, d'accord ? Ensemble.

Théon se retourna, et en regardant Robb dans les yeux, il le vit qui le regardait avec émotion, tendresse et amour, et absolument _tout _ce qu'il avait toujours voulu venant de lui.

Il se surprit à sourire.

\- Maintenant et à jamais ? Rajouta Robb en souriant lui aussi, la voixemplie d'amour et de sincérité – et de toutes ces autres choses que, Théon le savait bien au fond de lui-même, il ne méritait sans doute même pas – et à ces mots, l'ancien archer sentit son cœur exploser de joie.

Peut-être qu'il avait droit à cette seconde chance, après tout.

Peut-être que Sansa avait raison.

Et, alors qu'il réalisait que même en sachant tout ce qu'il avait fait, Robb acceptait de le _pardonner_, il sentit, absurdement, un espoir nouveau naître en lui.

Et il sut que Ramsay avait définitivement eu tort à son sujet, en fin de compte.

Si c'était ça sa fin heureuse, il ne voulait définitivement pas en changer.

\- Maintenant et à jamais, confirma-t-il avant de l'embrasser. »

Et, si à ce baiser se mêlaient quelques larmes de joie, ça n'avait aucune importance.

FIN.

ND'A :J'ai explosé tout mes records personnels là. J'ai jamais écrit un OS aussi long... J'espère que ça vous a plut.


	3. Etre père - Astérix

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours.

Petit mot de l'auteur (**tigrexorcist**) : Tout d'abord j'ai adoré le concept de couple improbable car j'aime bien écrire des fanfictions dans ce genre. En plus de ça, j'ai redécouvert l'univers d'Asterix quelques jours avant le lancement du défi, autrement dit : j'étais à fond!  
L'écriture à été très rapide, voir sûrement trop rapide (2heures) mais prise dans mon trip, c'était difficile de ralentir la cadence.  
J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce petit OS que j'ai eut à l écrire.

**Résumé** : Il aurait bien aimé être appelé « Papa » lui aussi.

* * *

Etre père

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 3 mois que Cétautomatix n'était plus avec sa femme. Elle était partie à Lutèce avec un homme dont il ne connaissait rien, laissant derrière elle son ancienne vie, sa petite fille et son mari au fond du gouffre. Le pauvre gaulois laissa son échoppe à l'abandon et s'occupa de sa fille au mieux. A la suite du drame, tous les villageois aidèrent comme ils purent. Abraracourcix et Bonemine les invitaient souvent à diner, Astérix et Obélix l'emmenait à la chasse, Odralfabétix ne le charriait plus et même Assurancetourix qui d'ordinaire chantait sans cesse se taisait. Des bruits de pas léger retentirent à l'entrée.

"Papa ça va?

-Oui mon ange tout va bien. Et toi comment s'est passé ta journée?

-Bah j'ai pas eu une bonne note donc le maître il va me donner des cours à la maison.

-Quoi?"

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de protester, un discret "toctoc" se fit entendre.

"Entre Assurancetourix, cria le colosse blond!

-Bonjour Cétautomatix, j'aimerais donner quelques cours supplémentaires à ta fille, tu veux bien, demanda timidement le barde?"

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, 3 mois en tout. Depuis, le professeur n'avait pas oser chanter de peur que le forgeron s'énerve réellement car, ils savaient tous les deux que leurs disputes n'étaient pas sérieuses. C'était leurs manières de se dire qu'ils s'appréciaient.

"J'ai le choix?

-Vu les notes de ta fille pas vraiment.

-Soit."

Le colosse se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine pleine de vaisselle sale et de poussière. En un tour de main, il lui rendit son éclat.

"Vous pouvez travaillez ici si vous voulez. Je vais faire à manger.

\- Laisse faire, Glycérine* et moi allons le faire.

-Tu sais cuisiner?

-Il faut bien apprendre quand on est seul."

Pendant que le barde expliquait comment faire une soupe à la jeune fille, le forgeron se posta devant son enclume à forger. Sa fille était en sécurité avec Assurancetourix, il pouvait enfin faire ce qu'il aimait: transformer le métal. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus fait, était-il encore capable? Il prit le marteau qu'il utilisait depuis toujours et le serra, il allait y arriver! Un sourire illumina son visage, la vie lui tendait à nouveau les bras. Il empoigna encore plus fort son marteau pour se donner de courage.

"Sans ta femme tu es un incapable, chuchota une petite voix sournoise dans sa tête"

Son sourire s'effaça, il laissa son marteau tomber. Les larmes coulaient sur ses jouent, il pleurait comme un enfant; il était un bon à rien. Des sanglots se firent peut a peut entendre. Assit dans un coin de son atelier il se sentait affreusement seul.

"Cétautomatix le diner est... prêt."

Assurancetourix s'approcha du forgeron en pleurs.

"Part s'il te plait. Je refuse que tu me vois comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas bon de rester seul."

Le barde posa sa main sur l'épaule musclé du père de famille et y exerça une pression rassurante.

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Cétautomatix.

-Que veux tu que je te dise, ma femme est partie me laissant seul avec ma fille et je n'arrive pas à remonter la pente. Je suis seul, terriblement seul.

-Tu as Glycérine, c'est une petite incroyable tu sais.

-De qui crois-tu qu'elle tient, sourit le forgeron?"

Assurancetourix regarda son compagnon blond et sourit, il avait de la chance d'être père. Il se demandait ce que cela faisait de se faire appeler "Papa", ça devait être magnifique. Le barde chassa cette pensée de son esprit et aida le colosse à se relever.

"Soit fort, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour ta fille.

-Je ne te savais si sage, ricana Cétautomatix un peut plus joyeux.

-Ça m'arrive de temps en temps."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et sourirent de concert, la tristesse était partie.

"On maaaaange, cria depuis la cuisine la petite blonde!"

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 2 semaines que le barde venait chaque soirs donner des cours à Glycérine. Cétautomatix de son côté s'était remis à forger et il avait réouvert son magasin. La venue du professeur créait une harmonie au sein de cette famille. Assurancetourix appréciait beaucoup les instants passé avec eux, cela lui permettait d'oublier sa solitude et de tisser des liens forts avec la petite blonde et surtout son père. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le barde aimait le colosse blond, il n'en parla qu'à Panoramix, son secret était en sécurité avec le druide il le savait. Cétautomatix apprenait à mieux connaître le barde et plus il en savait sur lui, plus il aimait sa compagnie. Il n'était pas si désagréable au final. Certes il chantait faux mais bon, personne n'est parfait.

"Maître?

-Oui Glycérine?

-Tu sais tu es mon deuxième Papa.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Bah parce que tu es comme Maman mais en plus gentil et en plus drôle, sourit la petite fille."

Les yeux du gaulois s'embuèrent de larmes, cette petite était un vrai cadeau des dieux.

"Merci Glycérine, furent les seuls mots que le barde réussit à prononcer. »

Chaque vendredis Assurancetourix emmenait Glycérine se balader dans le village pour lui enseigner la géographie locale. Un soir d'été Cétautomatix les attendit à l'entrée de la maisonnette un sourire en coin. Glycérine se jeta au coup de son père heureuse de le retrouver. Le barde fit mine de sourire pour cacher son mal au cœur soudain: cet enfant n'était pas le sien et ne serait jamais le sien malheureusement.

"Je vais vous laisser à demain."

En silence et le visage triste, le barde s'en alla chez lui. Il fallait qu'il arrête de croire qu'ils formaient une famille, lui n'était que le professeur personne d'autre. Pendant ce temps chez Cétautomatix, Glycérine racontait son cours à son père.

"Tu sais Papa, les fleurs elles ont toutes une significations. La rose jaune c est pour les amis et la rose rouge c est pour les amoureux. Eh Papa tu m'écoute?

-Oui oui mon ange continu."

Le forgeron aimait voir sa fille aussi joyeuse. Tout cela était grâce au barde, il fallait qu'il le remercie correctement.

"D'ailleurs Papa m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas les lilas.

-Qui c'est "Papa"?

-Bah c'est le maître, répondit naïvement la petite blonde.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelle comme ça?

-Parce qu'il est pas partit comme Maman et puis tu le regardes comme tu la regardait avant."

Le colosse s'assit auprès de sa fille, ne sachant quoi répondre, c'est vrai qu'il l'appréciait mais de là à le regarder comme son ex-femme... Et puis c'était un homme, ça ne le dérangeait pas en soi mais tout cela le rendait confus. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit... Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, il devait coucher sa fille.

Toute la nuit durant il demeura dans son atelier. Il chauffait et frappait le métal en fusion sans se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait. Au chant du coq il sortit, sa production à la main. Il fallait faire vite. Montant les marches 4 par 4, le forgeron arriva devant une porte en bois et déposa délicatement l'objet sur le paillasson.

"Cétautomatix, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Le père de famille se figea. Le plan ne devait pas se passer comme ça mais vu la discrétion du forgeron...

"Cétautomatix, appela a nouveau le barde?

-Euh... et bien... c'est pour toi."

Sans cérémonie, il lui tendit le petit bout de métal, les joues en feu.

"Une rose rouge.

-Oui.

-Glycérine t'as parlé du langage des fleurs?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi m'offres-tu une rose rouge?

-Et bien c'est évident non? Et puis Glycérine et moi aimerions que tu reste vivre avec nous. Définitivement je veux dire."

Assurancetourix ne sût quoi répondre sur le moment. Il regarda l'homme en face de lui, l'homme qu'il aimait depuis trop longtemps. Son rêve se réalisait enfin! Un magnifique sourire éclaira son visage et sans un mot il prit le forgeron dans ses bras. C'était assurément le plus beau jour de sa vie.

À l'autre côté du village, la petite Glycérine toqua à la porte d'une petite chaumière et entra.

"Bonjour Glycérine comment vas-tu?

-Ça va Panoramix, j'ai fais tout comme vous avez dit.

-C'est bien.

-D'ailleurs pourquoi je devait faire croire que j'étais pas forte en classe?

-Je voulais vérifier quelque chose et tu m'as beaucoup aidé merci, répondit le druide.

-Tu voulais voir quoi?

-Si un cœur brisé pouvait encore aimer.

-Et donc?

-Va voir par toi même et passe le bonjour à tes deux papas de ma part, répondit malicieusement le druide le sourire aux lèvres."


	4. Partenaris Magistae - Fire Emblem

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours.

Aujourd'hui c'est **Haru-Carnage** qui est à la plume pour le défi "UA réincarnation".

Résumé : Dans un monde magique, avoir un partenaire est essentiel. Ike n'a pas encore trouvé le sien. C'est après un accident qu'il le découvre.

* * *

Partenaris Magistae 

La course que menait un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus courts ne semblait avoir aucun sens, pourtant, la peur semblait le talonner. Oh, il aurait pu faire face, mais il avait senti cette puissance, cette force qui semblait venir d'un autre monde. Il observa tout autour de lui et trouva un endroit isolé. Il sourit. Où étaient ces amis quand il était en difficulté ? Il eut un rire amer en pensant à ces derniers. Soudain un flash l'aveugla. Une image, une scène qui venait d'un temps révolu. D'un homme se battant vaillamment avec une hache contre un type en armure. L'homme à l'outil de bûcheron ressemblait à son père. C'en était troublant. Un homme vêtu de noir s'approcha, un cercle magique fit son apparition dans la main gauche de son agresseur. Il se concentra pour en faire de même, il ferma les yeux, puisant ses forces dans son mana. L'explosion arriva et il revit encore d'autres images de cet endroit qui semblait si loin et pourtant si près. Puis plus rien, qu'une immense étendue blanche sur laquelle il perdit pied.

Il se réveilla, paniqué et effrayé. L'homme qui le poursuivait avait-il fini par le rattraper ? Il regarda autour de lui et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux roux si longs que parfois, il avait l'impression qu'ils touchaient le sol. Elle portait un ensemble blanc où une étiquette nominative brillait sur sa poitrine plus que raisonnable. Les yeux verts et son sourire doux rassurèrent un peu le jeune homme.

« Monsieur Radeos, vous êtes enfin réveillé. J'ai eu peur pour vous. Votre père et votre sœur aussi. Si cette dernière ne m'avait pas aidé avec ses incantations curatives, j'aurais peut-être pas eu la chance de croiser votre regard. Votre père n'en sera que plus heureux. »

Il grimaça un peu, bien qu'il avait un bon potentiel magique, il n'était pas encore au niveau de maître magicien comme lui. Il posa une main sur sa peau. Y cherchant des éventuelles blessures. Les sorts de sa jeune sœur étaient terriblement efficaces. Il resta allongé, sachant très bien quels seraient les mots de cet homme. Greil, son papa, avait le don de dire des choses qui tapaient là où ça faisait mal. Ce qui le rassurait un peu, c'était que, malgré son côté ours grognon, il était un père aimant. Les encourageant à sa manière, en les invitant à les danses traditionelles diverses qui étaient les festivités du royaume de Gallia et surtout en étant là, malgré sa tristesse. Sa mère était morte en donnant la vie à Mist, sa sœur. Cette dernière le sera avec une force qu'il avait toujours du mal à croire en voyant son corps frêle. Son entraînement avec les moines employant le ki avaient fait des miracles.

« Ike, j'ai eu si peur. Heureusement que tu es solide et que Mordecai t'as trouvé. »

Mordecai était le protecteur de sa sœur, son partenaire et non son amoureux. L'homme avait les cheveux bleu pastel où on pouvait voir dépasser deux oreilles animales, félines. Il avait le pouvoir de se changer en félin géant pratiquant une magie de glace puissante. Malgré son apparence digne d'une armoire à glace, cet homme était la personne la plus pacifique qu'il connaissait. De nombreuses petites créatures étaient nichées sur ses larges épaules.

« Merci. »

L'homme hocha simplement la tête. Un peu introverti, il parlait relativement peu. Mais chacun des mots qu'il employait étaient teintés d'une certaine sagesse. Pendant de nombreuses années ike l'avait pris comme modèle.

« Tu sais pourquoi ce type te poursuivait ?

\- Je ne ais pas, mais son aura me disait quelque chose. Comme si je l'avait vu dans une autre vie…

\- Un peu comme avec cette actrice bizarre qui passe à la télévision. ?

\- Pétrine… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la sentir. »

Mist lui offrit un faible sourire avant de sortir de la chambre avec Mordecai. La solitude revint lui tenir compagnie, si bien qu'il s'amusa à changer les chaînes de la télévision. Il tomba sur la diffusion de la quatre-vingt huitième édition des jeux magiques. C'est à cet instant qu'il vit un jeune homme qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Ses cheveux verts étaient maintenus par un lien rouge dans une queue basse. Son air renfrogné, mais surtout la marque sur le front du jeune homme. Il avait déjà vu. Dans un de ses flashs. Il se demandait qui était cette personne. Il concentra son attention sur l'écran qui hurlait le nom des attaques magiques. Pas celui des participant. Il faisait face à une jeune femme au cheveux bleu foncé avec un sourire taquin. Il jouait avec la demoiselle, tout en évitant avec grâce chaque assaut. Spécialisé en magie du vent, le garçon dansait littéralement dans les cieux, au grand damn de son adversaire privilégiant les ténèbres. Une main faite d'ombre saisit le mollet du garçon et l'amena brusquement vers le sol. Ike retint sa respiration immobile.

« Allez Soren... »

Le nom était sorti de lui-même. Il ne put expliquer d'où il était venu. Soren… Un profond sentiment de nostalgie prit possession du jeune homme blessé. Il devait le retrouver. Ce garçon devait devenir son partenaire. Qu'importe qu'il serve que de faire valoir. Ike Radeos n'avait qu'une seule parole. Il ne restait qu'à demander à l'infirmière s'il avait l'autorisation de sortir. À peine il tenta de se lever qu'un vertige le pris. Serrant les dents, il se remit à sa place. Regardant le massacre que la jeune fille infligeait à son futur partenaire. Le nom de la jeune femme fut prononcé par le présentateur enthousiaste. Sanaki. Comment une personne aussi jeune pouvait contenir en elle tant de puissance ? Il ne pouvait l'expliquer. En tout cas, il pouvait comprendre les ovations du public. Le combat avait été intense entre ls deux mages de haut niveau. Il espéra un jour en être à la hauteur. Il ferma les yeux. Autant qu'il se repose un peu.

C'est quelques heures plus tard qu'il recroisa les pupilles vertes de l'infirmière rousse. Il put lire Titania sur le badge. La demoiselle attentionné l'aida à se mettre assis. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas réellement besoin, sentir ses mains douces lui rappelait sa mère.

« Faites attention à vous Monsieur Radeos. Votre père m'a bien signalé votre affinité à la magie Lumière. Votre agresseur vous a fait de sacrés dégâts avec sa magie de ténèbres. Il vous faut du repos.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de rester vissé à mon lit.

\- Dans ce cas, notre jeune interne Rhys vous sortira dans une heure. Cela vous convient ?

-Oui. »

Ce n'était pas si Ike avait vraiment le choix. N'ayant rien à faire, il créa grâce à une formule complexe une boule faite de lumière. Le cercle et les runes de sa main droite clignotant, mettant en valeur son taux faible de réserve magique pour le moment. Il fit disparaître sa boule en inspirant à font. Autant ne pas tirer sur ses réserves encore à mal. Il posa sa main sur la télécommande. Peut-être le reverrait-il ? Il l'espéra. Il ferma les yeux et entendit une voix enthousiaste.

« Ici Boyd pour vous donner des nouvelles des autres royaumes. Si la paix signée en Hoshido et Nohr ne risque pas d'être brisé. Il n'en est pas de même Valentia… Passons à des nouvelles plus joyeuses. Hier, nous avons un nouveau gagnant du tournois des mages. C'est Sanaki qui s'est imposé après une rude bataille avec Soren. Nos deux mages, comme tous les participants sonts des pratiquant de la magie sans partenaires. Si j'étais un mage, je me précipiterai. Je suis qu'un artiste martial. Mon ki m'aide, mais je n'ai aucune capacité spéciale.

\- Vous vous sous-estimez Byod. Vous avez fait preuve de panache l'autre jour.

\- Shinon…Pas direct…

\- Bah quoi ? Déjà que je suis là parce que je t'ai suivi, il ne faut pas en plus que je me taise. »

Ce Shinon n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Au moins ça amusait beaucoup Ike. Ils étaient distrayants. S'envoyant des piques en utilisant l'actualité du monde. Il apprit ainsi que Bastian reviendrait de son voyage sur d'autres terres. Cet homme était un bon guerrier en plus d'avoir un pouvoir politique non négligeable. Les faits d'armes de cet homme parlait à sa place. Son père et lui étaient rivaux plus jeunes. Il verrait d'ici peu son paternel avec Sigrun. Même si la femme était compétente, elle avait du mal à être à la hauteur de sa mère.

Dans leur monde fait de magie, il n'était pas rare que les partenaires se retrouvent mariés. Et même si certains mages se targuaient d'avoir plusieurs partenaires. En vérité, la magie fonctionnait bien mieux en duo. Le mage ayant le plus de partenaires était Darean, mais apparent du sang des hommes-dragons circulaient en lui. Les personnes avec un tel héritage avaient cette spécificité d'une vie plus longue et une magie dévastatrice. Ylisse et son royaume avaient bien besoin pour battre les barbares de Grima. Crimea avaient bien failli être pris d'assaut par ces bandits. Gallia étant un peu plus au nord, son père et ses amis n'auraient pas besoin de lui…

« Monsieur Radeos, je viens pour qu'on se promène un peu. Un peu d'air vous fera le plus grand bien. »

Ike vit un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et aux regard bienveillant. C'était sûrement Rhys. Le jeune garçon ressemblait un peu à Titania. Il vint même à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas un lien de parenté.

« Toi et Titania, vous êtes de la même famille ? »

Le rire étouffé du jeune interne se fit fit entendre. Le blessé haussa un sourcil se demandant ce qu'il avait dit de drôle.

« Non, mais on se connaît depuis des années, c'est un peu elle qui m'a encouragé à devenir Médecin. C'est un peu comme ma maman de cœur. Vous voulez allez où ?

\- N'importe où tat que je sors de cette chambre. »

Rhys malgré son apparence un peu frêle souleva le blessé sans difficulté. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus était loin d'une brindille, pourtant quelques secondes plus tard, il était assis sur un fauteuil roulant sur lequel le nom de l'hopital était écrit en grand : Magia Sana Phi.

Il était à peine sorti du bâtiment qu'il senti une brise fraîche sur son visage. Il sourit. Il regardait autour de lui, il pouvait voir de nombreux patients. Il se demanda si une jour il pourrait les rencontrer sans surveillé. Mais avant qu'il demande d'approcher il vit une silhouette qui lui était pas connu. Et pour cause. C'était le magicien du vent qu'il avait vu à la télévision. Son cœur cessa de battre pendant une seconde. Si bien qu'il eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Il posa une main sur la barre autour e la roue. Freinant ainsi leur progression. Il devait le voir. Mais comment faire sans que ça paraisse suspect ou fanatique complètement maade. Il inspira. Autant y aller, et lui parler le plus franchement possible. Il regarda Rhys qui lui surit.

« Je vous conduit à cet homme, mais faites attention, il est particulier... »

Ike ne savait pas à quel point ce magicien pouvait être spécial. Sa magie puissante et son caractère faisait que la plupart des gens l'approchant finissait par partir en pleurant. Le blessé arrivé à sa hauteur sourit. Il racla sa gorge doucement avant de parler d'une voix forte.

« Bonjour, Je suis Ike Radeos, j'aimerais devenir ton partenaire. Sache que je ne veux pas profiter de toi, j'ai juste senti qu'entre nous, ça pouvait marcher.

\- L'héritier Radeos veut de moi ? Voilà qui est étrange. Je vais attendre que tu marches sur tes jambes pour commencer ta phase test, si tu reste à mes côtés pendant un mois entier nuit et jour, peut-être daignerais-je te choisir. Et après ça, on pourra s'inscrire comme partenaris Magistae. Si tu me trahis, je te viderai d'air tes poumons et qu'importe combien ils sont puissants. »

Ike souleva un sourcil, bien que le magicien était puissant, il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il sourit et il frappa sa jambe droite.

« Ma période d'essai se fera sans souci. Je te le jure sur mon nom. »

Bien que les temps aient changés, jurer sur son nom était un serment d'honneur que peu de gens faisaient. Car la magie liaient indéniablement deux destins. Celui de ce magicien dont la puissance était endormie et celui des vents qui pouvait raser une ville à lui seul d'un geste de sa main. Elle tourna autour d'eux en formant des lignes aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. La verte s'amusait à se tortiller autour de Soren. La bleu agita les cheveux courts du blessé. La jaune voyageait entre leurs jambes, imitant piètrement des fers qu'on mettait autrefois aux prisonniers finissant dans les cachots. La rouge liant leurs mains. Le mage du vent s'éloigna de son futur partenaire.

« Hum… Restons-en là. J'ai pas envie de ressembler à une jeune fille s'amusant avec la magie pour passer le temps. »

Ike n'eut pas le temps de parler. L'homme s'était déjà envolé bien loin grâce à ses dons pour la magie du vent. Il enviait un peu ce garçon. Il espéra que son père viendrait le voir. Il était temps qu'il perfectionne sa magie. Décidé, il posa un regard sur Rhys.

« Tu connais la magie ?

\- Un peu. Mais je vous déconseille. Pas avant la bénédiction de Titania.

\- Bénédiction ? Avant d'être infirmière, elle était une fière guerrière magique. Elle saura quand il sera bon pour vous de reprendre vos entraînements. »

Guerrière magique… Rien que ça. Les magiciens maîtrisant aussi le ki étaient incroyablement fort et rares. Quand il venait à se faire connaître, il avaient au moins des dizaines de proposition de Partenaris Magitae. Se consacrer aux soins… Quelle vie avait cette femme ? Un peu curieux, il se disait qu'il allait poser quelques questions à la femme aux cheveux roux. Après tout, c'était elle qui s'occupait de lui chaque fois qu'il souhaitait.

Il rentra de sa balade des questions plein la tête. Il s'installa dans son lit et regarda Rhys partir. Le jeune homme lui sourit et lui dit.

« J'espère vous revoir vite sur pieds et qu'à ce moment on pourra devenir de bons amis. »

Ike rit un peu, devenir ami avec un médecin pouvait avoir de sacré avantages. Il aurait toujours quelqu'un à qui parler de ses blessures. De cette cicatrice qui d'habitude il cachait sous un bandeau vert ou orange, selon ses humeurs. Soren, le mage qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche l'avait sûrement vu. Maudissant son étourderie, il posa le bout de es doigts sur son front. Il sentit sous la pulpe de son épiderme un bandage d'hôpital. Son agression avait du rouvrir son ancienne blessure. Il soupira longuement. Son futur partenaire avait rien vu, tant mieux.

Deux semaines passèrent avant que Ike n'eut l'autorisation de Titania de sortir. Bien qu'il ne sache rien ou presque de la vie passé de l'infirmière. Son père lui semblait en savoir plus étrangement. Curieux le jeune homme savait comment faire cracher le morceau à son cher paternel. Il avait pour ça le meilleur bar de Gallia dans son carnet d'adresse. Il était tenu par Gatorie, un jeune homme qui avait été avec lui en école de magie, mais s'était reconverti dans le commerce. Il fallait dire que ça lui allait bien. La bonne humeur et son sourire charmait femmes comme hommes. Le blessé avait passé une nuit avec lui sans que ça n'ai plus loin que de simple câlins. Ike pourtant, n'était pas vierge de toute relation.

Comme beaucoup d'adolescents, il en avait fait des conneries. Si bien qu'il avait pu voir dans la chevelure brune et sauvage de son père quelques touches de blanc ou de gris. L'apparition soudaine dans son champ de vision n'avait pas permit de mettre une couleur précise sur ses mèches fantomatiques. Il croisa le regard de son géniteur, il portait sa cape de Magicien confirmé, son air sérieux s'adoucit en voyant son héritier.

« Mon fils, j'ai cru te perdre, vraiment, ce fichu chevalier-mage noir ne t'apprécie pas.

\- Qui ?

\- Noir… Ike, il a été mon apprenti qand tu étais petit, tu t'en souviens sûrement pas. Noir a toujours eu des dons pour la magie touchant à la mémoire. Si bien qu'il a presque réussi à me faire oublier ta mère... »

Ike posa une main sur l'épaule de son père, c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il pouvait voir la douleur traversé le visage de cet homme si vaillant qui l'avait élevé et appris la magie.

« Merci fils, il serait temps que je tourne la page…

\- Oui, même si je ne te vois faire un autre tournois magiquepour trouve un partenaris.

\- Ou une partenaris… Mon fils aurait-il un piste ?

\- Papa... »

Le blessé vit clairement son père s'éclaffer comme jamais il ne le faisait pas assez souvent. Se tenant les côtes et pliant selon son degré d'hilarité. Ike soulevait un sourcil se demandant jusqu'où irait cette farce. Bien que ça le fasse plaisir, plus la situation s'allongeait, plus elle devenait gênante pour lui. Il attendit patiemment. Et sentit une main sur son épaule, celle de Rhys. L'interne lui surit.

« Monsieur Radeos, je pense que Seigneur Radeos ne cessera que lorsque il n'aura plus de souffle. Ou sera surpris. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la liberté de contacté Seigneur Sciron. »

Ike fouilla sa mémoire, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir rencontré un seigneur Sciron. C'est quand il vit Soren qu'il fit le lie. Il écarquillait les yeux. Le mage spécialiste en magie du vent était un Seigneur. C'est à dire un mage confirmé, bien que sans partenaire. Il avait peut-être gagné ce titre en allant jusqu'en finale du tournoi magique.

« Depuis quand tu es Seigneur ?

\- Depuis mon premier Partenaris. Il a bien failli me tuer cet imbécile d'ailleurs. Mais bref, on doit cesser le rire de Seigneur Radeos, ton père. Pour ça, bien que ça ne me plaise pas trop, il n'y a pas trois milles solution. »

Le blessé vit Soren se pencher puis senti des lèvres contre les siennes. Le rire cessa pour se muer en toux un peu virulente. Les lèvres du mage sur les siennes le coupa du monde réel quelques instants. Elles étaient si douces qu'il était bien complexe pour lui de ne pas céder à la tentation de les découvrir un peu plus. Il bougea ses lipes pour frôler les dents, puis la langue timide qui tapissait dans son antre bien protégée par la volonté du mage tempétueux. Ce dernier s'éloigna, il laissa Ike un peu frustré de ne pas eu plus qu'un simple baiser.

« Si tu veux plus, jeune mage, il faudra le mériter. Prouver ta valeur en tant partenaris.

\- Je le jure, seigneur Sciron.

-Bien, Seigneur Radeos, je vous emprunte votre fils. »

Le blessé pu entendre son père grogner.

« Votre réputation de papa ours n'est pas usurpée Seigneur Greil Radeos. »

Il pouffa, les hommes appelant son père par son nom en entier étaient rares et particulièrement courageux. Il pu voir dans les mains de son paternel des cercles magiques violets qui semblaient vouloir la mort du mage devant lui. Il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Il volait. Il se tourna vers Soren.

« Partons vite d'ici avant la fin de son incantation... »

Les incantations, plus elle étaient longues, plus elle étaient dangereuse. Il ne voulait pas voir le résultat de celle de son père… Féroce, comme on pouvait s'attendre d'un seigneur mage comme lui. L'expérience de l'homme qu'il l'avait élevé.

Ike s'accrocha, alors que Soren se déplaçait avec aisance dans les cieux. Évitant de pas grand-chose les faisceaux de lumière violets. Il était bien loin quand il vit une explosion du lumière puis rien. Les soigneurs avaient du intervenir pour éviter trop de dégâts à leur battisse.

« Titania a du intervenir…

\- Vous connaissez Titania ?

\- Elle était encore Mage-guerrière la première fois où je l'ai vu en compagnie de mon professeur de magie. Mais bref, je dois finir ton apprentissage en tant que Partenaris. Avant que ça soit définitif entre nous. J'ai un mois. Après ce mois, nous devrons unir nos magie de façon bien plus forte que d'autres à cause de notre lien. Et mon baiser… J'en ai bien peur.

\- Et ça ne te fait rien ? »

Le mage entendit clairement son futur partenaire soupirer.

« Je ne suis pas habitué à dire clairement mes sentiments, positifs comme négatifs. Et ce depuis la trahison de mon premier partenaris. C'est lui qui m'a apposé cette arque. »

Il avait appuyé ses propos en montrant une marque rouge qui ornait son front. De loin on aurait dit un rond, mais de près, il pouvait voir les détails, les volutes, les piques, les minuscules inscriptions runiques, il grimaçait. Il portait une malédiction. Et pas une petite. Il posa sa main sur la marque et fit appel à sa magie à lui. Il espérait ainsi effacer cette chose. Il inspira en sentant son mana lui échapper.

« Arrête, tu risque de perdre toute ta magie, imbécile.

\- Laisse-moi faire. »

Ike pouvait entendre Soren grommeler, il pouffa un peu. Son futur partenaire ressemblait à son père là. Il mit tout son attention sur la malédiction. Il pouvait l'entendre hurler dans ses oreilles. Quelle erreur avait commise cet homme pour mériter une telle haine de son premier partenaris ? Plus il l'écoutait, moins il comprenait. C'està court de souffle, et presque épuisé magiquement qu'il cessa son sort. La marque était moins détaillée, il avait réussi.

« Tu as réussi…

\- On dirait... »

Soren se mit à rire puis serra contre lui Ike.

« Nous fait pour rester ensemble mon grand.

\- Ouais. Si on se mettait à s'entraîner ?

\- Allons-y. »

Le mois passa bien plus vite pour notre duo. Il fallait dire qu'entre certains entraînements, il n'étaient pas rare qu'ils s'embrassent de façon plus ou moins timide. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Ike. La magie en lui n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Il ne leur restait plus que la cérémonie. L'air de rien, ça le stressait… Il se tourna vers Soren qui lui sourit.

« Tu m'a bien eu, jeune homme.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais plus te passer de moi.

-Tes mots exacts étaient que tu réussirai ton mois d'essai.

-Fichue mémoire... »

Le mage au cheveux bleu grognait et pris le poignet de Soren. Il l'emmenait près de son père et des autres mages lié à la famille Radeos et Sciron. Ils formaient un espèce de cercle. Ils allèrent au centre.

« Seigneur Radeos, votre fils sera mon Partenaris Magistae définitif.

\- Si tu lui brises le cœur, je te brise la nuque.

\- Ce n'est aucunement mon attention, grâce à lui, je ne suis plus maudit par ce fichu Noir... »

Noir, voilà un nom qui lui disait quelque chose. Noir, c'était pas l'apprenti de son père ça ? Il regarda autour de lui et le reconnu au loin. Cette silhouette, c'était celle qui l'avait poursuivie dans les bois. Il se regardèrent. Ils devaient vite s'unir. Au regard de l'aura noir qui entourait cet homme.

« Soren…

\- Je l'ai senti aussi, il fallait que Noir s'incruste… »

Si Titania et Rhys ne serait pas là, Ike aurait sûrement céder à la panique. Conaissant les deux soigneurs. Le mage au cheveux bleu concentra sa magie et la lia de façon spectaculaire à Soren. Ils formaient autour d'eux une tempête faites de magie. Les éclairs ne touchaient pas les inviter, excepté Noir. Comme si leur mana voulait se débarrasser de mage.

« Soren est à moi Radeos. Je le prouverai en le retirant de ce cercle. »

Noir se téléporta juste au début du cercle entourant les deux hommes. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir aller plus loin, le vent et d'autres éléments appartenant à Ike convergeait pour le repousser. Les flashs, puis la magie des invités se mêlèrent à eux pour le avait disparu. Sans laisser de trace. Les deux hommes s'observèrent. Un rond rempli de runes protectrices étaient apparu sur leur épaules droite. Ils étaient Partenaris Magistae, pour de bon. Et leur duo ferait des étincelles, l'histoire de Gallia dans le futur le prouva maintes et maintes fois.


	5. De Charybde en Scylla - The Tudors&GOT

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours.

Aujourd'hui c'est **Marina Ka-Fai** qui est à la plume pour le défi "UA réincarnation".

Résumé : A quoi bon avoir été Margaery jadis, puisqu'Anne Boleyn finissait comme elle ?

Avertissement: Deathfic, spoilers saison 2 de The Tudors, spoilers saison 6 de GOT

* * *

**De Charybde en Scylla **

Anne Boleyn marchait, la tête haute, l'air digne, royale ou tout du moins, elle l'espérait. Dans son esprit, une phrase qui l'avait hantée toute sa vie résonnait encore entre les murs de son crâne :

\- Je ne veux pas être une reine. Je veux être LA reine.

Toute enfant déjà, cet assemblage de mots tournait en boucle dans son cerveau, comme une litanie sans fin. Et souvent, en fermant les yeux, elle se voyait adulte, dans des robes anciennes, souriant à un certain Littlefinger. Elle lui répétait inlassablement sa phrase. Enfant, quand on l'appelait Anne, souvent, elle manquait de répondre qu'elle s'appelait Margaery. Elle ignorait pourquoi.

Pourquoi vouloir s'appeler du nom de cet être issu d'une imagination infantile ?

Etait-ce parce que sa grand-mère paternelle s'appelait Margaret ?

Quand elle se rendit en France, cela lui passa, le temps faisait son œuvre. Mais une fois en Angleterre, une fois ses sens, son cœur, ses reins, embrassés par Henry VIII, Margaery revint la hanter avec la force d'un ouragan dévastateur. Et là, tout fit sens. Tout se décanta. Comme si l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le roi avait été la clé pour la serrure mise sur son âme.

Elle ne prétendait pas être Margaery.

Elle était Margaery.

Dans une autre vie, elle avait été Margaery, de la maison Tyrell, de Hautjardin, à Westeros, morte brûlée vive à Port-Réal...

Dieu avait décidé de la faire renaître sur cette même terre des siècles plus tard, sous les mêmes traits, Westeros était devenu l'Angleterre, Port-Réal s'était rebaptisée Londres. Cela lui paraissait d'une évidence folle, surtout quand, avec ce nouvel état d'esprit, elle voyait les petits détails autour d'elle qui confirmaient ses pensées.

L'un des symboles de l'Angleterre, c'était un lion. L'emblème de la maison des Tudors était une rose.

Henry, c'était Tommen.

Et Henry avait une vie similaire à Tommen : deuxième fils d'un roi ayant gagné sa couronne sur un champ de bataille et qui avait mis fin à une dynastie régnante, qui n'était pas appelé à régner à la base, ayant épousé la veuve de son frère, ayant entrelacé la foi et la couronne encore plus fortement qu'avant...

Margaery s'était souvent demandé pourquoi elle ne s'était pas réincarnée en Catherine d'Aragon plutôt qu'en Anne Boleyn. Après tout, Catherine était plus âgée qu'Henry, elle-même avait été plus âgée que Tommen. Non, Dieu avait jugé bon de lui rendre son apparence, sa personnalité flamboyante et de la faire renaître dans une famille aussi ambitieuse qu'avait été le clan Tyrell. Loras aussi avait eu cette chance... Jusqu'à ce qu'il meure à nouveau, décapité, sous les traits de George Boleyn, peu après son amant, Mark Smeaton. Du moins, elle voulait s'en convaincre, un homme préférant les hommes, marié de force à une jolie blonde, trahi et par extension tué par celle-ci... Elle était convaincue que Thomas Boleyn n'était pas Mace Tyrell. Jamais son père ne l'aurait laissée mourir ainsi.

Mais là où le doute lui déchirait le cœur, c'était que Tommen, sous les traits d'Henry, la condamnait à mort, alors qu'elle était certaine que c'était lui. Ne se souvenait-il pas ? Pourtant, c'était lui, c'était bien lui...

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'échafaud, elle se demanda pourquoi le Ciel lui avait accordé une renaissance, si c'était pour qu'elle meure à nouveau ainsi.

L'histoire était-elle condamnée à se répéter sans fin ?

Elle, Margaery Tyrell, Anne Boleyn, qui d'autres encore incarnerait-elle !

Devait-elle être un avertissement pour le monde des hommes des dangers de l'ambition dévorante ?

Après tout, dans cette vie, elle s'était gardée vierge pour Henry, déclarant ne se donner à lui que s'il la faisait reine. Elle ne voulait pas être une putain, elle voulait être la reine.

Elle l'avait été.

Pour mille jours.

Pas un de plus.

Pas un de moins.

Mille jours en tout.

Et si le feu lui était épargné en cette vie, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle mourrait brûlée. Elle avait voulu voler toujours plus haut, telle Icare, et ses ailes avaient fondu. D'ailleurs, dans ses cauchemars, Lady Mary ne venait-elle pas la brûler vive dans une cage de fer ? Encore une fois, elle avait joué au jeu des trônes, elle avait gagné, pour un temps, avant de perdre, une défaite dont elle était en grande partie responsable. Le pouvoir l'avait rendue apeurée, psychotique. Ca et ses entrailles maudites...

\- Oh mon Dieu, par pitié, si vous me laissez renaître encore une fois, laissez-moi avoir les souvenirs d'Anne en plus des mes mémoires originelles ! Laissez-les moi, pour que je ne commette plus les mêmes erreurs !

Elle pensa aux enfants qu'elle avait perdu. Elle pensa à celle qu'elle laissait derrière, sa petite Elizabeth, qui n'avait même pas trois ans... Quand elle avait compris qu'elle était Margaery, quand sa vie d'antan lui était aussi claire que l'actuelle, Elizabeth avait été son grand bonheur autant qu'une blessure secrète au fond de son cœur. Une question la hantait sans cesse :

Quand elle était dans le Septuaire de Baelor, sur le point d'être incinérée par le feu grégeois, était-elle enceinte ?

Elle n'en savait rien.

Cela n'était pas impossible mais à sa mort, elle ne savait pas si elle l'était, elle n'avait eu aucun signe. Elizabeth était-elle la réincarnation de cet enfant perdu en même temps qu'elle ? Elle espérait que non, sa vie s'annonçait déjà si compliquée, si on pouvait lui éviter un martyr de plus ! Pourtant, tout au fond d'elle, il y avait cette conviction profonde et calme :

Elizabeth serait reine.

Et elle serait plus qu'une reine.

Elle serait LA reine.

Elle serait tout ce que sa mère n'avait jamais été, elle la surpasserait en tout point.

Oui, Elizabeth serait la reine et son sang aurait été bien versé.

Cette intime certitude lui faisait pardonner à tous.

Margaery était morte reine nullipare.

Anne mourrait en reine déchue et mère d'une future reine.

Dans une prochaine vie, peut-être aurait-elle enfin une vie calme et heureuse ?

* * *

Au moment même où l'épée trancha le cou d'Anne, le roi Henry VIII hurla de douleur avant de fondre en larmes, se tenant la tête :

Ce fut quand sa femme perdit la vie que son ancienne existence lui fut révélée.

Dans une autre vie, il avait été le roi de ces terres, Anne s'appelait Margaery Tyrell, elle était sa reine, et il s'était donné la mort après avoir vu le Septuaire exploser, emportant sa femme et tant d'autres victimes...

Henry s'était souvent dit que cette connexion avec Anne, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus, était étrange. Il avait fallu qu'il la sacrifie pour enfin comprendre. Ils auraient pu avoir une vie heureuse à deux. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, sa vie actuelle avait toujours pris le dessus, Henry avait pris le dessus, le besoin d'un fils avait pris le dessus. Cela avait coûté son rang à Catherine... Comment garder Anne à ses côtés alors, elle qui traversait les mêmes épreuves que sa rivale ? Au fond de lui, il savait que la dernière fausse couche, ce garçon perdu, c'était de sa faute. Ils auraient pu être enfin ensemble.

Mais il avait tout gâché.

\- Margaery... Margaery, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

**FIN**


	6. Musubi - Your name

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours.

Aujourd'hui c'est **Noour** qui est à la plume pour le défi "UA réincarnation".

Résumé : Nous sommes tombés amoureux dans un endroit si éloigné que peu importe qu'ils nous atteignent, les choses comme "le destin" ou le "futur" ne nous toucheront pas. Choisissons un signe pour quand nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau pour la première fois, car je me lance maintenant à la poursuite de ton nom…

_Note : Song fic sur la chanson Zen Zen Zense de RADWIMPS, jouée dans le film Your Name._

* * *

_**T'es-tu enfin réveillé ? Pourquoi ne rencontres-tu donc pas mes yeux ?**_

Nous nous réveillons encore une fois de ce rêve sans queue ni tête, étrange, trop réaliste, d'une vie qui n'était pas la nôtre. Nous sommes en train de pleurer, sans se souvenir exactement du rêve que nous avons fait. Mais nous avons l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose.

_**Tu te fâches en disant "tu es en retard" alors que je suis venue ici en courant de toutes mes forces.**_

_**Mon cœur s'est précipité plus vite que mon corps ne le pouvait.**_

Mais je pédale sur cette montagne, et je tombe, et je me relève encore. Nous avons échangé nos corps, encore une fois. Je cours de toutes mes forces, à exploser mes poumons, pour te rejoindre dans l'autre monde. Le fil du temps se joue de nous, c'est Musubi. Les larmes dévalent mes joues. Je suis en chemin vers toi, criant ton nom, Mitsuha, toi qui es dans mon corps.

_**Rien qu'en pensant à tes cheveux et tes yeux mon cœur me fait mal**_

_**Je veux respirer en même temps que toi et ne jamais te laisser partir**_

_**A cette voix que je connais depuis longtemps**_

_**Que dois-je dire pour la première fois ? **_

Es-tu en train de rêver, en ce moment ? Après la nuit, nous échangeons de place. Travaillons ensemble pour comprendre cet incroyable phénomène. Je suis sûr d'une chose, si nous nous voyons, nous nous reconnaîtrons.

_**J'ai commencé à te chercher depuis ta vie passée, passée, passée**_

_**Je suis venu à la poursuite de ce rire maladroit**_

C'est sûr, tu étais la seule à vivre en moi, je suis le seul à vivre en toi. J'ai alors imité ta vie et chacun de tes gestes.

Tu m'as vu, dans ce train de Tokyo. Tu m'as appelé, Je ne t'ai pas reconnu.

"_Taki-Kun.. Taki-Kun… C'est moi. Tu ne te souviens pas ?" _

Tu es sorti du train quand je t'ai interpellé...

"_Quel est ton nom ?!_

_Mitsuha ! Je m'appelle...Mitsuha …"_

Et j'ai récupéré cette tresse que tu m'as lancé.

"_Ainsi les tresses que nous tissons sont un art divin et représentent le fil du temps lui-même. Les fils dansent, s'entremêlent, se démêlent et se brisent. C'est Musubi."_

_**Même si tu disparais complètement et te retrouves déchiré en morceaux**_

_**Je ne serais plus jamais perdu et recommencerai à te chercher depuis le début**_

_**Ou plutôt, nous pouvons essayer de reprendre le monde à zéro**_

Tu étais moi, je suis toi.

Ce moment-là, il y a trois ans, tu es venue, Mitsuha… Tu es venue et tu m'as trouvé. Mitsuha.. tu es venue me voir, avant que je te connaisse. Mais je ne pouvais pas te reconnaître.

Tu es ici, dans mon corps, Mitsuha. Et on se retrouve, sur cette montagne, lors de la semi-obscurité, le demi-jour, le crépuscule, je suis venu te voir. Pour te sauver.

Le crépuscule, cet instant qui sépare le jour de la nuit. Ce moment où le contour du monde s'estompe et où les êtres se rencontrent.

_**A partir d'où dois-je commencer l'histoire où tu étais encore endormi ? **_

_**Je suis venue te raconter cette histoire d'une valeur de millions d'années-lumières, mais je laisse mes yeux te refléter.**_

Comme deux voyageurs du temps, nous vivons au passé, futur et présent.

_**Je veux plaisanter avec le toi qui ne se connaît pas lui-même**_

_**Je veux tenter d'aimer ta douleur qui ne disparaît pas**_

_**Je t'ai rencontré au loin de quelques galaxies**_

_**Comment puis-je tenir ces mains sans les briser ? **_

Le crépuscule est bientôt fini. Pour ne pas oublier nos noms à notre réveil, écrivons-le sur nos mains. Mais tu as disparue, alors que le jour reprenait ses droits, en même temps que notre âme a rejoint notre corps. Mitsuha… Je voulais te dire qu'importe l'endroit où tu seras dans le monde, je te retrouverai. Tu t'appelles Mitsuha… Tu t'appelles… Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi je suis ici ?

Si… Je le sais … Je suis venu pour la voir, pour la sauver. Je veux qu'elle vive. Je l'aime. C'est quelqu'un d'important pour moi, que je ne veux pas perdre.

Mais… Quel est son nom ?

_**J'ai commencé à te chercher depuis ta vie passée, passée, passée**_

_**Je suis venu à la poursuite de cette voix forte et de ces larmes**_

Il me semble que ce monde veut encore m'apprivoiser. Jusqu'à hier ce n'était que le prologue du prologue. J'ai rêvé d'un monde qui n'était pas ici, d'une vie qui n'était pas la mienne.

_**La veille de notre révolution qui viendrait nous arrêter ? **_

_**Je ne serais plus jamais perdu et planterai un drapeau sur ton cœur**_

_**Tu m'as volé la force de renoncer**_

C'était comme la vision d'un rêve. Ni plus ni moins la vue d'un instant magique, devant cette comète qui marque le début de notre éternel retour.

Ne me demande pas qui je suis, en ce crépuscule du mois de septembre, j'attends ma bien aimé.

_**J'ai commencé à te chercher depuis ta vie passée, passée, passée**_

_**Je suis venu à la poursuite de ce rire maladroit**_

Il n'est jamais trop tard, Il n'est jamais trop tard… Pour se laisser une trace dans la mémoire.

_**Même si tu disparais complètement et te retrouves déchiré en morceaux**_

_**Je ne serais plus jamais perdu et recommencerai à te chercher depuis le début**_

_**Pendant que je fredonne cette chanson, des années lumières s'il le faut**_

Continuons à vivre dans ce monde avec autant de chapitres qu'il le faut. Nous sommes adultes maintenant. Mais tous les jours, à chaque moment, je cherche, et ce depuis toujours, quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Pourquoi les paysages d'une ville disparue me font autant d'effets ?

Et je te vois dans ce train. Je te connais. J'ai toujours cherché quelqu'un. Je cours dans Tokyo, ma main t'a enfin rattrapé.

Des larmes dévalent nos joues. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées, nous en sommes sûrs. Alors, dis-moi, quel est ton nom ?


	7. La neige - GOT

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours.

Petit mot de l'auteur (**Almayen**) : J'ai dû commencer au moins trois OS avant d'arriver à celui-ci qui n'en n'est pas un au final. **_Le texte ci-dessous est en effet le premier chapitre d'une fic qui sera publiée sur mon compte personnel_**. Je ne peux que remercier tous mes petits camarades du Comptoir pour l'organisation de ce défi qui m'a donné l'occasion de poser par écrit ce truc qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

**Résumé** : La première fois où c'était arrivé, Jaime avait 15 ans et depuis qu'il avait intégré l'ordre des Chevaliers blancs, les choses allaient de mal en pis. Il ne savait pas expliquer ces visions d'épées et d'armures venues d'un autre temps et qui lui procuraient des frissons d'épouvantes. Et entre ce sang, ces morts et cette neige, seul un nom inconnu parvenait à l'apaiser : Brienne.

* * *

La neige

La première fois où c'était arrivé, Jaime avait quinze ans.

L'évènement qu'il ne savait pas trop qualifier s'était déroulé lors d'une chaude journée d'août, où l'air était sec et le soleil tapant. Une journée banale en été pour les Terres d'Ouest, en somme. Jaime avait dîné la veille avec de nombreux membres respectables de l'élite du pays, venus lui souhaiter bonne chance pour la prochaine étape de sa vie. Il avait passé la soirée à répondre aux encouragements feints tout en évitant les regards furieux de son père et de sa sœur. Seul son frère semblait sincèrement enchanté pour lui, bien que profondément triste par rapport à son départ imminent.

\- Tu ne m'oublieras pas ?

\- Comment pourrais-je t'oublier Tyrion ? Tu es mon frère préféré.

\- Tu reviendras jouer avec moi ? avait demandé un Tyrion suppliant.

\- Bien sûr, avait affirmé Jaime. Je viendrais dès que je le pourrais.

Jaime avait fait de son mieux pour cacher ses propres inquiétudes – serait-il en mesure de rentrer aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr.

Il avait donc passé la matinée avec son petit frère, afin d'en profiter le plus possible. Tyrion l'avait assommé de propos enthousiastes sur sa dernière lecture, ne manquant pas de l'étonner une énième fois sur sa maturité. A onze ans, Tyrion était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le serait jamais – et si Jaime l'avait compris et accepté, ce n'était pas le cas de Cersei. Il se demandait parfois si la haine de sa sœur pour leur frère n'était pas aussi motivée par une jalousie aussi injuste que déplacée.

Injuste et déplacée, tout comme son absence. Cersei l'avait superbement ignoré pendant les deux derniers mois. Jaime savait qu'elle cherchait d'une certaine manière à se protéger et à s'habituer à son absence. Mais il savait également qu'elle cherchait à le faire culpabiliser, ce que Jaime appréciait moyennement. Il quittait certes la maison pour une université à Port-Réal, mais était-ce une raison pour lui en vouloir ? Il devait bien voler de ses propres ailes et étudier. Il était peut-être malheureux qu'il doive le faire si loin, mais il n'allait pas ne pas suivre les études de ses rêves sous prétexte que son école était à l'autre bout du continent et que cela déplaisait à Cersei. Comme si lui-même n'était pas attristée de quitter sa terre natale…

Il était en train de vérifier ses bagages avec nostalgie lorsque Cersei était rentrée dans sa chambre. Elle avait été si silencieuse que Jaime ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il ne s'était pas agit d'elle. Mais Cersei et lui ne faisaient qu'un, et il savait immédiatement repérer quand elle était près de lui, comme si son aura retrouvait sa place auprès de la sienne. Jaime avait toutefois continué à cocher les différents éléments de sa liste sans lever le nez vers elle. Il avait finalement brisé le silence environnant pour lui demander :

\- Tu es venue me rendre mon passeport ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je saurais où il est ? Tu n'as qu'à faire attention à tes affaires.

\- Cersei.

Son ton était sec mais sa patience était épuisée. Il devait s'envoler le lendemain pour les Terres de la Couronne et n'avait aucune envie de se faire arrêter par la douane parce que certains de ses papiers manquaient à l'appel. Il entendit un soupir, rapidement suivi par un petit carnet rouge jeté sur le lit – son passeport, ce qui était au moins ça de fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se réconcilier avec Cersei, ne souhaitant en aucun cas la quitter fâché.

Il se tourna alors vers elle et son souffle resta bloqué. Elle était aussi belle que d'ordinaire. _Non, pas belle. Elle était resplendissante_. Il aurait dû être habitué après quinze ans passés à ses côtés, mais il était pourtant toujours aussi surpris de sa grâce et de son élégance.

Cersei ne disait rien. Elle vérifia plutôt si la porte était bien fermée, et s'avança vers lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle commença à enlever sa légère robe blanche qui laissait deviner ses formes parfaites. Jaime déglutit comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête – et en comprenant qu'il ne souhaitait en aucune manière l'arrêter. Il savait que leurs désirs étaient monstrueux… mais ils luttaient contre ceux-ci depuis bien trop longtemps. Jaime partait le lendemain, et ne reviendrait pas avant de longs mois. Ne devaient-ils pas profiter l'un de l'autre pendant qu'il en était encore temps ?

Cersei, comme toujours, partageait et comprenait ses pensées. Elle continua de se rapprocher de lui. Jaime ne l'avait jamais vu aussi timide, et ce fut tout aussi timidement qu'il se saisit de ses lèvres.

_Personne ne me déserte comme ça._

Jaime s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, la voix incertaine.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Cersei n'avait pris que deux secondes pour souffler cette réponse et était retournée immédiatement à ses lèvres. Elle faisait maintenant parcourir ses mains sur son torse, lui prodiguant des caresses qui lui firent oublier son hallucination auditive. Son esprit se redirigea vers leur activité, jusqu'à ce que Cersei lui prenne la main.

_Papa n'est pas là. Et ceci devrait t'aider à t'en souvenir !_

Jaime poussa un cri et fit un bond pour se dégager de Cersei. Celle-ci le regardait, avec ce qui était un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude. Il l'entendit lointainement prononcer son nom, mais ne fut pas en mesure d'y répondre.

Dans son esprit se mélangeaient divers éléments qu'il ne parvenait pas à démêler correctement : de nombreuses épées, des cheveux blonds, un manteau blanc. Et de la neige – énormément de neige. Des voix qu'il ne connaissait pas s'ajoutaient à ces fragments éparses, dont il croyait reconnaître certaines.

**.**

Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, la nuit était tombée. Il était allongé dans son lit, mais Cersei avait disparu. A sa place se trouvait son père. Même dans la pénombre de la chambre de son fils, le grand Tywin Lannister demeurait tout aussi impressionnant que lorsqu'il endossait son rôle de souverain des Terres d'Ouest. Jaime fit un vague geste pour lui demander de l'eau et des explications, ce que son père comprit. Tout en le faisant boire, Tywin expliqua :

\- Cersei m'a raconté qu'elle était venue t'aider à faire tes bagages mais tu as tout à coup fait une attaque et tu t'es évanoui. N'est-ce pas le signe que tu devrais rester ici ? Il est encore temps de changer d'avis. Ton inconscient t'indique que tu ne veux pas réellement partir. Tu devrais…

\- Non.

Jaime éclaircit sa voix encore faible.

\- C'est vous que ne voulez pas me voir partir. Si je me suis évanoui, c'est parce que vous m'avez laissé faire tous les préparatifs sans m'aider en quoi que ce soit, et que j'en suis fatigué. Je compte partir, que cela vous déplaise ou non.

Tywin reposa la carafe d'eau brusquement en poussant un soupir las.

\- Cela me déplaît. Mais tu as quinze ans désormais. Je ne peux plus t'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Mais si tu pars, ne t'attend pas à être bien accueilli quand tu reviendras.

Il se leva et jeta sur le pas de la porte :

\- Si jamais tu reviens.

La porte se ferma, laissant Jaime à sa solitude.

Il essaya de faire abstraction de la douleur que lui avaient causé les paroles de son père pour se concentrer sur les informations qu'il lui avait fourni. Cersei avait dit qu'il avait fait une attaque – mais en était-ce une ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était évanoui. Ou plutôt, il savait pourquoi mais ne parvenait à se l'expliquer de manière _rationnelle_. Cersei l'avait touché, et il avait été pris de nombreuses visions, si intenses et violentes qu'il en avait été submergé. Plus étonnant encore, ces images ne lui appartenaient pas. S'il avait cru reconnaître la voix de Cersei dans sa première vision, les suivantes mêlaient des visages et des lieux qui lui étaient inconnus – comme toute cette neige, par exemple. On ne trouvait pas de neige dans les Terres d'Ouest, si bien qu'il n'en avait vu qu'une fois, quand ils étaient partis au Nord faire du ski. Il était plus jeune, et certains éléments avaient pu disparaître de son esprit, mais tout de même… il était sûr que jamais il n'avait neigé aussi durement lors de leur semaine de vacance. Et ce froid…

Oui, ces hallucinations – car il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela – ne lui appartenaient pas. Mais d'où lui venaient-elles ?

Avalant un verre d'eau pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées, il se dégagea de ses couvertures qui le faisaient transpirer abondamment dans cette chaleur abominable – _la chaleur ?_ L'explication devait tenir en la météo, en ce soleil étouffant qui comprimait les sens. Couplée à sa fatigue, la chaleur avait dû lui causer ces visions.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement en sentant un poids dont il ignorait jusqu'alors la présence quitter ses épaules, il fit un point intérieur. Il allait bel et bien partir demain pour les Terres de la Couronne, intégrer l'université du Donjon Rouge et en devenir le meilleur élève. Ainsi il pourrait accomplir son rêve et intégrer la troupe d'élite des Chevaliers Blancs. Oui, pour une fois Jaime allait être égoïste et suivre sa propre voie.

Fier de ses résolutions, il essaya de s'endormir, sans succès. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, les hallucinations revenaient, chacune remplies de sang, de mort, de larme et de _neige_. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que de la neige puisse être aussi terrifiante, et pourtant tout son être était remplit de sueurs glacées lorsque venaient à son esprit ces images de plaines blanches et désertées de toute vie.

Il pensait être condamné à passer sa dernière nuit à tenter de se débattre parmi les sensations désagréables qui parcouraient son esprit et corps lorsqu'il entendit à l'intérieur de lui-même :

_Appelez-moi Brienne. Pas fillette_.

Ces deux phrases le calmèrent immédiatement. La voix appartenait de nouveau à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas – le prénom Brienne lui était tout aussi inconnu. Ce fut pourtant avec son nom sur les lèvres qu'il s'endormit, les pensées tournées vers ce simple petit mot dont il ne savait rien.

_Brienne_.


	8. Entre imaginaire et inventé - GOT

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours.

Aujourd'hui c'est **Marina Ka-Fai** qui est à la plume pour le défi "Couple inattendu".

Résumé : Shireen venait de poser une belle énigme à son cousin Joffrey : qui était donc cet homme assez bête pour se présenter à un gala au bras d'une moche, volontairement en plus ?

* * *

**Entre l'imaginaire et l'inventé**

Quand Joffrey Baratheon apprit par sa cousine Shireen qu'elle avait un cavalier, il n'eut aucune réaction particulière, si ce n'était son habituel ricanement de pitié. Robert, le père du jeune homme, organisait tous les ans un gala où se réunissaient la famille, les appuis politiques et commerciaux. Et pour Joffrey, le seul homme qui aurait accepté d'emmener Shireen et de danser avec elle était leur oncle Renly. Cela faisait des années que Renly se dévouait pour ne pas laisser sa nièce sur le banc des filles trop moches pour être invitées à danser et quand il ne le pouvait pas, c'était Loras, son futur époux, qui prenait la relève. Quelle gloire y avait-il pour une jeune femme de vingt ans désormais d'annoncer que son homosexuel d'oncle allait être sa roue de secours pour la sixième année consécutive?

\- Tu es bien gentil, Renly, d'inviter notre Shireen tous les ans. Dit Selyse à son beau-frère

\- C'est avec plaisir, mais ce n'est pas moi cette année. Répondit-il

\- C'est donc Loras?

\- Non plus. Shireen elle-même nous a annoncés qu'elle avait un cavalier. Elle était si excitée, c'était adorable!

La curiosité de Joffrey avait été piquée au vif.

Qui donc avait accepté d'accompagner Tronche de Steak Barbecue au gala des Baratheon?

Quelqu'un qui avait mauvais goût ou pitié d'elle.

Il opta plutôt pour la pitié, car s'il devait être objectif, Shireen n'était pas la fille la plus dégueulasse qui lui avait été donné de voir.

Du haut de son mètre cinquante-trois, elle était mince et dotée d'une peau de porcelaine où s'étaient logé les fameux yeux bleus des Baratheon, son visage poupin encadré par des longs cheveux noirs lustrés, eux aussi héritage du clan des cerfs. Elle avait les lèvres peut-être un peu fines, notamment la lippe supérieure, mais elles étaient naturellement rosées. Un manque de menton peut-être et un nez un peu trop long. En terme d'atouts féminins plus aguicheurs, elle avait une gorge à se damner. Dans l'ensemble, elle évoquait ces femmes aux allures éternellement enfantines, ces petites poupées précieuses. Non, le plus grand soucis de Shireen, c'était un coup du sort qui avait transformé sa beauté prometteuse dans l'enfance en tragédie. Toute jeune, elle avait contracté la grisécaille, une maladie infectieuse qui transformait la peau, lui donnant l'apparence de pierre. On put la guérir mais elle resta défigurée : la partie gauche de son visage, de la mâchoire au dessous de ses yeux, était marquée par des cicatrices évoquant ces pierres. Ajoutez à cela une timidité maladive, le fait d'être une grosse tête, et Shireen était devenue une paria pour les élèves des écoles qu'elle avait fréquenté. Myrcella, quand elle eut l'âge d'assister au gala, avait trouvé assez vite un autre cavalier que son frère aîné ou leurs oncles. Un régulier d'ailleurs, qui détonnait. Un Martell.

Shireen ?

Depuis six ans, c'était son oncle ou son quasi-oncle qui l'emmenait. La honte. Et pourtant, cette année-là, elle avait réussi à trouver quelqu'un ! Qui aurait eu assez pitié d'elle pour accepter ? S'afficher à son bras, c'était se tirer une balle dans le pied. Shireen avait beau être gentille, on prêterait au cavalier des intentions douteuses face à la défiguration de la petite.

\- Est-ce que ça serait son petit-ami ? Continua Selyse. Elle nous avait parlé d'un garçon qu'elle fréquentait. Elle ne nous a pas dit qui, cependant.

Renly garda un sourire énigmatique. Joffrey parvint à faire croire qu'il s'étouffait parce qu'il avait avalé de travers. Shireen avait un petit-ami ?! Oh, cet homme-là devait avoir désespéramment envie pour se rabattre sur ça !

\- Eh bien, on aura notre répondre samedi soir !

Le reste de la semaine parut bien long.

_XXXXX_

Si presque tout le monde avait laissé un audible son de surprise s'échapper, Joffrey fut l'un des rares à réprimer un fou-rire. Au bras de Shireen Baratheon, un jeune homme qui faisait presque trente centimètres de plus qu'elle, beau, blond, aux yeux d'un vert émeraude rehaussés par les mèches sables qui épousaient ses sourcils. Des lèvres pleines, des traits fins et réguliers, un nez droit, un front haut, le sourire chaleureux.

Oui, pour tous ou presque, Shireen avait dégoté ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de bombe.

Joffrey dut admettre que c'était intelligent de la part de Shireen d'avoir été chercher Lancel.

Un homme pas trop compliqué à contacter car faisant partie de la famille, même un peu éloignée (il était le cousin germain de sa mère, donc par extension un cousin par mariage pour son père ainsi que pour celui de Shireen), bien fait de sa personne et assez bonne pâte pour jouer le jeu.

Ou alors trop con pour accepter et Joffrey optait pour la deuxième option.

La majorité des gens avaient tendance à oublier que Lancel était lié à Shireen par le jeu des mariages, les Lannister étant une famille bien fournie. Puis, il se rappela les mots de Selyse. Shireen avait évoqué un petit-ami.

\- Elle lui aura menti, sans doute. Et Renly le savait, d'où son expression débile.

Lancel avait poussé le vice à accorder sa tenue à celle de sa partenaire : un costume classique noir pour aller avec la sublime longue robe noire avec un décolleté profond et des épaules en plumes. Joffrey avait même du mal à croire qu'elle avait osé. Il jouait bien la comédie, Lancel, mine de rien. Son regard sur elle d'amoureux transi était presque réaliste.

\- Shireen, tu es splendide ! S'extasia Myrcella

\- Pas autant que toi !

Lancel laissa les cousines discuter ensemble, prétextant aller chercher un verre, sans oublier de proposer à sa compagne de lui en rapporter un. C'était une élégante manière de laisser deux femmes se retrouver. Cela aussi, Joffrey devait bien l'avouer, Lancel maîtrisait. Oui, Lancel était bon comédien et un maître du paraître, des bonnes manières.

\- Elle t'a promis quoi en échange de tes services ? Lui demanda-t-il en se plaçant à côté de lui

\- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me soudoie pour obtenir quelque chose de moi. Répondit Lancel sans lui accorder un regard

\- Alors, tu es bien bête ! Tout travail mérite salaire.

\- J'ai peut-être la gueule de l'emploi, Joffrey. Mais je ne suis pas encore devenu pute de luxe.

\- T'es donc là de ton plein gré, juste parce que tu as écouté ton bon cœur ? C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais ! Mais... Eh ! Où tu vas ?! J'ai pas fini de t'humilier !

Son interlocuteur venait de s'esquiver, profitant de l'arrivée de ses parents pour aller les embrasser.

\- Alors, c'est donc lui, ton Roméo mystère ? Dit Selyse à sa fille

\- Il te rend heureuse ? Ajouta Stannis

\- La plus heureuse.

\- C'est tout ce qui compte.

Il s'avérait que l'université dans laquelle étudiait Shireen était à deux pas de l'appartement de Lancel. Les deux jeunes gens se croisaient auparavant lors d'événements, ils étaient cordiaux, sans plus. Ce rapprochement géographique avait crée une vraie amitié entre eux. Dès qu'il avait su qu'elle étudiait là, sachant le dépaysement que c'était d'étudier loin de chez soi, il lui avait proposé de venir déjeuner avec lui quand elle le pouvait, elle pouvait sonner si elle manquait de quelque chose. Il ne s'imposait pas. Il proposait. Et avoir un repère familier dans une ville nouvelle avait été un soulagement pour la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle s'inquiéta que ses visites fréquentes ne nuisent aux amours de Lancel, il la rassura vite : il n'avait aucune romance. A vingt-huit ans, Lancel Lannister était toujours célibataire, l'un des plus en vue dans la haute société. Lucide, il se comparait à un porte-monnaie. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il évitait de trop s'impliquer dans un flirt ou même dans une amitié avant de réellement connaître la personne. Se faisant, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Au fil du temps, l'amitié était devenue une affection. Ils décidèrent d'essayer, pour ne pas avoir de regret. Lancel comme Shireen considéraient ce choix comme l'un des meilleurs de leurs vies. S'ils ne parlaient pas encore de mariage, ils envisageaient de plus en plus de vivre ensemble.

\- Pff, un idiot et une moche, j'imagine les gosses... Encore une belle histoire inventée pour rassurer les parents ! Pensa Joffrey

Lancel se pencha car Shireen voulait lui murmurer quelque chose. Après un choc initial, le visage du jeune homme s'illumina et la prenant dans ses bras, il la fit décoller de terre, la faisant rire.

\- Je t'aime tellement !

\- On peut savoir quelle est la bonne nouvelle ? Demanda Tommen

\- On la garde pour nous encore quelques temps mais vous saurez, c'est promis.

Deux mois plus tard, Joffrey eut la preuve ultime qu'il s'était trompé.

Shireen Baratheon n'avait pas soudoyé Lancel pour apparaître au gala avec elle. L'histoire d'un rapprochement n'avait pas été inventée.

Parce que Lancel aurait été incapable de demander à Shireen, en échange de ses bons et loyaux services, de porter son enfant.

Oui, même pour Joffrey, c'était un peu trop vicieux.

**FIN**


	9. Un Homme et une Fille - GOT

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur: Je fais donc ce OS suite au défi : un couple inattendu pour le recueil du Comptoir des Auteurs. Merci à Marina Ka-Fai pour m'avoir relu et corrigé !**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à G. R. R. Martin. **_

_**Résumé : Lorsqu'une situation cocasse fait se rencontrer deux personnes qui n'avaient rien à faire ensemble et que l'amour décide de s'inviter peu à peu, cela peut donner une situation encore plus cocasse !**_

_**Warning: Lemon.**_

_**Fandom: Game of Thrones.**_

_**Pairing: Shereen/Jaqen - Sir Davos**_

* * *

Un Homme Et Une Fille (by Mana2702).

* * *

Shireen termina de coiffer ses longs cheveux blonds. La jeune femme se passa une main sur la joue, elle resterait à jamais marquée par cette maladie de peau et ça l'attristait beaucoup. Elle avait maintenant 16 ans et elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait jamais de mari. La jeune femme savait aussi que seul son père, Stannis, et son ami Davos ne la voyaient pas comme un monstre. La jeune femme posa sa brosse et sa porte s'ouvrit tout à coup. Shireen se retourna, un homme était dos à elle, il venait de fermer la porte et il écoutait ce qui se passait dehors. Shireen demanda tranquillement :

-Excusez moi mais que faites-vous là ?

-Parce qu'un homme doit se cacher un peu.

Il se retourna et Shireen fut éblouie par sa beauté. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus, un nez droit, des lèvres pleines, des cheveux châtains avec une mèche blanche. Ses yeux semblaient un peu tristes, Shireen se demandait pourquoi il avait l'air si navré. Elle demanda :

-Pourquoi vous devez-vous cacher ? Et pourquoi vous parlez de vous à la troisième personne ?

-Qui est la fille qui veut savoir ?

-Shireen Baratheon, et vous qui êtes-vous ? Vous savez je n'ai qu'à crier un peu et les gardes sauront que vous êtes ici.

-Mais pourquoi une fille voudrait qu'un homme se fasse arrêter ?

-Parce qu'une fille n'aime pas qu'on parle d'elle à la troisième personne devant elle, et qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on fasse irruption dans sa chambre sans frapper. Après tout, une fille est une princesse !

L'inconnu arqua un sourcil et eut un sourire en coin amusé :

-Une fille a du caractère, un homme aime ça. L'homme s'appelle Jaqen H'ghar. Puisque la fille lui a donné son nom c'est normal qu'un homme lui donne le sien.

-Alors, pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit ce que vous faites ici ? Après tout, vous êtes entré dans ma chambre comme si vous étiez chez vous !

-Un homme a tué un autre homme.

-Oh... et donc c'est pour ça que vous vous cachez.

-Oui.

Il s'était remis contre la porte, mais il tourna la tête vers elle :

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas de fiancé ?

-Parce que j'ai la moitié du visage couvert de cicatrices.

-Mais ça ne rend pas la fille laide pour autant. Ça ajoute du caractère à son beau visage.

Shireen rougit malgré elle, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Aucun homme ne lui avait fait de compliments avant, à part Davos qui était comme un oncle pour elle. Il la regarda :

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'une fille rougit ?

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me complimente, les gens ont plutôt tendance à se moquer de moi et à me fuir qu'à me dire que mes cicatrices donnent du caractère à mon beau visage.

-Les gens sont stupides.

Dehors il y avait des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. On toqua à la porte :

-Princesse ouvrez s'il vous plaît.

Shireen regarda Jaqen :

-Venez par ici !

Puis elle cria vers la porte :

\- Une minute s'il vous plaît.

Elle tira Jaquen par la main et le fit se cacher dans son énorme armoire en bois massif. Elle posa une main sur ses lèvres :

-Ne faites pas de bruit.

Jaqen se contenta de secouer la tête et on toqua à la porte de façon plus insistante :

-Princesse ouvrez !

Shireen referma l'armoire et alla ouvrir. Les gardes la regardèrent :

-Princesse un inconnu s'est faufilé dans le château et a réussi à tuer un membre de la garde personnelle de votre père. Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?

-Non, personne n'est entré ici à part vous. Qui a été tué ?

-Eltar Dormias princesse.

-Oh... j'espère que vous allez le retrouver dans ce cas.

Les gardes hochèrent la tête et repartirent. La jeune femme ferma la porte et vit l'armoire s'ouvrir. Jaqen en sortit et eut un nouveau sourire en coin :

-Une fille a caché un homme, pourquoi ?

-Parce que l'homme que vous avez tué un monstre.

-Un monstre ?

-Oui, Eltar a eu des gestes inappropriés à mon égard.

-Que veut dire une fille ?

-Lorsque j'avais 10 ans Eltar est venu pour me « protéger », et il a commencé à toucher mon corps là où il n'avait pas à le toucher. J'ai crié, il a eu peur et il est parti. Ensuite j'ai tout raconté à mes parents mais ils ne m'ont pas crue.

-Alors l'homme aurait dû le tuer deux fois !

Shireen eut un petit sourire timide, ce Jaqen était plus gentil qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il demanda :

-Une fille ne doit pas se laisser faire, elle a eu raison de crier. Une fille est en âge d'être aimée comme il se doit, d'être vénérée comme une déesse. Et tout ça sans que ça implique forcément son corps.

-Euh... je...

Il y avait toujours des bruits de pas dans les couloirs, apparemment les gardes le cherchaient toujours activement. Shireen se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et se tourna vers sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda en bas, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse s'enfuir par ici et les recherches semblaient ne pas être prêtes à s'arrêter. L'adolescente soupira et rougit encore un peu car elle sentait que Jaqen ne la quittait pas des yeux. La jeune femme tourna la tête :

-Je ne sais pas comment vous aider, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils ne vous auront pas trouvé.

-C'est fâcheux, un homme ne peut tout de même pas rester ici jusqu'à la fin des temps.

On toqua à la porte et la voix de Stannis lança :

-Shireen, ouvre.

La blonde regarda à nouveau Jaqen et le cacha à nouveau dans l'armoire. Le jeune homme le regarda et lui fit signe qu'il allait se taire. Elle sourit et alla ouvrir la porte. Son père ouvrit la porte :

-Shireen est-ce qu'un homme est entré dans ta chambre ?

-A part un garde tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'il cherchait un fugitif non.

-Ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça on a fait bloquer toutes les sorties ! Tu le caches ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Gardes, fouillez la chambre de ma fille. Je suis désolé Shireen mais cet homme est un assassin, il doit répondre de ses actes.

Il fit reculer sa filles et trois gardes pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils commencèrent à chercher, ouvrant les malles, retournant le lit. Shireen était impuissante, elle regardait tout ça sans rien pouvoir faire. Tout à coup un garde ouvrit les portes de l'armoire en grand. Rien, elle était vide. Shireen fut elle-même surprise par cette découverte, comment avait fait Jaqen pour partir, ou bien pour se cacher ? Stannis serra les dents :

-Je vois... on finira par le trouver ! Messieurs sortez, laissons ma fille seule, il faut qu'elle remette sa chambre en ordre.

Ils quittèrent tous la chambre, Davos était le dernier. Il regarda Shireen puis lui fit un clin d'œil et murmura quand les autres furent assez éloignés :

-Si j'étais vous je vérifierai la planche au fond de mon armoire, on ne sait jamais.

Puis il partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Shireen fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Davos était fidèle à Stannis, pourtant il semblait connaître des secrets et la soutenir. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours eu de l'affection pour elle, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait au point de trahir Stannis. Shireen se dirigea donc vers son armoire, l'ouvrit et toucha la planche au fond. Elle fit glisser sa main sur le bois et tout à coup son doigt rencontra un renfoncement. La blonde appuya et le panneau de bois bascula. En réalité le fond de son armoire était une trappe menant à un tunnel sombre. Shireen était stupéfaite, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire. Une chose était sûre : Jaqen n'était plus là. L'adolescente se dit que c'était mieux ainsi, avec de la chance il avait déjà quitté l'île à présent. Elle referma la trappe, puis l'armoire et se mit à ranger le désordre qu'avait provoqué les gardes. L'adolescente était un peu déçue que ça se soit terminé ainsi, pour une fois qu'il y avait un peu d'animation dans sa vie. Une fois qu'elle eut tout rangé, la blonde s'installa devant sa fenêtre et se mit à lire.

* * *

Plusieurs mois plus tard, alors que Shireen était en train de lire, elle entendit des coups du côté de son armoire. Elle arqua un sourcil et alla ouvrir. Elle appuya sur le bouton et la trappe bascula. Elle vit Jaqen entrer avec un sourire en coin. La blonde arqua un sourcil :

-Mais... que faites-vous là ?

-Un homme a une autre mission à accomplir ici.

-Vous allez encore tuer quelqu'un ?

Il posa son index sur les lèvres fines de l'adolescente :

-Une fille ne veut pas réellement savoir ce genre de choses. Une fille doit rester innocente et douce tant qu'elle le peut encore.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit discrètement par la porte de sa chambre. Shireen resta bouche bée, elle se demandait même si elle n'avait pas rêvé tant tout cela était étrange et avait été rapide. Elle reprit sa lecture, ne cherchant pas plus à comprendre et un peu plus tard on ouvrit à nouveau sa porte. Jaqen approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front :

-Une fille ne doit pas changer, elle est parfaite.

Et il partit par la trappe dans l'armoire. Shireen sentit sa gorge se serrer sans savoir pourquoi. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, le ne pouvait pas donc ne pouvait pas être triste qu'il reparte déjà. Elle posa son livre et se décida à explorer ce tunnel. Après tout elle n'était plus rassurée maintenant qu'elle savait qu'on pouvait entrer ou sortir du palais en passant par sa chambre. La blonde prit donc sa chandelle et partit dans le tunnel. C'était sombre mais sec, elle s'était attendue à ce que les parois soient humides mais elle s'était totalement trompée. Elle marcha un moment qui lui sembla être une éternité et elle arriva enfin sur une plage. L'adolescente fut surprise, elle vit Jaqen sur une barque en train de s'éloigner du rivage. Il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant :

-Que fait une fille ici ?!

-Je voulais voir où menait ce fameux tunnel.

-Une fille doit retourner dans sa chambre, son père va la chercher.

-Vous reviendrez ?

-Un homme ne peut pas prédire l'avenir, mais il faut garder espoir.

Shireen était déçue, elle aurait aimé avoir une réponse plus claire. Elle fit donc demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se remit à lire, de toute façon elle n'avait pas d'autre occupation à faire. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle en était arrivée là, elle espérait qu'un meurtrier reviendrait tuer quelqu'un uniquement pour le voir. Davos arriva un peu plus tard et entra après avoir toqué :

-Tout va bien princesse ?

-Oui merci, et vous Ser ?

-Moi aussi, mais vous avez l'air triste depuis quelques temps.

-Non je dois simplement être fatiguée, tout va bien je vous assure.

-Vous vous êtes prise d'affection pour ce meurtrier aussi discret qu'un chat ?

-Il semblerait.

Davos hocha la tête, il avait bien sentit que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Il posa une main sur son épaule :

-Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra, et que cette fois ce sera pour vous.

-J'en doute, personne ne peut vouloir de moi avec ce visage affreux !

-Ne dites pas ça, vous êtes très belle princesse ! Vous voir vous dénigrer ainsi me fait beaucoup de peine ! Vous êtes une magnifique jeune femme, et croyez moi, si je n'étais pas marié et que j'avais vingt ans de moins je demanderai votre main à votre père sans la moindre hésitation !

Shireen sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

-Vous êtes bien trop gentil Ser Davos, je ne mérite pas tant d'affection de votre part.

-Bien sûr que si. Vous êtes la fille que j'aurais toujours aimé avoir !

Elle lui sourit, elle aimait beaucoup cet homme, il était si gentil. Ser Davos quitta sa chambre et l'adolescente resta seule.

* * *

Shireen allait marcher un peu sur la plage chaque jour, elle espérait toujours voir Jaqen revenir. Elle trouvait son côté mystérieux très séduisant. Elle faisait donc sa petite promenade chaque jour mais elle ne le voyait jamais. Au moins elle prenait l'air, et un jour au détour de ses 17 ans, elle décida de se baigner. La blonde vérifia autour d'elle et comme personne n'était dans les parages, elle se déshabilla entièrement etrentra dans l'eau. Elle se baigna un peu et vit une barque approcher au loin. La jeune femme continua de nager sans y prêter plus attention que ça. La barque s'arrêta finalement devant elle et la voix lança :

-Une fille ne devrait pas se promener dans cette tenue.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Un homme avait envie de revoir une fille.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de l'eau. Elle attrapa sa robe et l'enfila. Jaqen la regardait tranquillement et il finit par demander :

-Alors, que veux faire une fille maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas... on peut aller dans ma chambre.

-Que veut faire une fille dans sa chambre ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ce que je sais c'est que si on vous voit vous allez avoir des ennuis.

Jaqen eut son fameux sourire en coin et ils passèrent par le passage secret. Shireen se passa une main dans les cheveux et se tourna vers Jaqen :

-Que veut faire un homme maintenant ?

-Un homme voudrait faire bien des choses, mais une fille est peut-être trop jeune.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous avez pourtant dit que je devais être vénérée comme une déesse.

-En effet un homme a dit ça car c'est la vérité. Une fille est belle mais elle n'en a pas conscience.

-En effet, personne d'autre que mon père et son conseiller ne me l'a dit avant.

-Les autres hommes sont donc tous aveugles et stupides. Une fille est magnifique.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et caressa sa joue pleine de cicatrices avec son pouce. Il y déposa des baisers ce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Personne n'avait jamais touché ses cicatrices avant, à part les mestres qui l'avait soignée quand elle était bébé. Jaqen lui sourit et recula :

-Une fille ne doit pas avoir honte de son visage.

-Et si mon père me trouve un fiancé ?

-Alors une fille se mariera et aura des enfants.

-Et que fera l'homme pendant ce temps ?

-Il continuera de faire ce qu'il faisait avant et il se dira que c'est grâce à lui qu'une fille a compris qu'elle était belle.

Shireen se passa une main dans les cheveux, elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre sa logique. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et recula. La blonde caressa sa joue et fut surprise de constater à quel point il avait la peau douce. Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Jaqen. C'était aussi léger qu'un papillon. Elle recula :

-Une fille avait tellement envie de revoir un homme !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, une fille n'arrêtait pas de penser à Jaqen H'ghar. »

Elle vit une étincelle pétiller dans le regard bleu face à elle. Apparemment le fait qu'elle ait prononcé son nom lui faisait de l'effet. Le brun la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore. Ce baiser n'était pas doux, il était sauvage et passionné. La blonde frissonna, c'était délicieux. Il la prit dans ses bras et continua de l'embrasser, il se fichait bien d'avoir plus de vingt ans de plus qu'elle. Il posa sa main sur la gorge de la jeune femme et recula légèrement :

-Ce n'est peut-être pas raisonnable qu'un homme fasse ça avec une fille. Une fille est si jeune, si innocente. Un homme se sentirait coupable de prendre son innocence, elle n'est même pas mariée, et si elle perd son innocence elle n'aura jamais de mari.

-Et si elle ne veut pas avoir de mari ?

-Elle le doit pour avoir des enfants et faire honneur à sa famille.

-Et si la fille veut que tout ça soit avec un homme ?

Jaqen eut encore un demi sourire et lui sourit :

-Une fille voudrait s'enfuir avec un homme ?

-Oui.

-Une fille est bien naïve. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que, un homme aurait la responsabilité d'une fille et il n'est pas sûr de le vouloir. »

Shireen fit la moue et se sécha avant de changer de robe. Jaqen continuait de la regarder, il avait déjà fait une énorme erreur en revenant, il était un tueur, il ne pouvait pas s'encombrer d'une histoire d'amour. Le brun soupira :

-Un homme va partir, il n'aurait pas dû venir.

-Mais non voyons restez ! Si vous partez je pars avec vous !

-Une fille ne peut pas faire ça, des gens l'aiment ici.

-Mais c'est avec vous que je veux être !

-C'est impossible. Au revoir.

Il retourna dans le tunnel, il fallait qu'il retourne à Braavos au plus vite. Il monta dans sa barque et on l'attrapa par le poignet. Jaqen se tourna et fronça les sourcils en voyant Sherren :

-Je vous l'ai dit, je veux venir avec vous !

-Non, une fille ne doit pas suivre un homme, un homme est personne. Une fille ne peut pas rester avec personne.

Le brun grimpa dans la barque et commença à s'éloigner. La jeune femme entra dans l'eau et grimpa dans la barque avec lui. Jaqen soupira, il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il ne pouvait pas la jeter par-dessus bord après tout. Ils commencèrent donc à s'éloigner du rivage.

* * *

Le voyage dura plusieurs semaines, mais ils finirent par arriver à Braavos. Ils étaient passés par plusieurs moyens de locomotion, par chance personne ne connaissait le visage de Shireen, elle avait simplement eu à mettre une capuche pour cacher sa joue abîmée. La blonde regarda Jaqen alors qu'ils arrivaient à Braavos :

-Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ?

-Un homme va continuer de faire son travail, une fille devra apprendre à devenir personne elle aussi.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Un homme va apprendre à une fille.

Ils arrivèrent devant une énorme bâtisse avec une porte blanche et une porte noire. Ils entrèrent et Jaqen conduisit Shireen à travers les couloirs. Il lui sourit et ouvrit une porte. C'était une chambre avec une paillasse en guise de lit et une petite table contenant une bassine en terre cuite. C'était réellement le strict nécessaire. Il la regarda :

-Une fille dormira ici, son entraînement commencera demain.

-Mais je ne veux pas m'entraîner à quoi que ce soit !

Il commença à lui expliquer qu'elle allait devenir une sans-visage comme lui. Il lui parla du Dieu Multi-faces et du Dieu de la Mort. Shireen était captivée par ce qu'il lui disait, elle l'aimait vraiment. Jaqen se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres :

-Une fille ne doit pas avoir peur, tout se passera bien.

-Je me demandais... est-ce que vous m'aimez ?

Jaqen eut un petit rictus nerveux au coin de la bouche, il était vraiment attaché à elle mais ne pouvait pas le lui avouer, sinon elle n'apprendrait pas bien. Shireen le regarda :

-Maintenant que je vous ai suivi on peut ne plus attendre ! Après tout je vois bien que vous me désirez.

Le brun l'embrassa et posa une main dans le creux de ses reins :

-Une fille ne devrait pas jouer avec le feu.

-Et si elle veut le faire quand-même.

-Elle se retient car le feu peut brûler bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'imagine.

Shireen soupira, elle en avait assez de faire ce qu'on lui disait de faire depuis qu'elle était petite. Elle croisa ses bras autour du cou de Jaqen et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux longs avant de mêler sa langue à la sienne. Elle commença à lui retirer sa veste et sa longue chemise. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son baiser, cette jeune fille savait vraiment comment faire pour faire monter le désir d'un homme. Il attrapa le lacet de la robe de Shireen et le dénoua tranquillement, laissant tomber le vêtement sur le sol. Il fut surpris de constater que Shireen ne portait ni chemise ni sous-vêtement dessous. Il fit donc courir ses mains sur son corps frêle. Il prit ses petits seins en coupe dans ses mains tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Shireen frissonna et poussa un petit gémissement, c'était délicieux. Elle ouvrit le pantalon de Jaqen d'une main tremblante. Elle rougit en voyant son érection, elle n'avait jamais vu un homme nu avant. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent. Le brun la souleva dans ses bras et l'allongea sur la paillasse. Il sourit et l'embrassa encore, caressant son corps de bas en haut. Jaqen s'arrêta au niveau de sa féminité et passa doucement ses doigts entre les lèvres humides. Shireen se cambra lorsqu'il toucha un point sensible qu'elle n'imaginait même pas posséder. Jaqen la mordilla dans le cou et entra un doigt en elle. La blonde gémit, c'était étrange et délicieux à la fois. Il commença à doucement faire bouger son doigt en elle, tout en embrassant sa poitrine. Shireen se cambra à nouveau et passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux pour l'encourager à continuer, elle aimait vraiment cette sensation. Au bout d'un moment Jaqen se plaça et entra en elle. La blonde poussa un petit cri de douleur, mais elle redressa le menton, elle voulait faire honneur à son nom tant qu'elle le pouvait. Le brun lui sourit et lui caressa la joue avant de commencer à bouger en elle tout en l'embrassant pour la détendre. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'à présent elle était une femme et que Jaqen était en train de lui faire l'amour. Elle ne savait pas si il avait des sentiments sincères pour elle, mais ce qu'il était en train de lui faire était magique. Il accéléra le rythme et l'adolescente sentit une vague de plaisir monter en elle, elle gémit le nom du brun et fut emportée par cette vague incontrôlable. Jaqen sourit et ne tarda pas à venir lui aussi, la vision de Shireen en train de se perdre dans le plaisir avait eu raison de lui. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras :

-Maintenant une fille est devenue une femme.

-Oui... et que va faire un homme à présent ? »

Jaqen tourna la tête vers elle, surpris par cette question puis lui offrit un de ses sourires en coin :

-Un homme va faire ce qu'il a promis : apprendre à une femme à devenir personne, à servir le Dieu Multi-faces.

-Et que va faire un homme à propos d'une femme ?

-Ah... un homme ne sait pas encore. Il n'avait pas prévu de transformer la fille en femme. Il ne voulait pas céder à ses pulsions. Lorsqu'on est personne, on ne doit pas avoir de sentiments, et quand un homme se retrouve avec une femme, il en a et ça, le Dieu Multi-faces n'aime pas.

Shireen ne pu retenir un sourire, il venait d'avouer à mi-mots qu'il ressentait quelque-chose pour elle. Elle s'appuya sur un coude et crassa le torse de son amant avant de l'embrasser :

-Je suis sûre que le Dieu Multi-faces ne verra pas d'un mauvais œil la relation entre un homme et une femme. Car après tout, cette relation mènera peut-être à un enfant et donc à lui ramener une autre personne.

-Une femme ne doit pas dire ça ! Un homme ne peut pas avoir d'enfant puisqu'il n'est personne ! Une femme devrait repartir d'où elle vient au plus vite.

-Mais...

-Vite !

Jaqen se leva d'un bond et se rhabilla, laissant la blonde sous le choc. Il termina de fermer son pantalon :

-Un homme enverra quelqu'un chercher une femme et la ramener à Peyrderagon d'où elle vient, c'est là-bas qu'est sa place. Si une femme commence à vouloir des enfants avec un homme, jamais elle ne pourra devenir une sans-visage !

Il quitta la chambre et Shireen fondit en larmes, comment la situation avait pu dévier à ce point ? Elle enfila sa robe et on toqua à la porte quelques instants plus tard. Shireen ouvrit, elle était face à un vieillard :

-Venez Mademoiselle, on m'a demandé de vous reconduire chez vous.

-Puis-je parler à Jaqen s'il vous plaît ?

-Qui ?

-Jaqen H'ghar... s'il vous plaît.

-Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici, je suis désolé.

La jeune femme retint avec peine ses larmes et suivit le vieil homme. Il l'emmena jusqu'au port, puis sur un bateau.

* * *

La traversée fut longue, et Shireen était inconsolable. Pourquoi l'avait-il emmenée et lui avait-il fait l'amour si c'était ensuite pour la rejeter comme une chose inutile? Le vieil homme parlait peu, il ne semblait se préoccuper que de la mission qu'on lui avait confié. Shireen resta enfermée dans sa cabine une bonne partie du voyage, de toute façon elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de se morfondre et de pleurer.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à nouveau à Westeros, elle sentit son coeur se serrer pour de bon. L'homme l'emmena à cheval jusqu'à Peyredragon et l'y déposa. Shireen retourna dans sa chambre, comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Elle s'assit derrière sa coiffeuse et commença à brosser ses longs cheveux. On ouvrit la porte et elle se retrouva face à Ser Davos. Celui-ci sourit, les larmes aux yeux et la serra dans ses bras:

-Princesse vous êtes de retour!

-Oui…

-Où étiez-vous partie?

-A Braavos, mais je suis là comme vous pouvez le voir.

-Vous vous étiez enfuie avec cet assassin n'est-ce pas?

-Ouin mais après qu'il m'ait… déflorée, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me renvoyer ici.

-Oh vous avez…

-Et mon père?

-Il est parti en voyage, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas remarqué votre absence. Je suis resté pour veiller sur vous, enfin c'est ce que je lui ai dit, en réalité j'attendais de voir si vous alliez revenir.

-Vous êtes un homme bon Ser Davos, je ne mérite pas votre aide.

-Bien sûr que si voyons! Je suis heureux que vous soyez de retour, et… si jamais vous portez l'enfant de cet homme, nous prendrons soin de lui.

-C'est gentil, je ne veux pas être impolie mais je suis très fatiguée.

-Je comprends, je vous laisse vous reposer. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me faire appeler.

-Merci Ser Davos.

Elle le regarda partir et verrouilla sa porte avant de pleurer. Elle avait si mal de se retrouver à nouveau dans cette maudite chambre avec aucun espoir d'avenir. Shireen resta donc dans son lit, plus désespérée que jamais.

* * *

Les semaines passaient et la jeune blonde était toujours aussi seule. Elle savait qu'elle attendait un enfant puisqu'elle n'avait pas saigné depuis son retour de Braavos et que son ventre était légèrement bombé. Ser Davos la regarda:

-Vous sentez-vous mieux? Les nausées sont-elles passées?

-Oui, merci de vous en inquiéter. A-t-on des nouvelles de mon père?

-Il a envoyé un corbeau ce matin pour nous dire que son voyage se passait bien mais il n'en disait pas beaucoup plus.

\- Oui avez-vous parlé de mon état?

-Non Princesse, je pense que c'est à vous de le lui dire, mais qu'avant nous devons vous trouver un mari pour faire bonne figure.

-C'est ridicule!

-Croyez moi, la nouvelle passera mieux si il pense que cet enfant est légitime.

-Mais… il sait très bien que je n'ai aucun prétendant! Et il sait aussi que si j'avais été sur le point de me marier il aurait été prévenu pour participer à mes noces!

-Pas si vous avez fait un mariage d'amour secret princesse.

-Alors autant me trancher la gorge tout de suite, si je lui dis que j'ai fait ça il me reniera et me fera brûler vive!

-Pourquoi cela?

-Car j'aurais jeté la honte sur la famille! Même si je l'ai déjà fait en m'offrant à un assassin et qu'à présent je porte son enfant bâtard!

-Princesse, cette idée ne va peut-être pas vous plaire ou va vous paraître bizarre mais je vous en prie, écoutez là jusqu'au bout.

-Très bien, allez-y.

-Comme vous le savez, j'ai perdu ma femme d'une maladie, et mon fils dans une bataille.

-Oui.

-Je suis donc sans la moindre famille. Une idée vient de me venir en tête. Je pourrais vous épouser, ainsi cela passerait mieux aux yeux de votre père, et ainsi je pourrai prendre soin de vous et de votre enfant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous toucherais pas puisque vous êtes comme ma fille, mais… ainsi cela ferait meilleure figure.

-Mais… pourquoi auriez-vous voulu m'épouser?

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne que j'éprouve une immense affection pour vous depuis toujours et que je suis navré qu'aucun jeune homme ne vous ai déjà demandé votre main. Je pourrais dire que j'ai décidé de vous demander de m'épouser justement pour qu'ainsi vous soyez enfin mariée, que vous apportiez un héritier à votre père et je pourrais même dire que je cherchais une jeune épouse pour prendre soin de moi puisque je commence à me faire vieux. Réfléchissez Princesse, avec ce mariage je ne vous apporterais pas beaucoup de richesse car je n'ai pas de fortune personnelle, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un ancien pirate contrebandier, mais le peu que j'ai serait à vous à ma mort, et je reconnaîtrais votre enfant comme étant le mien, votre secret serait bien gardé.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire Ser Davos, votre gentillesse est décidément sans limite. Toutefois je ne veux pas risquer que les foudres de mon père s'abattent sur vous si la nouvelle ne le réjouit pas. Vous êtes le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu, je refuse l'éventualité que mon père vous fasse exécuter car il trouve inapproprié que vous m'épousiez.

-Je comprends, mais s'il vous plaît, faites moi la grâce de bien réfléchir à cette proposition. Je le répète, même si vous acceptez et que nous nous retrouvons mariés, je ne vous toucherai pas. Nous ne partagerons même pas le même lit si cela peut vous rassurer.

-Je vais y réfléchir Ser Davos, mais soyez sûr que votre obligeance me va droit au coeur."

Le conseiller sourit et quitta la chambre, il était vraiment prêt à tout pour l'aider. Shireen devait avouer que cette porte de secours était plus que tentante, mais était-ce sage de faire cela? Et si Jaqen revenait? Et si Stannis désapprouvait cet union "secret" et qu'il faisait exécuter Davos? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune femme.

* * *

La blonde réfléchit à tout cela pendant plusieurs jours. Et finalement, elle décida d'accepter la proposition de Davos, après tout, son état était de plus en plus visible et les rumeurs allaient bientôt se répandre à travers tout Westeros. Shireen se coiffa donc et partit pour trouver Davos qui était en train de lire un message qu'avait apporté un corbeau. Elle lui sourit :

-J'ai bien réfléchi à votre proposition, et je l'accepte. Je vais envoyer un corbeau à mon père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui, je ne veux pas que mon enfant souffre des rumeurs disant qu'il n'est qu'un bâtard. Il faut trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour prétendre qu'il nous a marié secrètement il y a déjà deux mois.

-Je vais m'en charger. Ne vous inquiétez pas Princesse, je vous jure que vous ne le regretterez pas, et que je prendrai grand soin de vous.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et partit marcher sur la plage. L'air marin lui faisait du bien comme toujours. Elle rentra ensuite au château et Davos arriva :

-C'est réglé, j'ai trouvé un mestre en qui j'ai toute confiance qui va pouvoir nous aider.

-Très bien, alors dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir faire quelque-chose.

-Bien, dans ce cas on va pouvoir arranger tout ça.

-En effet, vous ne le regretterez pas. Je vous jure que je serai un mari attentionné et un père de substitution aimant pour votre enfant.

Elle lui sourit et ils partirent voir le mestre en question. Celui-ci leur sourit et les maria, avant d'écrire dans le registre qu'il les avait mariés deux mois plus tôt. Shireen écrivit donc un message et l'envoya à son père par un corbeau. Après ça elle regarda Davos :

-Encore merci.

-Je vous en prie c'est normal.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'éloigna. Shireen retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea, elle était épuisée.

La jeune femme était presque à terme à présent. Davos tenait ses promesses, il était là pour s'occuper d'elle mais jamais de façon déplacée. Il toucha son ventre rond et sourit :

-Je suis sûr que votre bébé sera magnifique et qu'il sera en parfaite santé.

-Je l'espère. »

Il lui sourit et partit travailler, Stannis était revenu depuis quelques temps mais il n'avait rien dit à propos de leur mariage. Il semblait toutefois approuver d'une certaine façon. La blonde se passa une main sur le ventre et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, elle était épuisée. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée à cause de la grossesse. La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où était Jaqen et ce qu'il faisait. La jeune femme se rendait compte qu'elle pensait beaucoup à trop à lui ces derniers temps. Et Davos semblait s'en rendre compte mais il ne disait rien.

* * *

Shireen donna naissance à un magnifique petit garçon. Elle le serra contre sa poitrine en pleurant, elle était à la fois triste et heureuse. Davos était à côté d'elle, il lui sourit et caressa le dos du nouveau-né :

-Vous l'avez fait, il est magnifique !

-Merci, vous m'avez bien aidé.

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout, tout le mérite vous revient !

Elle lui sourit :

-Comment allons-nous l'appeler ?

-Je ne sais pas, le choix vous appartient.

-C'est compliqué... donner le nom de l'homme qui m'a mise dans cet état ne serait sûrement pas approprié n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vous qui décidez, ça me conviendra dans tous les cas.

-Bon, on trouvera plus tard. L'important c'est que ce petit soit en bonne santé.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Elle sourit et Davos lui caressa la joue :

-Je suis fier de vous, vous avez été très courageuse.

-Merci, je suis heureuse que vous soyez son père.

Davos sourit, il était touché qu'elle le considère ainsi. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et Stannis arriva :

-Alors, on m'a dit que j'avais un petit-fils !

-Oui, le voici.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé.

Stannis hocha la tête :

-Très bien, en tout vas félicitations Davos, vous avez fait un magnifique bébé à ma fille.

Il sourit et prit le petit dans ses bras. Shireen le regarda, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle le prenne. Stannis garda son petit-fils dans ses bras quelques instants avant de le redonner à sa fille :

-Je vais engager une nourrice.

-Non, je m'occuperai moi-même de mon enfant.

-Sûre ?

-Oui.

-D'accord, dans ce cas je ne ferai rien.

Il partit et Davos regarda le petit en souriant :

-Il est vraiment beau.

Il lui caressa la joue et se leva :

-Je vais y aller, vous voulez que je vous ramène quelque-chose ?

-Oui je meurs de faim, ce serait gentil à vous de me faire apporter à manger et à boire.

-Très bien je vais m'en charger.

Il lui sourit et quitta la chambre. Shireen caressa le dos de son fils qui la regardait. Tout à coup il se mit à chouiner et elle lui donna le sein. Davos revint et posa le plateau sur la petite table à côté du lit. Elle le remercia et prit une pâtisserie sur le plateau. Elle la mangea tranquillement et il demanda :

-Alors, vous allez devoir vous reposer un peu.

\- Oui je sais.

Elle hocha la tête et Davos la laissa seule.

* * *

Le temps passait et finalement ils avaient décidé d'appeler le petit Thomas. Shireen allait marcher avec le petit tous les jours sur la plage. Elle voulait qu'il prenne le bon air aussi tôt que possible. La jeune femme sourit en posant son fils sur le sable. Le petit sourit et s'amusait à battre le sol avec ses petites mains. Shireen le laissa jouer un moment, puis Davos arriva et sourit :

-Bonjour, bonjour mon grand.

Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux du petit. Il était châtain avec une mèche blanche tout comme son vrai père. Shireen sourit, son fils avait un peu plus d'un an. Elle le laissa jouer un moment avant de le soulever en lançant :

«-On rentre mon chéri, il fait trop froid dehors à présent.

-Oui, le vent se lève et le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher.

Shireen sourit à Davos et emmitoufla le petit avec elle sous sa cape. Une fois à l'intérieur son mari demanda :

-Est-ce que le père biologique de Thomas vous manque ?

-Hum... pas vraiment. Je ne l'ai pas assez connu pour ça, mais je suis un peu triste qu'il m'ait forcée à partir oui.

-Bien, alors, que faisons-nous à présent ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle sourit à son mari et posa son fils sur le lit. Elle dormait toujours dans son ancienne chambre puisqu'elle ne dormait pas avec Davos. Celui-ci ébouriffa les cheveux du petit :

-Je vais devoir y aller j'ai du boulot, restez sages tous les deux.

-Vous savez bien que nous le sommes toujours.

Elle sourit et regarda son mari partir. Il tenait sa promesse, il était un très bon mari et un très bon père pour le petit, elle se disait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle sursauta quand on toqua à l'armoire. Shireen fronça les sourcils et alla ouvrir la porte de l'armoire. Elle se retrouva face à Jaqen, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Maman, pleurnicha Thomas en voyant l'inconnu dans l'armoire.

Shireen se retourna et caressa la joue de son fils :

-Tout va bien mon ange.

Jaqen regarda le petit d'un air choqué, il lui ressemblait tellement. Le brun regarda ensuite Shireen :

-Un homme ne savait pas...

-Arrêtez de parler de vous comme ça ! Et rien ne vous obligeait à me traiter de la sorte !

-Comment s'appelle l'enfant ?

-Il s'appelle Thomas.

-En tout cas tu es toujours aussi belle.

-Facile à dire mais je n'y crois pas ! Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je voulais te revoir, tu me manquais !

-Et c'est au bout d'un an et demi que vous l'avez réalisé ?

-Oui, il paraît qu'il vaut mieux tard que jamais. »

Davos arriva :

-J'ai un peu de temps alors je me suis dit que... qui êtes... oh, c'est lui ?

-Oui c'est lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là c'est la première fois que je le revois depuis Braavos.

-Je suis Ser Davos Mervault, son époux. Et vous ?

-Jaqen H'ghard... manifestement le père de cet enfant.

-Biologique peut-être, mais pas son père.

Le petit tendit les bras à Davos :

-Papa !

Le conseiller souleva l'enfant et sourit :

\- Allons faire un tour mon grand, maman doit parler à ce monsieur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien à faire ici et que si il ne part pas, alors les gardes vont le tuer.

Le petit applaudit et ils partirent. Shireen passa une main dans ses longs cheveux :

-Il a raison, il faut partir. Vous n'avez rien à faire là, j'ai changé de vie.

-En épousant un vieillard ?

-C'est un homme bien, un mari respectueux et un père parfait pour mon fils ! Lui au moins il ne m'a pas rejetée après m'avoir fait l'amour !

-C'était une erreur mais j'ai paniqué en entendant que tu t'imaginais déjà avoir des enfants avec moi ! S'enfuir avec quelqu'un c'est une chose, mais s'enfuir avec quelqu'un et imaginer dès la première fois qu'on fait l'amour avec qu'on va avoir des enfant c'est totalement différent ! J'y ai longuement réfléchi et maintenant je suis prêt à avoir des enfants.

-Oui sauf que maintenant c'est trop tard. Davos est un bon mari, je le répète, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal en le quittant pour revenir avec vous, surtout si c'est pour que vous me renvoyiez à nouveau une fois à Braavos ! Je suis désolée, mais il fallait y penser avant.

-Je peux m'installer dans la région, je veux apprendre à connaître mon fils.

-Mais vous n'êtes qu'un étranger pour lui.

-Mais il me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !

-Et alors ?

-Alors je veux le connaître. Tu es heureuse et comblée avec ton mari ?

-Oui.

-Menteuse, je suis sûre que tu n'as jamais couché avec lui. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il t'aime comme sa fille, pas comme sa femme !

-Tout ça ne vous regarde pas !

-Je t'aime Shireen, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu.

Elle pinça les lèvres, elle aurait voulu entendre ça plutôt que de se faire mettre à la porte dans ce drôle d'endroit à Braavos. Mais à présent elle avait construit une famille avec Davos et elle ne voulait pas lui arracher ce nouveau fils qu'il aimait tant. L'ancien contrebandier semblait avoir rajeuni depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, ça lui avait fait du bien d'avoir une nouvelle famille. Shireen ne pouvait pas lui briser le cœur, c'était au-dessus de ses forces, elle aimait trop « le chevalier oignon » pour lui faire ça. Jaqen la regarda :

-Je ne te demande pas de tout quitter pour moi. Mais je vais m'installer dans le village le plus proche, et j'aimerais que l'on se voit de temps en temps. On pourra coucher ensemble si tu le souhaites, après tout, tu n'as pas fait le vœu de devenir Septa, mais je veux surtout pouvoir voir mon fils grandir, maintenant que je sais qu'il est là. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que tu étais devenue, mais j'avais tellement honte de ma conduite que je n'avais pas le courage de venir vérifier.

-Je pense que vous devriez partir maintenant. Je réfléchirai à votre proposition. Au revoir.

Jaqen s'approcha et la blonde sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il était toujours aussi beau et elle rêvait de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. À la place il déposa un baiser sur son front :

-J'espère que la réponse sera oui.

Et l'assassin repartit par l'armoire. Shireen secoua la tête, totalement déboussolée et Davos ne tarda pas à revenir :

-Alors ?

-Il veut s'installer dans le village, voir grandir Thomas et... que je couche avec lui si l'envie m'en prend...

-Et qu'avez-vous répondu ?

-Que j'allais y réfléchir, du moins en ce qui concerne Thomas. Pour le reste c'est assez délicat, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser, il a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il avait simplement eu peur car après qu'on ait fait l'amour j'avais plaisanté en parlant d'enfants. Il l'a pris au pied de la lettre et a eu peur. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est du passé.

-Si vous décidez de coucher avec lui je ne vous blâmerai pas. Vous êtes jeune, il l'est lui aussi, il est beau garçon, il est votre premier amour... si il peut vous rendre heureuse d'une façon ou d'une autre je l'accepterai. Mais si il vous fait à nouveau souffrir je le tuerai de mes propres mains.

-Vous êtes un ange Davos.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et il sourit :

-J'ai promis de veiller sur vous deux et je le ferai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

-Je le sais oui, et je ne vous en serai jamais assez reconnaissante.

Thomas applaudit et Shireen le regarda :

-Quant à toi, il est temps de prendre un bain !

-Oui, il est toujours plein de sable ce petit diablotin.

Ils donnèrent donc le bain au petit en silence, chacun semblait réfléchir. Shireen ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait décider, mais elle était heureuse que Jaqen soit revenu, et encore plus à l'idée qu'il voulait voir leur fils. La jeune femme était aussi soulagée d'avoir raconté tout cela à son mari et qu'il ait pris si bien les choses, qu'il lui ait même donné sa bénédiction. L'avenir était incertain, mais elle savait qu'elle serait heureuse d'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

**Fin.**


	10. Une âme parmi tant d'autres - GOT&Genius

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours.

Aujourd'hui c'est **Marina Ka-Fai** qui est à la plume pour le défi "UA réincarnation".

Résumé : Parmi toutes les personnalités qu'abritait Eduard Einstein, Lancel Lannister était peut-être la plus vraie.

Avertissement: Spoilers S6 Game of Thrones et S1E5 de Genius.

* * *

**Une âme parmi tant d'autres**

\- Vous n'êtes pas Lancel Lannister. Westeros n'existe pas.

Cette phrase, combien de fois Eduard Einstein l'avait entendue !

Enfant déjà, parfois, il disait s'appeler Lancel. Sa mère avait pensé qu'il s'agissait là d'un ami imaginaire, quelque chose de courant chez les petits.

Puis, en grandissant, cela lui avait passé.

Mais en échange, il en rêvait.

Vêtu d'une robe de bure noire qui le démangeait, une douleur lancinante dans le dos, les jambes bloquées, il avançait en rampant vers une bougie qui se consumait sur une flaque verte, la chaleur lui battant les joues. Il avait beau se traîner de toutes ses forces, la fin était toujours la même : le feu grégeois explosait et lui avec. Et il devait l'admettre, sa peur du feu, elle n'était pas uniquement due à l'incendie causé par son père alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans. Ces songes laissaient en lui une sensation de peur palpable, une odeur de brûlé sous les narines presque trop réelle.

Et désormais il était là, au Burghölzli, Eduard Einstein, vingt ans, schizophrène, Lancel considéré comme l'une de ses personnalités nées de son trouble. Même Freud, qu'il vénérait presque, ne trouvait aucune explication à cela dans ses livres.

Pourquoi un monde inventé quand, en général, les personnalités des schizoïdes étaient ancrées dans la réalité?

Avait-il été Lancel dans une autre vie?

Avait-il chercher à se réincarner, seulement pour se retrouver dans un corps, certes parfaite copie du sien, mais faible et prisonnier d'un esprit malade?

Tout ce qu'Eduard savait, c'était qu'il était Lancel, comme il disait être un loup parfois. Cela n'était pas faux après tout. Cependant, Lancel le marquait plus, un compagnon de longue date dans sa vie, depuis le berceau sans doute. Un détail l'avait rendu mémorable:

Dès qu'il s'effaçait pour rendre sa place à Eduard, il partait dans un grand éclat de lumière émeraude.

**FIN**


	11. Un amour XXL - HPxStar Wars

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours.

**Résumé : **L'amour, ça prévient pas... Et plus c'est gros mieux c'est...

**Warning :** Lemon

* * *

Hagrid venait de sortir de Sainte Mangouste où il venait de passer trois semaines suite à un accident de citrouille. Marchant tranquillement dans la rue en direction du Chemin de Traverse, il chantonnait doucement :

« Quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital  
Je suis sorti en chantant  
La rue sentait les pétales  
Nous avions l'Avenir devant ».

Oui, Hagrid était heureux car il savait pertinemment que l'amour de sa vie l'attendait patiemment, assis devant la chaumière qu'il habitait dans le parc de Poudlard. La directrice McGonagall avait donné son autorisation quant à l'installation du petit-ami du garde-chasse. Au début, le professeur Flitwick avait été jaloux de la relation amoureuse de Rubeus mais il n'était pas de taille pour se battre de toute façon.

Hagrid venait d'arriver au Chaudron Baveur. Il s'installa à sa table favorite et commanda un verre d'hydromel. Il arriva au château en début de soirée et les retrouvailles entre les deux amoureux firent verser une larme aux personnes présente.

En effet, Hagrid avait mis le paquet : quelques douzaines de roses et un diner aux chandelles… Quant à la fin de la soirée, elle fut marquée par des hurlements gutturaux, des cris de joies et pleins d'autre joyeuseté…

Le lendemain matin, Hagrid se rendit dans le potager du château et, caché par les citrouilles géantes, s'en donna à cœur joie en chantant :

« Je me touche dans le parc  
McGo fait toute sortes de remarques  
Pendant que Chewby débarque  
Quand je me touche dans le parc  
McGo fait toute sortes de remarques  
Pendant que Chewby débarque  
Quand je me touche dans le parc… »

Et Chewbacca entendant la chanson, vint rejoindre son amant. Quelques minutes plus tard, les citrouilles disposèrent de plus d'engrais qu'avant.

Mais Hagrid avait plus d'une idée en tête… D'un geste précis, il cueilli une courgette, qui avait été précédemment soumise à un sortilège de gavage et s'en servi pour faire rugir sa boule de poil…

\- Mon Chewby d'amour, tu vas adorer crois-moi, haleta-t-il.

\- Rrraarrwhhgwwr, hurla de bonheur le Wookie.

\- Tu aimes ça les courgettes ? Moi aussi mon gros plein de poil, répondit le garde-chasse en se positionnant devant Chewbacca.

Les rôles furent inversés et Hagrid se cambra, sous les assauts de la courgette. Quelques minutes plus tard, la courgette manié avec doigtée, frappa durement la prostate de Rubeus. Ce dernier vit des étoiles et jouit.

\- Rawrgwawgrr ? s'enquit la bestiole de deux mètre soixante-dix-huit.

\- Oui, j'arrive, je vais chercher le concombre, murmura le gardien des clés.

Et hop, rebelote avec le concombre… Mais l'appétit des deux amants était tel que les trois quart des fruits et légumes du potager y passèrent… Banane, courge, citrouille, carotte, poireau, pomme de terre, butternut et autre salsifis…


	12. L'avocate et le roi déchu - Labyrinthe

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur: Cet OS est écrit suite au thème AU Réincarnation lancé par Angelica R, merci à Marina Ka-Fai pour être ma bêta. **_

_**Résumé : Jareth se retrouve dans notre monde, privé de ses pouvoirs et sous une nouvelle identité. Par hasard son chemin va recroiser celui de Sarah, vingt ans se sont écoulés mais c'est comme si ils s'étaient quittés hier.**_

_**Disclaimer : Je précise que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Jim Henson et à son merveilleux film Labyrinth de 1986, un pur chef-d'œuvre selon moi et qu'il faut avoir vu de base, mais encore plus si on veut vraiment comprendre cette fiction ^^ **_

_**Warning: Lemon.**_

_**Fandom: Labyrinth.**_

_**Pairing: Sarah/Jareth**_

_**Note de l'auteur : les dialogues en italique sont des échanges de mails.**_

* * *

L'avocate Et Le Roi Déchu (by Mana2702)

* * *

Sarah était assise à son bureau et traitait un dossier important. Elle était devenue une avocate réputée dans le droit des affaires. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle en arriverait là vingt ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était enfin sortie du Labyrinthe. Elle avait réussi à sauver son demi-frère Toby des griffes de Jareth, le Roi des Gobelins, mais son esprit n'avait jamais oublié le séduisant méchant. En y repensant, elle devait avouer que sa coiffure, le fait qu'il porte des collants si serrés et des cuissardes, étaient bizarres mais aussi étrangement séduisants. Du moins à l'époque, si elle l'avait croisé dans la rue aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait sûrement pas du tout été attirée par cet homme qui pourtant était pile comme elle l'avait imaginé lorsqu'elle avait lu le livre. Jareth s'était révélé être la personnification de son fantasme d'adolescente. Mais à l'époque Sarah avait 15 ans, elle était jeune, naïve et son cœur avait chaviré pour le méchant. La brune sourit à cette pensée, elle avait vaguement eu un petit ami à l'université mais ça n'avait pas été sérieux. Elle avait toujours cette espèce de frein qui la retenait, l'impression qu'elle était là sans l'être vraiment. L'avocate se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se changer les idées.

La brune rentra chez elle après une longue journée de boulot. Elle posa son sac sur son canapé et partit prendre une douche avec l'espoir que ça l'aiderait à se détendre. Elle la prit bien chaude et alla ensuite se préparer à manger. Sarah prit son repas devant la télé avant d'aller coucher, la journée avait été bien remplie. Sa nuit fut encore peuplée de souvenirs du Labyrinthe, en particulier ce bal surréaliste où Jareth avait joué au chat et à la souris avec elle. Elle l'avait longtemps cherché du regard, et chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient enfin sur lui, il disparaissait en une fraction de seconde. Ensuite, enfin, il l'avait tenue contre lui en lui chantant qu'il serait là pour elle lorsque le monde s'écroulerait, et où elle avait failli oublier qu'elle devait sauver son demi-frère tant elle se sentait bien, hypnotisée par ses yeux et par sa voix. Cette danse semblait se passer dans une bulle où rien ne pouvait les atteindre, pas même tous ces gens avec des masques et des costumes de carnaval qui les entouraient. La brune devait avouer que le Roi des Gobelins était très fort pour créer un piège qui contenaient tous vos rêves mais en les rendant légèrement terrifiants et gênants. À ce bal elle avait été elle-même coiffée et habillée comme une princesse lors de son mariage, c'était magnifique. Elle revivait régulièrement cette drôle de scène dans ses songes, et chaque fois elle revoyait la mine déçue et triste de Jareth lorsqu'elle partait du bal pour retourner secourir Toby. Quand elle y pensait la jeune femme se disait qu'il aurait suffit de peu pour qu'ils s'embrassent tant ils étaient proches, elle et lui. Et chaque fois cette pensée la faisait se réveiller en sursaut.

* * *

David passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et soupira. Même si il était un homme d'affaire riche comme Crésus, il n'était pas heureux, il manquait quelque-chose à sa vie. Et cette chose qui lui manquait avait un nom qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : Sarah. Le blond soupira de nouveau, il se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue, puisqu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs il ne savait pas comment la retrouver. Elle était une femme à présent, il se doutait qu'elle devait être encore plus belle que lors de leur rencontre. David se perdit donc dans ses pensées, caressant sa chouette de compagnie. Avant il pouvait se transformer en ce magnifique oiseau, le fait de ne plus pouvoir le faire lui manquait parfois, c'est pourquoi il en avait adopté une. L'avantage d'être riche était qu'il pouvait se permettre un peu toutes les lubies qu'il voulait. En réalité il était venu dans ce monde un peu par choix, enfin il le pensait du moins. Il était fou amoureux de Sarah et elle lui manquait terriblement, puis un jour, il s'était réveillé dans le monde de la belle brune sous son apparence d'homme. Habituellement il ne pouvait venir dans le monde des humains que sous sa forme de chouette.

L'homme d'affaire avait un quotidien un peu morne, même si il aimait être dans ce milieu. Le business lui permettait encore d'avoir une certaine forme de pouvoir. Jareth avait le physique d'un homme une quarantaine d'années lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sarah, et même en étant arrivé dans ce monde, ça n'avait pas changé puisqu'en réalité il était immortel. David se remit derrière son bureau pour continuer son boulot et son second lança en entrant :

«-Il faudrait peut-être consulter des avocats pour le prochain accord qu'on va signer. Après tout, là c'est une affaire à plusieurs millions de dollars, donc il faut être sûr que toutes les closes sont parfaites.

-Oui ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je vais me renseigner.

-Bien, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils obtiennent plus que ce qu'ils méritent en signant avec nous.

-Oui, je vais régler tout ça ne t'inquiète pas.

David fit un signe de la main comme quoi la discussion était terminée, il était déjà las de la présence de son second dans son bureau. Ron partit sans rien dire de plus, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister quand son patron lui disait de partir. David se mit donc en quête d'un cabinet d'avocats traitant du droit des affaires le plus proche possible du bureau. Le blond finit par en trouver un à quelques pâtés de maison seulement, c'était parfait. L'homme d'affaire décida donc de s'y rendre directement, marcher lui ferait du bien.

* * *

David entra dans le cabinet d'avocats et sourit à la femme assise à l'accueil :

-Bonjour, je cherche un avocat ou une avocate pouvant m'aider à traiter un futur contrat très important au sein de ma société.

-Bien sûr, je vais en parler avec les patrons mais je pense qu'on vous attribuera une femme pour s'occuper du dossier car c'est la seule du cabinet qui n'a pas beaucoup de dossiers en ce moment.

-D'accord, on verra bien, du moment que quelqu'un s'occupe de mon dossier je me moque que ce soit un homme ou une femme, je veux juste que ce soit une personne compétente.

-N'ayez aucune crainte, ici nos avocats et avocates sont les meilleurs.

-Bien.

Elle appuya sur l'interphone relié à celui de son patron :

-Monsieur, j'ai un chef d'entreprise ici qui souhaite l'aide d'un de nos avocats pour un dossier important qu'il doit traiter.

-Demandez à Sarah, c'est la seule disponible en ce moment vous le savez bien.

-Très bien, c'est ce que je pensais mais je voulais simplement vérifier.

David tiqua légèrement en entendant ce prénom, mais c'était peut-être un simple hasard après tout. Mais c'est alors qu'il la vit entrer dans la pièce. La belle brune aux grands yeux verts qu'il avait connu. Certes elle avait maintenant une trentaine d'années, mais elle était plus belle que jamais. Elle portait un tailleur-jupe qui lui allait à la perfection car il mettait en valeur ses formes féminines. Elle sourit à la femme de l'accueil et se figea soudain en voyant David. Elle fronça les sourcils :

-Bonjour.

-Ah Sarah on parlait justement de toi ! Monsieur souhaite notre aide pour un contrat très important qu'il doit signer dans son entreprise. Le patron a dit que c'était à toi de gérer le dossier.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Il a dit que t'avais pas d'autre dossier important.

-D'accord je vais m'en occuper dans ce cas puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

David passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et Sarah lança en s'éloignant :

«-Suivez moi, nous allons aller dans mon bureau pour discuter de tout ça.

-Bien, allons-y.

Elle l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau sans rien dire. La brune s'installa sans le regarder :

-Asseyez vous.

-Merci.

David s'assit et lança tranquillement :

«-Ça me fait drôle de te revoir.

-Tu l'as fait exprès ?

-Non, je cherchais un cabinet d'avocat pour m'aider, j'ai sélectionné celui le plus proche de mon bureau pour ne pas avoir un déplacement trop long à effectuer. Je ne savais pas que tu y travaillais, sincèrement.

-Comment tu t'es retrouvé là ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... j'étais dans mon palais, j'étais tranquille comme d'habitude, je pensais à toi, comme souvent. Et là je me suis réveillé dans ce monde étrange. Je n'avais plus de pouvoirs, je n'avais plus mon apparence... enfin si un peu mais elle était différente. Et du coup j'ai dû me débrouiller avec ça, quand je me suis réveillé et que je suis sorti de ce drôle d'appartement où j'habite la concierge m'a dit « bonjour David comment allez-vous ? », j'en ai déduit que c'était mon nouveau prénom. Ensuite j'ai réussi à me débrouiller en m'adaptant à cette nouvelle vie. Je suis un homme d'affaire doué dans son travail et riche... du coup je suis fier d'avoir réussi à maintenir le cape même sans pouvoirs et sans rien y connaître.

-D'accord... donc le dossier ?

-C'est un contrat à 180 millions, et du coup j'ai pas envie de me faire arnaquer, je veux que ce contrat soit aussi clair que du cristal.

-Je comprends, et évite de me parler de cristal, tes fichues boules m'ont dégoûtée à vie de cette matière ! Je vais travailler dessus dans ce cas car je suis une professionnelle et que je sais séparer le privé du boulot. Mais j'aimerais qu'on se voit le moins possible.

-Pourquoi, tu as toujours peur de moi ?

-Non, je n'ai pas peur ! C'est juste que je suis passé à autre chose, j'ai une nouvelle vie.

-Et alors ?

-Alors je ne veux pas que tu reviennes dedans !

David était assez surpris qu'elle ait pris autant confiance en elle avec le temps. Après tout, elle avait réussi à devenir avocate, et bien avant ça elle avait réussi à déjouer son plan et à sauver son demi-frère donc finalement ce n'était pas si bizarre que ça. Le blond eut un sourire en coin :

-En tout cas tu es magnifique.

-Merci mais ça ne fonctionnera pas.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je te connais, tu aimes manipuler les gens.

-Et tu as peur que ça fonctionne sur toi ?

-Non je n'ai plus 15 ans, je ne me ferai plus avoir.

-Dommage...

David avait lancé ça avec un sourire en coin, et Sarah devait avouer qu'elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau lorsqu'il souriait. Il avait un sourire étrange à cause de sa dentition, mais qu'elle trouvait ça très séduisant. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses longs cheveux corbeaux pour les rejeter en arrière. David se mordit légèrement la lèvre en la regardant et demanda :

-Alors du coup on se revoit quand ?

-Je ne sais pas, disons hum... jamais. Je te ferai parvenir le dossier par mail.

-D'accord, dans ce cas j'y vais, le devoir m'appelle.

Il se leva, lui fit un clin d'œil et partit.

* * *

Sarah resta derrière son bureau à se demander par quel drôle de hasard Jareth s'était retrouvé dans ce monde, plein aux as mais sans pouvoirs et pourquoi, comme par hasard, il avait besoin des services d'avocats en droit des affaires. Il n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination vingt ans plus tôt, il avait été dans le monde qu'elle avait créé dans sa tête d'enfant pour s'évader de cette vie qu'elle détestait. Pourtant aujourd'hui il était là, en chair et en os, aussi beau qu'avant, non, encore plus puisqu'il avait l'apparence d'un homme normal avec ses cheveux courts et son costume gris foncé. Sarah inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, elle devait à tout prix chasser ce genre de pensées de son esprit si elle voulait garder l'équilibre qu'elle avait réussi à instaurer à sa vie. Elle regarda le contrat qu'il lui avait donné et commença à le lire. L'avocate commença à surligner certains détails qui pouvaient être modifiés, entoura d'autres qu'il fallait supprimer complètement. La brune aimait son boulot plus que tout, c'est pourquoi elle prenait du plaisir à travailler même si elle devait rester tard au bureau.

Sarah rentra chez elle à plus de vingt-deux heures, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. La jeune femme se coucha directement, elle était épuisée. Elle passa sa nuit à rêver de David, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit là. Mais en même temps elle se disait que peut-être qu'elle avait tant rêvé de lui ces derniers temps parce qu'inconsciemment elle sentait qu'elle allait le revoir. Comment un être imaginaire pouvait soudain se retrouver dans le monde réel ? La brune fut encore plus perturbée à son réveil car ses rêves de David étaient rapidement devenus érotiques.

* * *

La brune retourna au boulot le lendemain et se remit à lire les documents que le blond lui avait fourni. Elle lui envoya un mail pour lui en demander d'autres, il lui manquait certaines feuilles pour qu'elle puisse régler tout ça au mieux. La jeune femme s'occupait de tout ça, elle adorait faire ce métier. Sarah reçut rapidement le mail de David avec les papiers manquants. L'avocate continua donc de s'occuper du contrat, ne regardant pas l'heure qui tournait. Finalement il n'était pas si complexe quand on s'y connaissait. Sarah renvoya donc le tout à David en lui expliquant que les choses surlignées étaient à modifier et celles entourées étaient à refuser catégoriquement. David lui renvoya un mail :

-_Merci, donc je te renvoie le contrat après modification pour que tu le vérifies ?_

-_Oui c'est ça._

-_Je pourrais pas te le donner en main propre autour d'un dîner par exemple ?_

-_Non, par mail._

-_Comme tu voudras... c'est dommage dans cette nouvelle vie je suis un excellent cuisinier._

-_Tant mieux pour toi, je ne dîne pas avec les clients._

-_Et avec les vieux amis ?_

-_Nous n'avons jamais été amis._

_-Ce n'est pas gentil ça Sarah, n'ai-je pas organisé un bal pour toi, n'ai-je pas exaucé tous tes souhaits : prendre ton petit frère braillard, te fournir de l'aventure, te faire peur ? J'ai même retourné le temps pour toi, est-ce que cela ne fait pas de moi un ami ?_

_-Non, tu as organisé un bal pour que j'oublie que tu avais kidnappé mon demi-frère ! Et le reste n'était pas mieux, lorsqu'une ado de 15 ans est agacée par un bébé qui pleure et qu'elle dit qu'elle aimerait le voir disparaître elle ne le pense pas réellement ! Merci d'arrêter de m'envoyer des mails qui ne parlent pas du boulot._

_-Pourquoi ça ?_

_-Parce que j'ai du travail, j'ai d'autres dossiers à traiter. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas à plusieurs millions de dollars qu'ils ne sont pas importants pour autant ! Bonne fin de journée David, j'attends le nouveau contrat. »_

Sarah partit pour un rendez-vous en extérieur, elle avait du boulot auprès d'autres clients que le blond. La brune se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait continué de répondre à ses mails, si elle n'avait pas arrêté ça aurait pu passer pour du flirt et ça en serait même certainement devenu. L'avocate secoua la tête, l'idée même de flirter avec cet homme lui était insupportable mais elle savait qu'elle n'y aurait pas résister car il lui faisait énormément d'effet. Elle fit son rendez-vous en se concentrant autant que possible. En réalité son esprit était toujours focalisé sur le blond. Le fait qu'il lui ait reparlé de ce qu'ils avaient vécu lui faisait remonter tant de souvenirs. Elle frissonna en se rappelant les dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangé avant qu'elle ne déjoue son plan et qu'elle puisse quitter le labyrinthe, il lui avait dit calmement :

-Je demande si peu de choses, reste sous ma coupe et tu auras absolument tout ce que tu veux. Sarah crains-moi, aime-moi, fais ce que je te dis et je serai à jamais ton esclave.

Certes, lorsqu'elle y repensait aujourd'hui elle se disait qu'un homme adulte disant ça à une fille de 15 ans c'était bizarre, mais en même temps elle se disait que ça prouvait à quel point il se sentait impuissant d'être tombé sous son charme et de ne pas savoir comment gérer cela. Sarah avait dû prendre énormément sur elle à l'époque pour ne pas céder à ce séduisant roi, elle n'avait que Toby en tête à ce moment-là. Elle s'était donc contentée de réciter la formule finale de son livre favori auquel appartenaient Jareth et ce maudit labyrinthe :

-Donne moi l'enfant, triomphant de dangers inouïs et d'épreuves sans nombre, de haute lutte j'ai frayé mon chemin jusqu'au château au-delà Gobelinville pour reprendre l'enfant que tu as volé. Car ma volonté a la force de la tienne et mon Royaume est aussi grand. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi !

Et là c'en était fini, elle avait été renvoyée chez elle avec Toby et c'était comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Et c'était le cas, tout ceci n'avait pas existé, ça ne s'était passé que dans sa tête, toute cette aventure, cette pseudo romance avec Jareth n'avaient été qu'un rêve.

La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux, à présent elle se rappelait aussi lorsqu'il lui avait chanté qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre en elle, car avec le temps Sarah avait réalisé que toute cette histoire de labyrinthe n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Après tout, les éléments entiers de ce monde parallèle étaient tout droit sortis de son livre préféré, de ce qu'elle avait imaginé à propos de ça : le roi des Gobelins tombant amoureux d'elle, affronter des dangers et des épreuves pour échapper à sa vie... De plus chaque élément qu'elle avait visualisé durant ce périple était présent dans sa chambre : ses poupées étaient devenues ses compagnons d'aventure, son jeu de société de labyrinthe était devenu le terrible labyrinthe, la danseuse de sa boîte à musique avait la même tenue et la même coiffure qu'elle avait eu lors du bal, les articles qu'elle avait gardé sur un acteur de théâtre qu'elle appréciait mélangés à une poupée de magicien avaient contribué à l'apparence de Jareth. Un nouveau frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la belle brune, son fantasme d'adolescente était devenu réel, et c'était sûrement ça qui lui faisait le plus peur. Dans cette dernière chanson il lui faisait comprendre qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement rester dans son esprit, qu'il voulait rejoindre son monde à elle et il avait réussi. Sarah rentra chez elle et se plongea dans un bain chaud pour oublier tout ça. Elle sentait sa détermination à le détester faiblir, car au fond d'elle-même, elle se demandait si elle avait réellement réussi à le détester un jour.

* * *

David était chez lui et se demandait ce que faisait Sarah. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle ne le rejette pas, qu'elle accepte enfin l'amour qu'elle avait rejeté vingt ans plus tôt. Le blond mit un peu de musique et commença à cuisiner, il aurait aimé qu'elle vienne dîner avec lui. David n'était plus Jareth, il n'était plus cruel et manipulateur, ou plus autant qu'avant du moins. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de magie il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Le blond soupira de nouveau et donna un bout de viande à sa chouette en caressant son plumage blanc. Il eut soudain une idée, il ouvrit sa fenêtre et regarda son oiseau :

-Essayes de la trouver, si elle te voit elle pensera à moi.

La chouette tourna sa tête de droite à gauche et s'envola, comme si elle avait compris. David termina de cuisiner, il espérait que ça fonctionnerait. Maintenant qu'il était un homme dans le monde de Sarah il voulait qu'elle lui accorde une chance. Il dîna sans grand appétit puis s'assit dans son canapé et ferma les yeux, écoutant sa musique. Sa chouette revint un peu plus tard et son ordinateur émit le bruit comme quoi il avait une notification. David arqua un sourcil et alla derrière l'appareil, il avait reçu un mail :

-_Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de pouvoirs !_

-_Je n'en ai plus en effet._

-_Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'une chouette blanche, exactement comme toi il y a 20 ans se trouvait devant ma fenêtre ?!_

-_J'ai une chouette de compagnie, il lui arrive de sortir de chez moi parfois._

-_Je ne te crois pas !_

-_Viens vérifier, voilà mon adresse._

Le blond nota son adresse et envoya le message en souriant. Il connaissait Sarah, elle aimait le défier, elle finirait par venir il en était sûr. En attendant il caressa son oiseau :

-Bien joué, tu as été rapide ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre à présent.

* * *

Sarah hésita longuement, puis elle se décida à y aller. Elle voulait mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle se rendit donc à l'adresse qu'il lui avait donné qui se trouvait dans les quartiers chic, comme elle s'y était attendue. Elle sonna à l'interphone et la voix de David lança :

-Oui ?

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir qui c'est, je suis sûre que tu n'attends pas d'autre visite que moi.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Arrête ton petit jeu tu sais très bien que c'est moi !

-Sarah... je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite. Dernier étage.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait plus de pouvoirs magiques mais il était toujours aussi arrogant. Le bruit indiquant que la porte pouvait s'ouvrir se fit entendre. Sarah entra donc dans l'immeuble et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle vit que la porte de l'appartement de David était ouverte. Elle s'approcha tranquillement, légèrement hésitante, puis toqua. La voix du blond lança de loin :

-Entre je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

-Je ne vais pas rester, je veux simplement vérifier que ce que tu as dit est vrai, que tu as une chouette de compagnie.

Elle entra dans l'appartement et vit l'oiseau sur son perchoir qui la regardait de ses magnifiques yeux ronds. Sarah eut un sourire en coin et caressa la tête de l'animal qui ferma les yeux d'un air de délectation. Elle sourit et David demanda derrière elle :

-Un verre de vin te tentes?

-Non merci, je vais repartir.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et faillit défaillir. Il était devant elle, en jean et t-shirt, la tenue la plus décontractée qu'il ait jamais porté et avec son visage sûr de lui comme toujours. Il tenait un verre de vin dans chaque main et un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. La musique en fond sonore fit écarquiller les yeux de la brune :

-Mais qu'est-ce que... comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai mis un CD et cette musique vient de se lancer.

-C'est impossible !

C'était la chanson du bal, Sarah n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle saisit le verre de vin et le but d'une traite, pour se prouver qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Comme chaque fois qu'elle buvait du vin rouge elle sentit ses poils se hérisser et son estomac se retourner, elle détestait cette boisson. Sarah murmura en posant sa main sur son front :

-Je ne rêve pas, c'est réellement en train de se passer.

-Oui, tout ce qui arrive est réel puisqu'ici je suis un simple humain tout comme toi.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas plus vieux toi aussi dans ce cas ?

-Je ne sais pas... peut-être parce que là-bas j'étais immortel, je ne sais pas si je le suis toujours.

-Je... c'est incroyable ! David, pourquoi tu es revenu me tourmenter après tout ce temps ?

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, au contraire, je veux que tu me laisses une chance. Cette fois j'aimerais que tu acceptes mon amour pour toi.

La brune ne savait même pas quoi répondre, son esprit était envahi de tant de questions à la fois. David posa son verre sur la table, posa celui de la jeune femme également puis la regarda. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

-Si tu n'étais pas partie du bal je t'aurais embrassée exactement comme ça.

-Mais... si je n'étais pas partie du bal j'aurais perdu Toby.

-Aurait-ce été si mal ?

-Oui, une grande sœur ne peut pas abandonner son petit frère uniquement parce qu'il pleure.

-Mais elle doit renoncer à l'amour, ce n'est pas réellement mieux.

Sarah haussa les épaules car elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'engager sur ce terrain avec lui. Le blond l'embrassa encore. Sarah se sentit fondre, ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils attendaient ça. David la regarda :

-Sarah laisse moi une chance s'il te plaît. Ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'on attend, maintenant ton frère ne doit plus être un obstacle entre nous à présent. Je pense qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que tu n'étais que dans mon imagination, et aujourd'hui tu es là en chair et en os. Tu es là à m'embrasser et à me demander de te donner une chance !

-Et alors ?

-Alors ça me fait vraiment très bizarre.

-C'est parce que tu réfléchis trop. Laisse toi aller, ça ira bien.

Il l'embrassa et la serra contre lui. La brune hésita un moment puis se laissa aller. Elle profita du baiser, le lui rendit même en passant sa main dans les cheveux courts. Sarah se disait qu'elle n'avait plus à lutter, après tout, elle avait l'opportunité d'être avec l'homme parfait qu'elle avait imaginé étant adolescente et qui maintenant était bien réel. Elle lui caressa donc le torse avant de lui retira son t-shirt à la hâte. David sourit et dézippa la robe de la brune avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol. La jeune femme mêla sa langue à celle du blond et il la souleva dans ses bras. Il la porta jusque dans la chambre et la déposa sur le lit. La passion qu'ils retenaient depuis vingt ans se libérait enfin. Leurs baisers étaient fougueux et leurs caresses brûlantes. Ils finirent de se déshabiller à la hâte. David parsema le corps de la brune de baisers, la faisant se cambrer. Il était très doué, elle ne savait pas si il avait déjà eu une maîtresse avant. Il continua de l'embrasser partout avant de se mettre au-dessus d'elle. Il lui offrit un autre baiser avant d'entrer en elle. Sarah gémit et se cambra en s'accrocha à ses épaules. David commença son mouvement de va-et-vient, son regard plongé dans les grands yeux verts. Il sourit et elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Le blond accéléra doucement le rythme de ses mouvements et au bout d'un moment le duo céda au plaisir. David se laissa tomber aux côtés de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras. La jeune femme sourit et se cala contre lui. Sarah était bien contre lui, elle finit par s'endormir contre lui. David resta réveillé un moment à caresser les cheveux noir corbeau. Il aimait pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, il avait attendu ça si longtemps. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Sarah se réveilla et regarda sur le côté. Elle sourit en voyant David profondément endormi. Il avait le visage tourné vers elle et un bras autour de sa taille. Sarah caressa sa joue, elle avait décidé de céder et de lui laisser une chance. Après tout, elle aussi l'attendait depuis vingt ans et maintenant qu'elle l'avait réellement elle ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau. Elle se remit contre lui et David demanda en l'embrassa dans le cou :

-Tu es toujours là ?

-Oui, je viens de me réveiller. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller toi non plus.

-D'accord, c'est gentil.

-Mais non c'est normal. En tout cas je voulais te dire une chose.

-Oui ?

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et la regarda. La jeune femme sourit :

-J'ai décidé d'accepter ta demande, qu'on se donne une chance.

-C'est vrai ?

David s'était redressé d'un bond. La jeune femme sourit et embrassa David en caressant sa joue. Le blond la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant avec fougue, il était si heureux. Il demanda :

-Tu es vraiment sérieuse ?

-Bien sûr, ça fait si longtemps qu'on attend. Avant tu n'étais qu'une idée que je m'étais faite, maintenant tu es réellement là. Du coup j'ai pas envie que tu me files entre les doigts.

-Génial, je suis très content d'entendre ça. Je te jure que tu ne vas pas le regretter. Je t'aime Sarah.

-Je t'aime aussi Jareth... euh David... euh... je sais plus comment je dois t'appeler.

-Choisis celui qui te convient, je m'en moque ça m'ira aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Il l'embrassa encore et ils firent l'amour avant de commencer la journée. Les amants prirent le petit-déjeuner avant de partir pour le boulot. Sarah se sentait légère, elle avait l'impression d'être enfin parfaitement complète. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie, et maintenant ça arrivait vraiment. Sarah fit son travail en se disant qu'elle avait hâte de revoir David. Elle ne savait pas si ce serait ce soir, mais en tout cas elle savait qu'à présent il était son petit-ami et qu'ils avaient la vie devant eux car plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter même si ils étaient renvoyés dans le labyrinthe.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : Dans la VF ils disent pas les Gobelins mais les Cobolts et du coup leur ville c'est Coboltville mais je trouve ça nul puisqu'en VO c'est Goblins et Goblin City. Du coup j'ai préféré traduire par Gobelinville, voilà voilà sinon les dialogues repris du film je me suis basée sur les dialogues en VF ^^ J'espère que ça plaira aux quelques personnes qui connaissent ce film génialissime et ce fandom ! **_

_**Chansons évoquées dans la fiction : As The World Falls Down pour la scène du bal, et Within You pour la dernière chanson, toutes deux présentes dans le film, chantée par David Bowie *-***_


	13. Le temps m'échappe et fuit - GotxOuat

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION. **

**Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !**

* * *

**ND'A (par Angelica R) : GOT ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas et je pense que cette note d'auteur sera beaucoup trop longue. **

**Bien... Cette fic a été écrite pour le défi "Couple inattendu" et c'est également un UA OUAT, les personnages de GOT sont donc transportés dans notre monde en ayant oublié qui ils sont (sauf pour les méchants). **

**Ce texte est un UA d'une de mes fics persos à venir, fic qui promet d'être assez longue d'ailleurs, et n'a en fait pas beaucoup de lien avec la fic en question. **

**Pas besoin d'avoir suivit la série Once Upon A Time pour comprendre. **

**Se passe pendant la saison 1.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le temps m'échappe et fuit.

« Mélisandre regarda la femme nue à côté d'elle. Elle voudrait pouvoir regretter. Il n'en était rien. » Ou : Mélisandre se souvient. Pas Catelyn. Mélisandre/Catelyn. Ned/Catelyn & Petyr/Catelyn (non-con parce que malédiction).

Elle se demanda comment Catelyn aurait réagit si elle avait su tout ce qu'elle, elle savait.

Aurait-elle eu des remords ?

Se serait-elle sentie coupable ?

Ou au contraire, aurait-elle exulté en réalisant qu'elle était en train de faire payer Petyr Baelish pour ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Non, rien de tout cela, bien évidemment.

Catelyn Stark, l'honorable Catelyn Stark aurait pensé en premier lieu à son véritable époux, Ned Stark, et ça l'aurait rendue malade de réaliser qu'elle lui avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait autrefois reproché.

Qu'elle l'avait trompé par deux fois, avec Petyr Baelish, à cause de la malédiction, et avec elle, la femme rouge, parce qu'elle l'avait voulu.

Enfin, elle pensait l'avoir voulu.

Elle n'était plus elle-même après tout, la vraie Catelyn n'aurait jamais fait ce genre de chose, et la sorcière avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle avait profité d'elle et de son amnésie.

Mélisandre regarda la femme nue à côté d'elle. Elle voudrait pouvoir regretter. Il n'en était rien.

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait initié toute cette histoire, après tout.

Dans ce nouveau monde, elle et Catelyn étaient amies, enfin autant que peuvent l'être deux personnes quand l'une d'elle cache un terrible secret à l'autre.

Mélisandre ne savait pas ce qui poussait l'autre femme à tellement rechercher sa présence.

Le besoin de ne plus être seule, une réminiscence de leur courte connexion lors de leur conversation juste avant que la malédiction ne soit lancée ?

Ou cela allait-il bien plus loin ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'épouse de Petyr Baelish avait un jour débarqué chez elle, le regard empli de colère.

Elle venait tout juste d'apprendre que son mari la trompait avec Lysa, sa propre sœur.

"Je veux lui faire mal comme lui m'a faite souffrir !"

C'était une réaction absurde et disproportionnée, et aujourd'hui encore, Mélisandre avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas immédiatement dit non.

Peut-être par volonté de narguer Cersei et Littlefinger, et les empêcher de ruiner encore plus la vie de la pauvre Catelyn.

Ou peut-être ne faisait-elle cela que par pur égoïsme, pour ne plus être seule.

Elle se souvenait d'un baiser sauvage et de la nuit passionnée qui avait suivie.

Voilà comment tout avait commencé.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elles couchaient ensemble, et non, Mélisandre n'arrivait toujours par à regretter la situation.

Enfin, à quelques détails près...

Excepté tout les mensonges qu'elle n'avait pas encore dévoilés à Catelyn.

Elle se regarda plus attentivement, aussi nue que le jour de sa naissance, son collier excepté, avant de retirer ce dernier, tandis que Catelyn, inconsciente de ses angoisses, dormait toujours paisiblement.

La vieille femme qui se reflétait dans le miroir en face d'elle, voilà quel était son vrai visage.

Mais plus que sa vieillesse, c'était sa propre attitude qui la dégoûtait.

Elle avait passé un marché avec Cersei, après le début de la malédiction.

La reine avait emporté un peu de magie avec elle et lui avait proposé sa jeunesse contre son silence, et à sa grande honte, elle avait dit oui.

C'était soit ça, soit une mort quasi-certaine et surtout prochaine.

Mais ainsi, puisqu'elle se souvenait, autant qu'elle fasse tout pour améliorer la vie des habitants, et ce n'était pas en mourant qu'elle allait y arriver.

Pfff...

Conneries !

Elle faisait ça pour elle-même, pas pour les autres.

Mélisandre avait essayé de comprendre ce que le Maître de la Lumière pouvait bien vouloir d'elle, en regardant dans les flammes.

Elle n'y avait rien vu.

Il n'avait rien répondu.

Et depuis, elle ne savait que faire.

Elle vivait dans un mensonge depuis des mois et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en dépétrer.

Au moins, si elle parvenait à rendre Catelyn heureuse, ce serait toujours ça de gagné contre Littlefinger et Cersei.

Ça ne changeait rien au fait que ce qu'elle faisait était mal.

Elle avait essayé de ne pas tomber amoureuse d'elle, vraiment.

En se répétant que c'était futile, et que ce serait à jamais sans issue.

Sans succès, bien sûr.

Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas l'aimer ?

La Catelyn de la malédiction était persuadée d'être amoureuse de Petyr Baelish.

Mais la véritable Catelyn, elle, n'aimerait jamais qu'une seule personne, Ned Stark, et elle l'avait oublié.

Alors, au fond, qu'importe avec qui elle passait ses nuits, pas vrai ?

Malgré cela, elle pouvait toujours se mentir à elle-même, son cœur, lui, savait.

Elle était tout sauf une bonne personne.

Ni elle ni Littlefinger ne la posséderaient jamais complètement.

Au fond, c'était sûrement la seule chose positive dans toute cette histoire.

Malgré la malédiction, Catelyn Stark serait toujours libre, en un sens.

Un jour viendrait où elle le serait vraiment, comme tout les autres habitants de la ville, Mélisandre se le jurait.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Non, aujourd'hui encore, elle allait mentir, tricher, dissimuler, et en remettant le collier autour de son cou, elle sentit un froid glacial l'envahir.

Elle aurait presque pu en rire, sincèrement.

Elle avait déjà plus de deux cents ans, et pourtant, elle marchandait encore et toujours pour rester un peu plus de temps auprès de la femme qu'elle aimait et qui la haïrait dès qu'elle retrouverait la mémoire.

Vraiment, c'était pathétique...

Oui, un jour elle dirait tout à Catelyn, toute la vérité sur la malédiction, elle lèverait le voile du mensonge, elle lui livrerait tout les secrets sombres de son cœur et de son âme.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Non, aujourd'hui elle se contenterait d'être Mélisandre Asshai, maîtresse de Catelyn Baelish née Tully, et qui avait autrefois eut pour nom Catelyn Stark.

Et elle allait prier de toutes ses forces un dieu qui n'existait probablement pas dans ce monde pour que ce fragile bonheur dure le plus longtemps possible.

Quoiqu'il lui en coûte...


	14. Fleurs du monde - Hetalia

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours.

Petit mot de l'auteur (**Haru-Carnage**) : Je me suis qu'un petit femslash (romance femme/femme) serait pas mal pour cette fois. J'espère que ma tentative va encourager des commandes du même genre.

**Résumé** : Être une Nation n'a jamais été facile, d'autant plus si on vous colle une étiquette peu glorieuse. Taïwan en fait les frais, c'était sans compter l'aide de Hongrie. Une nation européenne dont elle ne cesse d'admirer pour sa force.

* * *

Fleurs du monde

Peu de personnes aiment les réunions, même si la plupart des personnes parlant étaient, disons-le spéciales, c'était ennuyeux. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux brun foncé ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Le soupir qui menaçait de sortir de ses lèvres pincées. Tout était là pour qu'elle se fasse remarquer. Ce n'était pas son but. Car on lui reprochait de suivre l'exemple de son grand frère. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que les gens vivant dans sa contrée se mettent à produire des produits à la chance, et pas toujours de meilleure qualité. Elle enviait la place de certaines nations. En étant Taiwan, elle savait qu'elle était encore critiquée. Car il y avait toujours une nation trop fière. Quand elle pensait que certaines langues donnaient un genre au pays, certains humains seraient choqué de voir un vigoureux et pervers homme représentait la France. Elle s'appuya sur sa main droite. Sa tête finirait par être trop lourde pour ses poignets trop graciles, mais elle devait faire profil bas. Elle roula des yeux en entendant une énième jérémiade d'Italie du Nord. Quel douillet celui-là. Elle pariait sa meilleure épingle à cheveux en forme de fleur que c'était parce qu'Allemagne ou une autre nation ne lui donnait pas des pâtes. Plus accroc à la nourriture, il n'y avait pas. Même si Amérique était pas mal de son style. Si seulement, il arrêtait de se prendre pour un héros imaginaire. Elle lança un regard désespéré à une autre nation. Et c'est une dame qui se leva. Ses longs cheveux, oscillant dangereusement entre le blond et le brun, lui ajoutaient un certain charme. Elle lui envoyait un sourire, un des rares qui lui était adressé sans préjugés. Ça lui faisait du bien.

« Mon cher Italie, ne fait pas ces caprices. Je te rappelle que le repas ce n'est pas maintenant. »

La moue d'Italie était si drôle que Taiwan ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Son hilarité exprimée, les autres nations lui lancèrent un regard.

« Petite sœur ! »

Chine lui sauta dessus. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'elle se sentait vraiment toute petite. Il fallait dire qu'elle était écrasée par la présence de son frère.

« Grand Frère, s'il te plaît…  
\- Je pourrais ouvrir un China Town chez toi ?  
\- Grand frère…  
\- Désolé. Je te laisse t'exprimer. »

La jeune nation fit face aux autres. Elle sentit ses joues se chauffer. Son courage prenait la fuite, ses jambes tremblaient, clairement, la demoiselle était nerveuse.

« Italie… Et vous autres nations… Vous me reprochez le comportement des humains vivant sur mon territoire. Mais j'ai beau parler avec les dirigeants de mes terres, ils ne m'écoutent pas beaucoup. Je n'impose pas le respect comme Allemagne ou Autriche. Mais je ne suis pas plié aux désirs de ces humains comme l'est Italie... »

Ce dernier fit une moue indigné. Elle respira à fond pour se donner un peu plus de consistances. Taiwan sourit doucement. Elle vit d'autres nations femmes l'encourager silencieusement. Même Biélorussie qui n'était pas connue pour sa gentillesse, mais plus pour son amour sans borne pour son frère Russie.

« D'accord, on te condamnera plus pour les actions des humains sur ton territoire. Mais je pense que Hongrie peut t'aider à mieux guider tes dirigeants. »

Elle posa un regard sur la nation qui eu un sourire qui lui disait rien de bon. Sous son apparence douce et amicale, la nation européenne savait se faire respecter de ses humains vivant dans un système très fait pour les mâles. Elle hocha simplement la tête.

« Je m'en occupe, je vous rendrai si forte que plus rien sera : « Fait à Taiwan » »

Hongrie partit dans un rire qui se voulait diabolique, mais la jeune nation n'en était pas tout fait convaincue. Taiwan voyait la nation européenne comme un enseignant un peu fantasque qui dirige son cours de façon marrante ou non. Mais en tout cas elle apprendrai beaucoup auprès de cette belle Demoiselle.

« Bonne chance petite soeur. Disait Chine.  
\- Courage. Disait Autriche.  
\- Bonne chance ! Chantonnait Italie. »

Encouragée par les autres nations, elle suivit tranquillement Hongrie avec un sourire. Elle était heureuse d'être prise au sérieux. Même si affronter les nations plus âgées lui avait fait peur. Leur puissance de feu ne faisait pas doute pour certaines. Bien qu'elle imagine peu Suisse sortir de sa neutralité légendaire.

La jeune nation marcha un moment avant d'entrer dans un petit taxi. Prendre l'avion ne faisait pas peur à la demoiselle asiatique. La plupart de ses affaires étaient inutiles. Être un esprit avait cet avantage au moins. Presque rien n'était réelle dans ce qu'elle portait.

Si sa fleur de lotus tenait, c'était surtout parce qu'elle était faite de tissus fins. Elle n'aurait pas mis une vraie fleur dans sa chevelure sous prétexte que ça faisait naturel et joli. La demoiselle pensait à ces végétaux dépérissant dans le monde entier juste là pour faire joli sur une personne ou un objet. Elle aurait pu prendre une vraie matérialisé par ses envies. Pourtant, une part d'elle voulait être unique.

Prise dans ses pensées, c'est le ton doux de Hongrie envers elle qui la retira de son état actuel. Elle vit les nuages à travers les hublots. L'avion avait quitté le sol sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. L'Afrique du Sud avait été gentille et discrète pendant la réunion. C'était pourtant d'usage d'écouter la nation invitant les autres.

« Tu crois qu'Afrique du Sud n'est pas trop fâchée.  
\- Un peu frustré, mais habitué que les autres interviennent. France adore draguer et Italie se plaindre. Sans compter des exploits exagérés d'Amérique. Toutes les nations ne sont pas si humbles que toi. C'est un bien comme un mal...  
\- Comment ?  
\- Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

Taiwan ne demandait qu'à apprendre. Une nation ancienne comme elle devait tant savoir des choses. Non seulement sur son frère, mais aussi sur d'autres patries dont elle avait entendus que des rumeurs. Comme Prusse. Un territoire disparu sur les cartes, mais pourtant assez fort pour rester parmi les nations existantes. Elle se tortilla sur son siège. L'impatience la rendait un peu agitée.

Pourtant, c'est après plusieurs heures qu'elle retoucha le sol de ses souliers plats. Le tissu de ses vêtements s'agitant sous les effets du vent. Elle découvrit non seulement des arbres, mais aussi des villes de plusieurs siècles. Elle avait envie de plonger dans le lac qu'elle vit briller au loin. Mais aurait-elle l'occasion d'être proche de ce lieu. Une voiture noire les attendait. Un homme d'un certain âge ouvrit la porte. Sur le véhicule flottait fièrement le drapeau de la nation. Une bande rouge surplombant une blanche et verte. Dans cet ordre, du haut vers le bas. Elle n'eut pas le temps de décrypter le dessin dur les sièges de l'automobile.  
« J'espère que l'eau ne te fait pas peur.  
\- Mon territoire est entouré d'eau. Donc, non, au contraire, regarder le soleil se refléter sur cet élément liquide me passionne. »

Taiwan vit Hongrie sourire avant de parler rapidement dans une langue étrange. Le hongrois, elle supposait. Si les nations pouvaient se comprendre, c'est qu'elle avait opté pour l'anglais. Comme les humains du monde, c'était devenu un langage courant entre eux. À d'autres périodes, ils avaient dû parler d'autres langues.

Heureuse de voir d'autres paysage, bien différents de ceux peuplant ces terres. La jeune nation fit attention au moindre détail qui passa sous ses yeux. Les panneaux routiers, parfois, étranges. Les noms des villes écrites dans une langue qui ressemblait à rien au Thaïlandais. C'étaient des lettres comme on utilisait pour l'anglais, mais ornée de signes bizarres. Elle tenta de le prononcer dans sa tête. Puis elle entra dans la ville. Tout pou presque semblait ancien. La capitale de ces terres était si moderne à côté. Ce qui l'impressionna le plus, c'était l'immense bâtisse faite de pierre beige. L'endroit abritait sûrement la nation et les humains élus par les gens vivant sur ce territoire. Elle allait habiter là-bas. Elle n'aurait pas assez de son séjour pour découvrir toute la surface de ce lieu immense.

« Tu crois que j'aurai le temps de visiter les lieux.  
-Bien entendu, ça nous fera de belles pauses de te montrer les beautés de mes terres. »

Taïwan sourit. Elle attendrait avec impatience ces moments où elle n'étudierait pas. Ce pays avait une telle histoire qu'elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait s'en inspirer un peu. La copie n'étant pas bien vue, elle pencha plus pour l'inspiration qui était une sorte d'imitation sommaire pour s'éloigner doucement. Combien d'artiste humain l'utilisait sans s'en rendre compte. Bien trop. Elle se promit de rester prudente, on la gardait trop à l'oeil à cause de cette réputation qu'on lui collait au dos. Celle de main d'œuvre pas chère et de voleus en'ayant aucune honte. Et elle n'était pas une de ces personne. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Le voyage prit fin assez rapidement après ça. Il restait à savoir où elle dormirait. Il y avait tellement de pièces que la jeune nation avait bien failli se perdre au moins une bonne centaine de fois. Rencontrant les quelques humains qui étaient au courant pour la présence des nations. Un vieil homme la saluait dans un Anglais approximatif. Il indiqua de sa main ridée des pièces en bois énormes. Bien que ses portes n'étaient pas pareilles. La demoiselle savait que derrière cet objet de menuiserie se cachait une pièce. Elle poussa la pièce de bois.

« Ceci sera ta chambre. Je ne serai pas loin d'ici. Mais fais attention, Prusse aime bien venir de temps en temps. Il est spécial, mais pas méchant dans le fond. De la bonne bière et tu es tranquille avec lui. Ou tu lui parles de Canada.  
\- Qui ?  
-Une nation comme nous qui passe souvent inaperçu, pauvre garçon.  
\- Jamais vu. Je m'en veux un peu… »

La nation asiatique sentit une main douce frotter ses cheveux avec douceur. Hongrie était vraiment une personne gentille. Elle sentait déjà que son séjour ici ne serait pas le dernier, mais le premier d'une longue série. Elle s'installa sur le petit canapé près de la fenêtre. Devant la fenêtre se présentait une partie de la ville grouillant d'humains, mais aussi un lac. Elle le trouvait vraiment beau. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ces lieux enchanteurs.

« J'aime déjà cet endroit.  
\- En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Tu me devras une visite de tes terres plus tard.  
\- Je te montrerai ces dernières avec plaisir.  
\- Asie et Europe ont des choses à s'apprendre à présent. »

La nation ne put s'empêcher de rire sur le moment. Taiwan et Hongrie passèrent quelques instants ensemble à laisser libre court à leur hilarité. Leurs rires communicatifs attirèrent un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges.

« J'enttends qu'on rît sans le génial moi. »

La jeune demoiselle vit clairement l'ancienne nation rouler des yeux. Voilà ce qui devait être une réplique habituelle de cette nation disparue. Le garçon se mettait à la fixer.

« Que fait la copieuse ici ?  
\- Ne la rends pas responsable d'une habitude des humains de ces terres influencé par Chine. »

Elle put entendre clairement un soupir s'échapper à l'homme. Hongrie s'avança pour prendre deux de ses doigts l'oreille de cet intrus.

« Déjà, que tu restes ici et que je dise rien aux autres est déjà trop gentil de ma part. Alors je ne te permets pas de critiquer mes invités. Taïwan mérite ton respect. »

L'homme grogna puis se dégagea de la prise sur son oreille en utilisant un drôle d'oiseau jaune. Que faisait un canari ici ? Mais après les chats ramenés par Grèce lors d'un meeting. La jeune nation ne s'étonnait de rien. Elle observa l'animal se blottir contre lui. Elle les trouva adorables, l'espace d'un instant.

« Gilbird et mon génial moi, nous allons dans nos appartements.  
\- Même si Canada m'a dit de te donner quelque chose... »

Taiwan trouva Hongrie un peu fourbe. D'utiliser l'intérêt de Prusse pour cette nation pour le calmer. Elle sortit de sa poche un paquet blanc et rouge. La jeune nation vit l'homme volé le colis et s'en alla en riant comme un méchant de dessin animé. La nation européenne lui sourit avant de le ver un doigt.

« Leçon numéro un, certaines nations sont intrigués par d'autres. Et c'est pareil pour les humains. La curiosité aide beaucoup si tu maîtrises bien ta façon de parler. Tu pourrais rendre passionnantes les fientes de pigeon. »

La jeune nation ne savait pas comment faire. Mais c'était un bon point de jouer sur la curiosité qu'avaient les nations et les dirigeants face à des choses qui les dépassaient. Comme la présence d'une entité immortelle et immuable comme elle et les autres. Ils étaient à la fois originaux et le pire cliché des nations. Par exemple, Angleterre adorait la magie, se prétendait sorcier et voyait des esprits. Ce qui avait fasciné Japon qui avait tout un tas d'esprits dans sa contrée.

« Comment titiller la curiosité ?  
\- L'histoire et les passions. C'est ce qui nous rassemble humains et nation. Tu connais la passion de tes dirigeants humains. Bah, essaie de l'utiliser en ta faveur.  
\- Ce n'est pas très glorieux, mais ils aimaient l'argent... »

Un soupir échappa de Taïwan. Les humains couraient après l'argent, qu'importent les terres où il était né. Cette envie de vouloir toujours plus. Elle était dans toute la population. Elle posa un regard sur Hongrie. Cette dernière glissa tendrement sa main douce sur sa joue droite.

« Ne t'en fais pas, l'intérêt des hommes pour cette chose futile est facile à changer. Surtout pour nous, les nations. En formant une alliance toutes les deux. On trouvera ce qui pourrait faire fleurir l'économie de ton île. Si Japon et Angleterre y arrivent. Toi aussi.  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Aussi sûre que Prusse est fan de son maudit volatile. »

La demoiselle à la fleur de lotus se mit à rire. Les cheveux brun clair de Hongrie sous son bandana chatouillèrent sa joue alors que la nation européenne la serrait contre elle.

« Protéger une jeune nation, ça me fait plaisir. J'ai été la tutrice d'Italie. Avec Autriche, certes, mais je le considère souvent comme une sorte de fils. Et malgré son côté pleurnichard. Ses dirigeants le suivent plus ou moins. Enfin Romano l'aide beaucoup quand même. Mais soit.  
\- Je serai digne de vous madame. »

La nation européenne rit avant poser un bref baiser sur le nez de Taiwan. Cette dernière se mit à rougir avec force. Ce genre de geste était étrange. La nation asiatique n'était pas franchement quelqu'un de tactile. Se sentir si proche d'une grande Dame comme l'est Hongrie. Elle se sentait presque trop chanceuse d'être là.

« Deuxième chose que tu dois savoir pour influencer tes chers dirigeants, c'est la richesse culturelle que peuvent avoir tes habitants. La culture attire les touristes. Savoir la vendre, fait bien monter les finances d'une nation. Qu'importe sa taille.  
\- Et avec tes deux conseils, j'arriverai qu'on arrête de copier ?  
\- C'est une possibilité. Il faudra le dire pendant un bon nombre d'années. Assez pour que ça entre dans la tête des générations qui se suivent. L'avantage d'être nation, le temps pour nous est presque infini. Il s'arrête lorsque plus aucun humain ne se revendique de notre nation. Ce qui explique la présence de Prusse. »

La jeune nation sourit, pourtant, il lui restait qu'à s'exercer. Les humains hongrois ne la comprendrait pas. Il fallait qu'elle voyage jusqu'à ses terres. Pourtant, elle n'en avait aucune envie…

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir tout de suite.  
\- On peut occuper notre temps en tant que dame Nation. Faisons du tourisme !  
\- Super ! »

Les deux demoiselles se mirent à explorer divers endroits. Des lieux remplis d'histoires. Certaines étaient même drôles. Les pierres anciennes et les quelques gens qui les voyaient étaient gentils avec eux. Acceptant même de les prendre en photo. Ces humains ne savaient pas à qui il tirait le portrait. Ce qui les amusa plus qu'elles ne le pensèrent.

Après cette visite à deux. Les deux nations se regardèrent avec tendresse.

« Promettons-nous de nous revoir en dehors de ces réunions ennuyeuses.  
-Bien entendu. Avec plaisir. »

Taïwan ne s'attendait à rien de plus qu'une belle amitié, pourtant en sentant un doux contact sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'état peut-être ça qui lui manquait. Une compagne digne de confiance. Sur laquelle elle pourrait compter et venir visiter juste parce qu'elle avait envie. L'Europe était un bel endroit. Avec des terres belles. Mais les plus majestueuses, c'étaient celles de Hongrie. Ou la forêt et l'eau se battait pour effacer les villes faites de pierres baiser. Elle avait obtenu un baiser.

« Partenaire jusqu'à la fin de nos nations, ma belle Taïwan.  
\- Partenaire. »

Depuis ce temps-là. Les deux femmes se retrouvaient souvent en duo. Combattant les injustices patriarcales de certaines nations. Jouant à faire tourner en bourrique Prusse qui était drôle quand il poursuivait un petit Canada tout rougissant. Les réunions étaient certes longues et fatigantes, mais sous la table, elles ne manquèrent pas l'occasion d'avoir des gestes tendres. Des caresses timides, des doigts qui s'entremêlaient avec tendresse, un massage bref pour se calmer ou encore la simple chaleur de la paume de l'autre sur ses genoux. Elle n'était pas le premier cas de nations proches. Elles étaient qu'une parmi d'autres. Un point devenant doucement moins visible. Surtout pour Taïwan qui s'évertuait à raisonner ses humains, grâce aux conseils de la nation européenne.

Tout ça n'empêcha pas Chine de mettre son grain de sel en se glissant de la valise de sa sœur quelques fois pour rire. Finalement, si Prusse ennuyait parfois Hongrie. Le voir martyriser le pauvre Chine était comique. Il avait hurlé de nombreuses fois.

« Vous aurez mon China Town, que vous le voulez ou non. »

Mais ni Taïwan ni Hongrie l'écoutait, trop contente de se retrouver pour approfondir leur relation encore et toujours.


	15. Je les retrouverai - GOTxXmen

TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION.

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur (**Angelica R**) : GOT ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas, et X-Men Dark Phoenix non plus.

Il n'y aura pas vraiment de spoil du film, vu que je m'arrête à la scène dans l'espace et que je pars en mode UA après. Par contre ce OS va probablement spoiler GOT, la saison 8 y compris, donc soyez prévenus.

Cette fic a été écrite pour le défi « UA Réincarnation ».

Résumé : Depuis ce voyage dans l'espace, Jean avait d'étranges visions qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ou : Jean Grey se souvient qu'elle a été Sansa Stark.

* * *

Je les retrouverai

Le voyage dans l'espace ne s'était pas trop mal passé, en fin de compte.

Ils avaient sauvé tout le monde, ils avaient réussi à revenir tous sur Terre sains et saufs, enfin, si l'on exceptait bien sûr le moment où Jean avait faillit mourir.

Mais désormais, tout allait bien, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Enfin, à quelques détails près...

Jean avait commencé à régulièrement faire des cauchemars.

Oh, bien sûr, ça n'avait rien de réellement étonnant, tout les élèves de l'institut en faisaient parfois, surtout juste après leur arrivée, particulièrement pour ceux qui avaient eu une enfance et une adolescence difficile à cause de leurs pouvoirs.

Et puis, lentement, alors qu'ils s'habituaient à leur nouvel environnement, les cauchemars se calmaient, jusqu'à complètement disparaître.

Ce n'était pas le cas pour Jean.

De plus, les cauchemars en question n'étaient pas ordinaires, et ressemblaient étrangement à ceux que la jeune femme avait eu juste avant qu'Apocalypse n'attaque.

Dans le sens où ses cauchemars étaient suffisamment violents pour faire trembler les murs de l'institut, pendant au moins quelques minutes chaque nuit.

Puis, tout revenait à la normale, ou du moins, ses propres tremblements s'arrêtaient, tout comme ceux du châteaux, mais son visage restait crispé.

Il y avait même eu quelques fois où elle s'était inexplicablement mise à pleurer dans son sommeil sans aucune raison, enfin, à première vue.

Et Jean ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait.

Quand on lui demandait ce qu'elle voyait dans ses cauchemars, ou plutôt dans ses visions, elle ne savait que répondre.

Parce que ce qu'elle voyait était absurde, n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Ce qu'elle _entendait _n'en avait pas non plus d'ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois exactement quand tu as ces... visions ? Lui demanda Charles Xavier le jour où la jeune femme vint le voir, complètement paniquée après avoir vu en rêve des _dragons_ et avoir cru pendant quelques secondes_ que c'était vrai_.

Est-ce qu'elle devenait folle ?

\- Je vois un château, mais ce n'est pas celui de l'institut, et je suis sure de ne jamais l'avoir vu. Il y a de la neige, partout, et il fait froid. Et il y a un homme en face de moi, qui répète continuellement « l'hiver vient ». C'est mon père. »

Charles fronça les sourcils.

« Donc... tu es dans un château, et ton père ne cesse de te répéter : « l'hiver vient »... »

Mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de formuler quelque chose sur ce que cela pouvait signifier psychologiquement parlant, Jean lui coupa immédiatement la parole.

« Non, ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, fit-elle en se tordant les mains, anxieuse. Ce n'est pas, enfin... Il n'est pas mon père, il ne lui ressemble pas, ça, j'en suis sure, mais... Quand je le vois, je sais dans mon cœur qu'il _est _mon père. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, ni même mettre des mots sur ça... Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'appelle Ned Stark, et qu'il est mon père. Aussi absurde que celui puisse paraître.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- Je vois des gens en armures, avec des épées, des arcs et des flèches, prêts à se battre contre une armée gigantesque. Je vois des dragons voler au dessus de moi, je vois des... êtres aux yeux bleus avancer vers nous, et ils ne sont pas humains, je le sais, ils ne sont même pas _vivants_. Et il n'y a qu'une seule pensée qui m'anime, et c'est : _je ne veux pas mourir à Winterfell. Pas comme ça. Pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu. Pas maintenant._

\- Qu'est-ce que Winterfell ?

\- Ma maison, répondit Jean sans même hésiter une seule seconde. L'endroit où j'ai grandi, là où mes parents, Ned et Catelyn Stark, m'ont élevée. »

Maintenant que la porte de la pièce qui renfermait ses souvenirs avait été fracassée en mille morceaux par son expérience dans l'espace, il devenait terriblement facile de tout dire, et il était si _simple_ de se souvenir de tout ça.

Presque trop en fait...

Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que tout ça était réel exactement ?

Alors qu'elle en parlait avec Charles, elle revivait la nuit dans les cryptes aux côtés de Tyrion, elle revoyait les... comment ça s'appelait déjà ?

Ah oui... les marcheurs blancs.

Elle sentit un froid glacial l'envahir, comme à l'époque, quand elle, Arya, Bran et Jon se battaient pour leur vie et la survie des humains.

Et, alors qu'elle repensait à Winterfell, et que les souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus clairs, elle se surprit à sourire, au milieu de tout le bordel qu'était en train de devenir son esprit.

« Très bien... Que ressens-tu quand tu es face à ces visions... enfin, ces _souvenirs_, Jean ?

_Je suis Sansa Stark de Winterfell, _pensa-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et elle frissonna.

Que lui arrivait-il donc ?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la question du professeur, elle vit passer devant ses yeux l'exécution de son père, le sourire sadique de Joffrey Baratheon alors qu'elle se faisait battre dans le Donjon Rouge, sans compter Ramsay Bolton, et Jean aurait pu jurer qu'elle sentait encore en elle toutes les tortures qu'il lui avait faites subir, à elle, quand elle était encore Sansa Stark, enfin, si elle l'avait jamais été.

Mais, il y avait aussi le regard de ses parents, le sourire de Margaery, les rires de ses frères et de sa sœur, et ses souvenirs d'enfance, ainsi que ceux d'après la Longue Nuit.

Jean ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

\- C'est compliqué, confessa-t-elle. La vérité c'est, je crois, que... j'ai peur de complètement me souvenir.

\- Te souvenir de quoi ? L'interrogea le télépathe, même si il avait probablement déjà une petite idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Me souvenir que j'ai été Sansa Stark...

\- Tu penses que ce que tu vois quand tu fais ces cauchemars, ce sont des souvenirs, c'est ça ?

Jean regarda le mutant avec détermination.

\- Je ne le pense pas... _J'en suis sure_. Depuis... ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'espace, je commence de plus en plus à me rappeler, et plus je me souviens, plus je suis _certaine_ que tout cela s'est vraiment produit. Et... ça n'a aucun sens. Professeur... murmura-t-elle avec une voix tremblante, je crois que je deviens folle.

L'enseignant croisa les bras.

\- Jean... est-ce que tu crois à la réincarnation ?

\- Je... je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

\- Et si tout ces souvenirs provenaient en réalité d'une de tes anciennes vies ? Proposa-t-il. »

La jeune femme se figea.

Cela faisait sens, définitivement.

« Peut-être... C'est assez difficile à déterminer, puisque je ne me souviens pas encore de tout.

\- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider... Te permettre de récupérer les souvenirs qu'il te manque, en débloquant ton esprit... Si c'est ce que tu veux, bien sûr. »

Oui.

Bien sûr que oui.

Elle était terrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait toutes les nuits, mais plus que tout, elle voulait _comprendre_.

Elle hocha la tête, et le télépathe posa deux doigts sur sa tempe.

Jean ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer.

Et d'un seul coup, quelques secondes plus tard, son esprit fut envahi par de nouvelles images.

_Winterfell_.

_Mère et Père, Arya, Jon, Bran, Robb, Rickon, Théon._

_Sa famille._

_Puis, l'arrivée de Robert Baratheon, leur départ vers Port-Réal, l'exécution de Père, sa descente aux Enfers, la mort de Joffrey, son séjour aux Eyrié, son retour à Winterfell, son mariage avec Ramsay, et la douleur, encore et encore, et par les Dieux, cela ne s'arrêterait-il jamais ?_

_La bataille des Bâtards, la mort de Rickon, la mort de Ramsay, le retour d'Arya, la mort de Baelish, la Longue Nuit et toutes ses morts, encore la mort, partout la mort, toujours la mort_.

Et, alors qu'elle revoyait tout cela, ainsi que sa propre mort, des siècles voire des millénaires plus tôt, dans un monde qui n'existait sans doute probablement plus, Jean Grey se mit à hurler.

Juste avant de perdre connaissance.

_§§§§_

Quand elle se réveilla, le professeur Xavier, Hank McCoy et Mystique étaient penchés sur elle, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Se relevant, Jean cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

Alors qu'elle regardait Raven, Jean lui trouva comme un air... familier, sans réussir complètement à comprendre pourquoi.

« Jean... est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda la métamorphe.

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire apaisé sur le visage.

\- Oui. Son regard brillait désormais, et elle tenta de mettre de côté les douloureux souvenirs qui l'envahissaient. Je me souviens maintenant professeur. Et j'en suis sure maintenant. Tout est vrai. Je suis... enfin, j'ai été Sansa Stark de Winterfell. »

Une lueur étrange apparut dans les yeux de Raven, et, perdue dans ses nouveaux souvenirs, Jean n'y fit pas attention.

Puis, remerciant le professeur pour son aide, elle sortit le plus rapidement possible de son bureau.

Elle avait besoin d'être seule, pour réfléchir.

Et peut-être pleurer un peu sur ce qu'elle avait perdu autrefois, aussi.

_§§§§_

_Quelques semaines plus tard_.

Jean était sure et certaine qu'elle était sur le point de hurler.

Pas étonnant en même temps, avec ce qu'ils venaient à peine de découvrir.

Un nouveau laboratoire qui menait des expérimentations sur les mutants, probablement encore dirigé par William Striker.

Ce salopard était presque toujours présent quand il s'agissait de faire souffrir des mutants, elle aurait dû s'y attendre, voire s'y _habituer_.

Il n'en était rien, et, alors qu'elle voyait l'état de certains des cobayes, elle sentait sa rage grandir de plus belle, manquant de la faire exploser de colère.

Mystique posa sa main sur son épaule, en un geste réconfortant, et Jean tenta de se calmer.

À croire que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, pensa-t-elle tristement en réalisant tout ce qui avait pu se passer d'abominable en ce lieu.

Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Puis, alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir, elle sentit quelque chose, ou plutôt _quelqu'un_.

Un esprit terrifié, qui avait clairement besoin d'aide.

Une chance qu'elle soit justement là pour ça.

« Attendez ! Hurla-t-elle au reste de l'équipe. Il reste encore quelqu'un. »

Posant ses doigts sur ses temps, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs afin de découvrir où pouvait bien se trouver la personne qui appelait à l'aide.

Une jeune fille, réalisa-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Et, alors qu'elle entrait dans les pensées de l'inconnue, elle fut confrontée à un véritable chaos.

L'esprit de la jeune prisonnière était un champ de bataille.

_Peur._

_Colère._

_Honte._

_Haine._

_Désespoir._

_Douleur._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jean finit par trouver la cellule dans laquelle se trouvait la mutante, à son grand soulagement.

Elle dégagea immédiatement la porte de son chemin, utilisant sa télékinésie pour se faire, et entra.

Il faisait terriblement sombre dans la pièce, trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse y voir quoi que ce soit.

Elle distingua une forme dans le fond de la salle, une fine silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même, qui tremblait.

La télépathe regarda autour d'elle, tentant en vain de trouver un interrupteur, mais rien.

Elle se rapprocha, voyant désormais un peu plus clair, et elle remarqua à sa grande horreur que la prisonnière était enchaînée, et la nausée la saisit de plus belle.

Des sanglots commencèrent à se faire entendre, et Jean sentit son cœur se briser.

Celle qui était en face d'elle n'était qu'une gamine, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de, quoi... quatorze ? Quinze ans ?

Jean se rapprocha doucement d'elle, faisant tout pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Hey ! Je m'appelle Jean Grey, et je fais partie des X-Men... Je suis là pour t'aider et te sortir de là, d'accord ? Alors, dis-moi, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

Les sanglots cessèrent, et la jeune fille leva la tête.

\- Je m'appelle Félina, finit-elle par dire d'une voix hésitante. »

Jean, en l'entendant parler, se figea instantanément.

Par les Sept Enfers...

Elle connaissait cette voix.

« Arya ? S'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

Qu'est-ce que sa petite sœur faisait ici ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui est Arya ? »

Jean eut l'impression d'avoir reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, non ?

Cela ne voulait pas dire que cela ne faisait pas mal.

Utilisant de nouveau ses pouvoirs, elle débarrassa l'adolescente de ses chaînes, tentant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.

Elle avait retrouvé sa petite sœur.

Et elle ne la reconnaissait pas.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important.

Elle avait été la prisonnière de Striker.

Qui sait ce qu'elle avait enduré ici ?

Alors quoi, quel que soit le monde dans lequel elles atterrissaient, elles étaient obligées de souffrir à un moment ou un autre ?

Alors qu'Arya, non, _Félina_, se relevait, la télépathe se força à sourire.

« Peu importe... mentit-elle. Elle tendit sa main à la jeune mutante. Ce qui compte, c'est que maintenant, tu es libre. Et que plus jamais personne ne te fera de mal. »

Prudente, Félina lui prit la main et la suivit vers la sortie de sa cellule, jusqu'à la lumière du soleil qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir vue depuis sans doute des semaines, et le cœur de Jean se serra.

Une fois que la jeune fille fut sortie, l'ancienne Stark la regarda plus attentivement.

Elle tremblait, de toute évidence elle était terrifiée, et Jean serra d'autant plus fort sa main en le constatant.

Où était donc passée sa petite sœur, si forte, si fière, si courageuse ?

Mais il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir pour elle : c'était bel et bien Arya.

Ses cheveux étaient très courts, elle était également très maigre, et ses vêtements étaient à moitié déchirés, plein de poussière, et à la vérité, Jean n'avait pas la moindre envie de savoir ce que ces derniers pouvaient bien dissimuler.

Comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'elle pensait, Mystique (enfin, non, _Margaery_, même si elle ne l'était plus vraiment désormais) déclara :

« Elle va avoir besoin d'un check-up complet quand on sera rentrés à l'institut. »

Jean hocha la tête, mais à vrai dire, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser maintenant, c'était à quel point la main de sa sœur paraissait petite, perdue dans la sienne.

Et soudain, cela la frappa.

Puisqu'Arya était là, cela voulait-il dire que les autres membres de sa famille l'étaient aussi ?

Cela signifiait-il qu'elle n'était pas seule ?

« Où allons-nous ? »

Jean s'arrêta et regarda l'adolescente terrifiée à côté d'elle.

_À la maison_.

Et, alors qu'elle voyait la peur et l'incompréhension briller dans les yeux de celle qui avait été sa petite sœur autrefois, Jean ne tint plus.

Se mettant à genoux devant elle, elle lui sourit.

« A l'institut Charles Xavier... Là-bas, tu seras bien traitée, je te le promets. »

Puis, sans hésiter une seule seconde de plus, elle la serra dans ses bras.

Félina se figea, stupéfaite, avant de répondre à l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait sûrement débattue, voire aurait essayé de s'enfuir.

Et pourtant, elle n'en fit rien.

C'était étrange et bizarre, mais elle n'avait plus peur.

Serrer cette femme inconnue dans ses bras, en un sens, c'était comme rentrer à la maison.

Revenir chez elle, pour de bon.

C'était terriblement réconfortant.

Enfin, si tant est qu'elle savait réellement ce que ça faisait, vu qu'elle n'en avait jamais réellement eu.

« Félina, écoute... je sais que ce que je vais te dire n'aura sans doute pas beaucoup de sens pour toi, mais... Toi et moi, on se connaît. Enfin, on s'est connues. Dans une autre vie. Où nous étions sœurs. Alors je vais te faire une promesse. Je trouverai un moyen pour savoir où papa, maman, Bran, Robb, Rickon, Jon et Théon se trouvent maintenant, et s'ils sont encore en vie.

Et même Gendry aussi, si c'est ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-elle en retenant un rire nerveux. Je te le jure petite sœur, lui promit-elle en serrant farouchement la jeune fille dans ses bras, comme si elle voulait la protéger du reste du monde, oui, je te le promets. _Je les retrouverai_. »

Félina ne comprenait pas du tout ce que cela voulait dire, mais malgré cela, dans le fond de son cœur, elle avait envie de croire que cela pouvait être vrai.

Qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle avait une famille, quelque part.

Et, maintenant, ici, dans cet horrible endroit, alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'être sauvée de l'enfer, elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant à sa place qu'à cet instant précis.

Félina ferma les yeux, et aperçut brièvement un homme qui la regardait en souriant.

Son père.

Comment elle pouvait en être sure, elle n'en savait rien.

Et soudain, elle reprit espoir, et elle comprit que ce que cette Jean Grey venait de dire était vrai.

Comment, elle n'en savait rien non plus, mais elle n'avait pas peur pour autant.

Elle savait juste qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Et ça lui convenait parfaitement.


	16. I meet you again - GOT

TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION.

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Note de l'auteur (**jFANGIRLd**) : Ça y est, l'OS est terminé. Aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de vous présenter un OS UA réincarnation en compagnie de mes deux personnages favoris de la saga Game Of Thrones: Brienne et Jaime (c'est les meilleurs c'est tout). Un énorme et chaleureux merci à Achrome, ma bêta, qui m'a aidé à peaufiner, perfectionner et corriger mon texte (allez lire ses fanfictions !)  
Je vous laisse donc lire, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

PLAYLIST:

The White Book - Ramin Djawadi

James Arthur - From The Grave

**Résumé :** Se réveiller dans un autre monde n'était pas dans ses plans, mais Jaime ouvre les yeux sur une réalité nouvelle. Plongé dans une époque qui n'est pas sienne, le Lannister se retrouve livré à lui-même face à l'inconnu. Mais les prunelles bleues, les cheveux dorés, son timide sourire ; elle était là. Alors peut-être que finalement, il pourrait s'y plaire.

* * *

I meet you again

À bien y réfléchir, Jaime n'avait jamais vraiment quitté le continent de Westeros. Il avait toujours été fidèle à sa famille et avait suivi les ordres de son père. Franchir les frontières lui était complètement interdit s'il ne voulait pas provoquer la colère de son géniteur. Il se devait de rester sage en toutes circonstances et de montrer l'exemple à son frère et à sa sœur.

Son étonnement fut donc des plus grands lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Tout avait changé. Les nombreuses habitations colorées avaient laissé place à plusieurs bâtiments gris et ternes. Les habitants, jadis joyeux de vivre près des souverains, paraissaient stressés et impatients, et bien sûr rien ne lui rappelait Port-Réal.

Une chose était sûre, quelque chose s'était produit.

De nombreux regards se posaient alors sur lui. On regardait ses vêtements, son épée ainsi que ses blessures ou du moins, l'énorme tâche de sang qui se répandait le long de sa chemise de cuir. Les personnes étaient habillées d'une façon peu conventionnelle : aucune armure ni aucune épée, simplement des vêtements fins et sans artifice.

Avait-il franchi les limites du continent de l'Ouest par inadvertance ? La dernière chose qui lui revenait à l'esprit était le Donjon Rouge s'écroulant sur son corps et celui de sa sœur, alors qu'il avait laissé Brienne à Winterfell.

Il en avait honte. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner. Était-ce le prix à payer pour avoir blessé la seule femme capable de voir le peu de bon en lui ? C'était mérité. Il n'avait pas le droit de vivre alors que Brienne devait être inconsolable. Cependant, il n'était pas digne non plus d'être à ses côtés.

Chancelant à la recherche de la moindre chose qu'il pourrait reconnaître, Jaime se sentit complètement seul. Jamais pareille sensation ne lui était arrivée. Il avait toujours été bien entouré : par ses parents, par Cersei, par Tyrion et surtout par Brienne.

Pourtant, il les avait tous perdus cette nuit durant laquelle il avait voulu fuir la capitale. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait cru. Pourquoi était-il vivant ? Et où était Cersei ? Est-ce que Brienne était en sécurité ? Beaucoup trop de questions firent irruption dans sa tête sans jamais, malheureusement, y trouver une réponse.

Ils étaient très en avance à l'ouest. Il marcha un long moment pendant lequel il essaya, en vain, d'obtenir des renseignements. Une multitude de choses l'intriguait, notamment cette machine de fer qui permettait aux personnes de se déplacer. Des plus petites aux plus grandes, silencieuses ou assourdissantes, elles étaient partout. La menace qu'elles présentaient semblait minime, mais Jaime gardait un œil sur ces carcasses vivantes.

À mesure qu'il marchait, sa blessure lui fit de plus en plus mal. La douleur se répandait en lui tel un poison, aussi brûlante et douloureuse que le précieux liquide. Il essaya de se maintenir à un mur pour ne pas tomber, mais rien n'y fit. Le sol se rapprocha très vite et la chute semblait inévitable, quand le bras d'un passant, sorti de nulle part, le rattrapa in extremis.

\- Monsieur vous allez bien ? lui demanda celui-ci. Je vois que vous êtes blessé, voulez-vous que j'appelle une ambulance ?

Jaime puisa dans toutes ses forces pour rester éveillé. Il ne pouvait se permettre de sombrer alors qu'il ne comprenait pas la situation. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas le droit.

Il devait apprendre la raison de sa présence ici. Était-ce à cause de sa lâcheté ? Ou à cause de Brienne ?

\- Je dois retrouver ma famille... arriva-t-il à murmurer. J'ai besoin de retourner à Westeros.

L'expression perplexe de son sauveur lui fit comprendre une chose, il n'était définitivement plus sur les terres qu'il connaissait.

Sa douleur devint plus forte, il n'arrivait presque plus à bouger, sa vision se troublait, à tel point que Jaime ne parvenait plus à la cacher.

\- Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital, si vous me le permettez. Là-bas, vous subirez les soins nécessaires. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça ! proposa l'anonyme en voyant sa souffrance.

Même si le Lannister savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se laisser faire. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas, pas plus que ce monde d'ailleurs.

\- Je… je ne peux pas, réussit-il à dire. Je dois les retrouver.

D'un geste brusque, il tenta de repousser l'homme. Néanmoins, sa faiblesse du moment ne l'aida pas. Il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de vomir et d'un mal de tête affreux. Son état ne s'arrangeait pas du tout, il considéra même accepter la proposition du jeune homme.

Malheureusement, il ne put donner de réponse : il sombra aussitôt.

Des coups incessants et vifs heurtèrent sa boîte crânienne, ce qui le réveilla. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se trouvait dans un endroit parfaitement inconnu. Sa douleur, même si toujours présente, s'était fortement apaisée. Seule bonne nouvelle de cette journée des plus chaotiques. Il examina la pièce autour de lui. Tout était blanc, et après vérification, même sa tenue abordait cette couleur. Où pouvait-il se trouver ? Il n'en savait rien.

Peu de temps après avoir repris ses esprits, il entendit deux coups vifs qui provenaient de la porte de ce qui était devenue sa chambre.

\- Monsieur, vous êtes réveillé ? demanda une voix féminine. Puis-je entrer ?

Jaime émit un grognement en guise de confirmation. Il n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de répondre. Il voulait juste oublier tout ceci et retourner chez lui. Son propre comportement le rendait malade. Il n'avait définitivement aucun honneur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une trentaine d'années, qui portait elle aussi une tenue blanche mais qui, contrairement à lui, paraissait en pleine forme. Elle s'avança alors en direction de son lit et commença à vérifier certaines machines juste à côté de Jaime.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Monsieur Martin, le jeune homme qui vous a emmené n'a pas su nous donner votre prénom et vous n'aviez aucun papier d'identité sur vous, osa-t-elle demander après avoir terminé toutes ses examinations.

\- J'ai oublié, répondit-il.

Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait de son prénom, de son histoire et de son passé, mais pourquoi donc irait-il le révéler à une parfaite inconnue ?

La jeune femme le considéra quelques instants. Elle avait l'air inquiète, voire méfiante.

\- D'accord monsieur. finit-elle par répondre.

Jaime la regarda un dernier instant avant de la voir éteindre la lumière et partir, lui permettant ainsi de mieux se reposer. Il se retrouvait de nouveau seul. Seul, pour ruminer une fois de plus sur ses actes et laisser place à ses pensées. Il devait se soigner, puis partir. Le Lannister ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'il perdait complètement le contrôle de la situation.

Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa encore à sa porte. Quand allait-on enfin le laisser tranquille ?

\- Oui ? arriva-t-il à marmonner.

Il n'obtint pour seule réponse que le bruit singulier de la porte. Il ne parvenait pas à apercevoir son nouveau visiteur dans l'obscurité de la pièce. La seule trace de lumière, provenant de la fenêtre, n'avait pas encore atteint le nouvel arrivant.

Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il avait, Jaime se releva doucement dans l'espoir de capter son attention.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il espérant ne pas avoir affaire à un ennemi.

La personne avança alors de quelques pas, lui permettant ainsi d'être éclairée par le filet de lumière. Deux yeux d'un bleu étonnant, reconnaissable entre mille, captèrent l'attention de Jaime. Les yeux d'une charmante chevalière.

\- Brienne ! s'étonna Jaime. Est-ce bien vous ?

Pour seule réponse, elle alluma la lumière, ce qui aveugla brièvement l'homme.

\- Brienne ! Oh Brienne ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir ici !

Il porta une attention plus particulière à ses vêtements, elle était aussi bizarrement vêtue que les autres habitants.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? osa-t-il demander, il savait ô combien elle détestait qu'on se mêle de ses affaires.

Elle lui lança un regard déroutant. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle était choquée, perplexe ou juste énervée de le voir.

\- Comment vous…

\- Brienne, l'interrompit-il. Je regrette affreusement mon comportement, je suis terriblement désolé…

Subitement, elle recula, se braqua et n'osa plus le regarder dans les yeux. Elle devait peut-être se sentir honteuse de s'être fait berner par lui, un Lannister, un homme sans honneur.

\- Brienne, ne m'ignorez pas s'il vous plaît, la pria-t-il. Je sais, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais vous pouvez me comprendre ! Ma famille, Cersei était en danger, c'était mon devoir de la protéger.

Il essaya de s'excuser par tous les moyens, comment pouvait-elle lui pardonner ? Dans sa précipitation, il se leva du lit brusquement en manquant d'arracher sa perfusion.

\- Attention ! hurla Brienne en l'obligeant à se recoucher. Vous allez aggraver votre état, restez au lit !

Elle lui tint le bras, Jaime en profita pour regarder ses jolis yeux bleus. Ainsi il se remémorait leur dernière nuit passée ensemble. Son corps, ses lèvres et ce sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, un sourire de pur bonheur. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes vinrent couler le long de ses joues, car même si cette nuit avait été synonyme de joie, elle avait aussi apporté du malheur et la plus mauvaise décision de sa vie : abandonner Brienne pour aller protéger sa sœur.

\- Je suis désolé, si désolé. Je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte que vous êtes là, aussi proche de moi qu'auparavant.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Brienne scruta Jaime avec attention. Comme si elle voulait trouver tous les signes d'une quelconque sincérité.

\- Vous m'avez manqué… lui dit-il.

\- Écoutez, vous devez vous calmer, lui répondit-elle. Je vois bien que vous n'allez pas bien, mais il ne faut pas vous laissez aller !

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi gentille, Lady Brienne.

Brienne se mit à rougir. Jaime adorait perturber l'humain, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des gens qui l'aimait. Cela montrait que ses paroles n'étaient pas anodines et qu'elles provoquaient divers sentiments chez ses interlocuteurs.

La jeune femme profita de ce moment de faiblesse comme excuse pour s'éloigner et tirer une chaise.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Et elle, comment était-elle arrivée ici, au juste ?

\- Je me suis réveillé dans cette satanée ville alors que je ne la connais pas ! Deux minutes avant, j'avais l'impression d'être à Port-Réal avec Cersei.

Il s'attendait à une réaction de la part de son interlocutrice. Mais aucun son, aucun mouvement ne fit son apparition. Tout cela était étrange. Brienne détestait Cersei, car elle était odieuse avec les Stark, mais elle était aussi la raison du départ de Jaime. Et ce dernier savait parfaitement que Brienne n'y était pas insensible.

\- Avez-vous réussi à la protéger ? demanda la chevalière.

\- Non, j'ai échoué. Le donjon rouge s'est écroulé sur ma sœur et moi, et à mon réveil je me suis retrouvé là, seul.

Il marqua une pause. Sa solitude le suivait de plus en plus. De plus, le manque de réaction de la part de la jeune femme le laissait quelque peu perplexe.

\- Avez-vous vu ma sœur, Tyrion ou n'importe qui dans les parages ?

Elle hésita quelques instants avant de répondre, comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

.

\- Je ne crois pas, je suis désolée. J'espère que vous les retrouverez tous sains et saufs.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Alors, il la regarda. Il voulait capter la moindre trace de colère ou de tristesse. La moindre chose qui pourrait lui faire rappeler leur relation. Tout ceci était étrange. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, ne répondait à aucune de ses questions et ne cherchait pas à savoir la raison de son départ. En bref, il ne la reconnaissait pas.

\- N'êtes-vous pas fâchée contre moi ? Je vous ai blessée, manipulée et j'ai même pris votre virginité, la provoqua-t-il.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester muette après ça. Néanmoins, Brienne ne répondit pas. Elle restait assise sur sa chaise à le contempler, stoïque. Il chercha ses prunelles du regard afin de capter la moindre chose qui pourrait lui révéler ses pensées.

C'est ainsi qu'il comprit, même s'il avait voulu le nier, même s'il ne voulait pas y croire. La vérité était là, dure et implacable.

Elle n'était pas la Brienne qu'il connaissait.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ma Brienne, n'est-ce pas ? la questionna-t-il, n'arrivant pas à cacher sa déception.

Brienne soupira comme si elle en avait marre de jouer la comédie face à la stupidité et la naïveté de Jaime.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai bien peur de ne pas vous connaître.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Tous ses espoirs s'étaient à présent envolés. Il était définitivement seul.

Ils échangèrent alors un regard lourd de sens. D'un côté de l'incompréhension, de l'autre du désespoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle brisa enfin le silence.

\- Votre histoire est quelque peu étrange. Vous affirmez me connaître alors que je ne sais rien de vous. Pire encore, vous dites connaître une autre femme qui serait mon portrait craché et qui porterait le même prénom que moi. Excusez-moi de douter de toute cette mascarade ! s'exclama-t-elle dans sa direction.

Voir le visage de Brienne lui hurler de telles atrocités le touchait particulièrement. Voilà qu'elle le traitait de menteur !

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation, commença-t-il. Je viens d'un monde complètement différent de celui-là, je n'y connais rien et tout me paraît étrange.

Il marqua une pause, ce n'était jamais facile de décrire ses propres sentiments.

\- Je n'arrive plus à être heureux parce que j'ai blessé la seule personne capable de m'aimer réellement, et voilà que je la croise de nouveau, alors qu'elle ne semble pas du tout me reconnaître. Et ce qui est encore plus tragique, c'est que finalement cette femme n'est pas celle que je connais.

\- Aimez-vous cette femme ? demanda-t-elle.

Brienne paraissait vraiment intéressée par la réponse. Était-ce de la simple curiosité, ou bien de l'intérêt ? Jaime ne saurait le dire. Ladite question lui avait longtemps posé problème. Malheureusement, aucune réponse n'arrivait à germer dans son esprit.

\- C'est compliqué, tout est compliqué. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle ne me mérite pas…

Ce fut aussi l'unique chose qu'il put répondre. Quant à Brienne, elle ne dit rien. Elle restait là, à le regarder, et Jaime ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Une chose était sûre : cette phrase l'avait perturbée.

\- Que comptez-vous faire de moi ? demanda-t-il, afin de continuer la conversation.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? enchaîna-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Je n'ai plus rien, je ne sais même pas où je suis.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, il avait l'impression de revivre sa première rencontre avec la jeune femme. Elle, tenant son avenir entre ses mains. Lui, espérant pouvoir sortir de cette situation.

\- Ce monde m'est inconnu. Ma famille et mes amis ne sont pas avec moi. En plus, je passe pour un fou qui parle d'un univers imaginaire.

\- C'est vrai que cette histoire paraît tout droit sortie de votre imagination…

Comment pouvait-elle le croire ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici ? Il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre dans ces conditions.

\- Je veux juste sortir d'ici sans problème, pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie et faire le deuil de la précédente.

Il était désespéré. Il avait la terrible impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Malheureusement, la dure réalité le frappait en plein visage. Jaime allait devoir être livré à lui-même, seulement s'il parvenait à sortir d'ici sans problème. Et cette Brienne-là semblait en être un.

\- Pour cela, il va falloir me prouver que votre "ancienne vie" était réelle, lui répondit Brienne, un sourire narquois aux bords des lèvres.

Elle avait l'air sûr d'elle. À sa place, Jaime aurait sûrement pensé la même chose. En revanche, ici, c'était à lui de lui prouver que tout était vrai.

C'est alors qu'il repensa à Brienne, à cette femme qui l'aimait, la même qu'il avait trahie et celle qui lui manquait. La personne en face de lui avait beau lui ressembler, il y avait quelque chose qui les différenciait.

\- Vous êtes exactement pareilles… commença l'homme.

\- Ce n'est pas une preuve concr…

\- Et ce n'est pas un hasard, la coupa-t-il. Vous devez certainement avoir d'autres choses en commun en plus de votre prénom et de votre physique.

Bien-sûr qu'elles étaient différentes ! Cependant, une certaine chose l'attirait inexorablement vers elle, telle une force qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Comme si les deux femmes émettaient la même aura.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se ressemble qu'on est exactement les mêmes ! Chaque humain est unique ! riposta-t-elle, quelque peu énervée par ses suppositions.

\- Peut-être, concéda Jaime. Mais certaines choses peuvent se ressembler en fonction du monde dans lequel vous vivez.

\- Allez-y, dites-moi donc en quoi nous nous ressemblons et si vous m'apportez des preuves concrètes, je pourrais envisager de vous laisser tranquille.

C'était sa seule et unique chance. Pouvoir partir d'ici en étant libre et ainsi essayer de ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs. Il devait choisir précautionneusement les bonnes informations. Une seule erreur lui pouvait être fatale, elles se ressemblaient tellement que ça en devenait perturbant.

\- Votre mère est décédée et vous avez grandi seule avec votre père. Il est riche, même très riche, ce qui attire de nombreux hommes qui veulent alors vous épouser.

Il détestait dire ça. Il savait ô combien cela avait été douloureux pour sa Brienne, alors il n'osait imaginer la souffrance que pouvait ressentir celle-là.

Brienne acquiesça avant de rajouter :

\- C'est facile, vous auriez très bien pu vous renseigner sur moi avant cette discussion.

Le chevalier soupira. Une chose était certaine, elles étaient toutes les deux aussi bornées l'une que l'autre. Face à l'exaspération de l'homme, Brienne lança :

\- Je suis juste méfiante !

Elle marqua une pause.

C'est tout ce que vous avez ? le relança-t-elle après de longues secondes. Parce que laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'est pas suffisant !

\- Vous étiez amoureuse de Renly Baratheon, car il était le seul à vous considérer comme une femme et non comme... un monstre.

Aïe, c'était la chose la plus dure à dire. Face au silence de Brienne, Jaime voyait bien qu'il avait visé juste.

\- Vous aviez toujours aimé l'action et le combat, et vous vouliez devenir chevalière, ajouta-t-il.

À ce moment, Brienne avait un regard totalement différent, on pouvait y percevoir comme une pointe d'admiration. Pour lui ? Non. Pour Brienne.

\- Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que dans ce monde les chevaliers soient encore d'actualité, mais vous devez faire un travail équivalent, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

\- Effectivement, je suis policière à la City London Police…

Tout paraissait flou pour Jaime, il avait l'impression qu'on lui parlait dans une autre langue.

\- C'est-à-dire, que je suis chargée de protéger les habitants, ça ressemble un peu à ce que vous disiez, ajouta-t-elle pour l'aider à comprendre.

Après lui avoir expliqué en détail le métier de policière, Brienne demanda à Jaime plus de d'informations sur sa chevalière et sur son monde.

Il se mit donc à raconter leur rencontre grâce à Caitlyn Stark, comment elle l'avait ramené chez lui en échange des sœurs Stark, leur séparation et retrouvailles. À chaque souvenir raconté, Jaime ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ces moments passés avec elle avaient été les plus beaux et sains de sa vie, c'était la première fois qu'il avait été considéré comme un humain et non comme un but ou une chose à acquérir.

Quant à Brienne, elle buvait chacune de ses paroles avec un intérêt nouveau. Ce n'était plus seulement la fausse Brienne dont la froideur le plongeait davantage dans sa solitude, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait plus qu'une avec l'autre. Tantôt admirative, tantôt attristée, elle était passée par une multitude d'émotions en peu de temps. Jaime ne se lassait pas de la lueur qui enflammait son magnifique regard. Il plongeait dedans tête première. C'était chez lui : sa Brienne était juste là.

Mais Brienne n'était pas Brienne, et la femme qui détenait sa liberté avait beau le regarder avec_ ces yeux-là_, Jaime devait se souvenir du plus important : elle ne pouvait l'aimer comme sa chevalière et il devait arriver à la convaincre de le laisser partir.

\- Je vais devoir dire encore combien de choses avant d'être pris au sérieux ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mentir. Je veux juste partir d'ici après m'être reposé.

Brienne le considéra encore quelques instants, avant de capituler :

\- D'accord. Je veux bien vous croire même si cela dépasse toutes mes croyances et certitudes. Je vous trouve sincère et ce que vous m'avez raconté, à propos de la Brienne que vous connaissez, ressemble étrangement à ma vie.

\- Cela veut dire que je pourrais sortir ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

À ce moment-là, la jeune femme hésita un long moment avant de répondre. Allait-elle le faire un jour ? Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent plusieurs fois, en vain. Aucun mot ne parvenait à en sortir. Jaime avait l'impression qu'elle avait des choses à lui dire, mais que quelque chose l'en empêchait. Et il se surprit à vouloir savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Pourquoi parler était-il toujours aussi difficile ?

\- Je vais faire tout mon possible, répondit-elle enfin après quelques minutes d'attente.

La jeune femme commença alors à se lever de sa chaise pour la ranger, elle jeta un regard à Jaime. Allait-elle partir ?

\- Vous partez déjà ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui, j'ai terminé l'interrogatoire et je dois informer mes collègues de votre état et du fait que vous êtes autorisé à sortir après vos soins.

Jaime ne saurait expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. C'était comme s'il abandonnait Brienne, une nouvelle fois. Était-il destiné à être un homme sans honneur même dans ce monde ? Et alors que Brienne allait passer la porte, il ajouta :

\- Merci pour tout.

Il aurait tellement voulu rester plus longtemps avec elle. S'il était apparu dans cet autre monde, ce n'était pas du hasard. Il était venu pour quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Mais ses propos non plus ne parvenaient pas à sortir. Les lèvres scellées, son regard suivit les pas de Brienne.

Elle se retourna alors pour le regarder également. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Elle non plus ne semblait pas heureuse de partir.

\- Pas de quoi, c'est mon travail.

Et elle partit.

Le jour de sa sortie, Jaime passa une dernière fois à l'accueil pour vérifier les derniers tests qu'il avait effectués. Il recroisa même l'infirmière qui avait pris soin de lui le jour de son arrivée. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se mit à discuter avec lui :

\- Ah ! Heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux !

Elle vérifia à son tour les papiers sans accorder un seul regard à l'homme.

\- Tout semble en règle !

Elle lui tendit des feuilles que Jaime s'empressa de prendre. Il voulait partir au plus vite, cet endroit l'étouffait et le rendait parano. Comme si on pouvait l'empêcher à tout moment de sortir. De lui enlever sa liberté.

Il fit un sourire à la femme et se dépêcha pour sortir.

\- Attendez ! lui dit-elle. Quelqu'un veut vous voir !

Il la regarda alors intrigué et elle montra, d'un signe de tête, la salle d'attente. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds était assise, elle semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard, et lorsque ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de Jaime, elle se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Brienne était là, de nouveau, l'attendant timidement au milieu de l'hôpital. Il savait qu'il devait la rejoindre, que c'était son devoir. Que ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à lui n'était pas là par hasard. Son but était à portée de main. Parfois, il s'agissait de saisir sa chance. Dans un autre monde, il avait blessé celle qui l'aimait, mais voilà qu'on lui offrait la possibilité d'en chérir une autre.

Et si c'était là le but de sa nouvelle vie ?

Il s'avança alors dans sa direction, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir et surtout ce à quoi Brienne pensait.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il resta là, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Après un long moment, Brienne prit enfin la parole :

\- Je me demandais si nous pouvions finir notre…

\- Avec plaisir, l'interrompit-il la voix rauque, à condition que nous quittions cet endroit !

Jaime ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens. Il pouvait apercevoir la même lueur que lors de leur première rencontre. Il lui plaisait.

Un sourire timide naquit sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Sans problème, répondit-elle. Tout est meilleur que cet hôpital de toute manière !

Et ils quittèrent tous les deux le bâtiment, vagabondant à la recherche d'un nouvel endroit où discuter.

_Les choses que l'on fait par amour, n'est-ce-pas ? _


	17. Toi Encore Toi et Toujours Toi (Mana2702

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur (Mana2702) :** Ce texte répond au défi AU réincarnation lancé par Angelica R pour le recueil du Comptoir des Auteurs. Merci à Marina Ka-Fai ma bêta qui supporte si gentiment mon rythme fou !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont historiques ou inventés dans les séries Vikings et Versailles ainsi que du film Warcraft! ^^

Warnings: Lemon

Pairing: Ragnar/Athelstan - Louis XIV/Anduin Lothar - Travis/George

**Résumé** : Lorsque l'amour est réel, il peut survivre à la mort et renaître dans une autre vie, toujours aussi fort.

* * *

Toi, Encore Toi et Toujours Toi

_VIIIème siècle, Norvège._

Ragnar regardait Athelstan en souriant, l'ancien moine chrétien qu'il avait ramené de son raid en Angleterre était à présent un vrai viking. Ils s'étaient entraînés au combat, comme chaque jour, puis ils étaient partis marcher. Les deux hommes aimaient marcher et discuter de tout et de rien. Ils étaient réellement de très bons amis, très proches. Le blond rejeta sa longue tresse dans son dos et demanda :

-Est-ce que tu regrettes l'Angleterre ? Est-ce que tu regrettes d'être devenu viking ?

-Parfois oui, mais grâce à ça tu es devenu mon meilleur ami, Lagertha, Björn et Gyda êtes devenus ma famille. Pauvre Gyda, que Freyja veille sur elle !

-C'était une bonne petite, elle ne méritait pas de partir si jeune.

Athelstan hocha la tête, il savait à quel point Ragnar aimait ses enfants et à quel point c'était dur pour lui que sa fille ait succombé à la maladie, même si il n'en parlait jamais. Ragnar demanda en regardant le ciel :

-Est-ce que tu penses au sexe parfois ? Depuis ton arrivée il y a plus de deux ans je ne t'ai vu avec aucune femme. Tu as même refusé de nous rejoindre Lagertha et moi alors qu'on te l'a proposé plusieurs fois.

-Oui je... je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça puisque j'avais fait vœu de célibat et de chasteté.

-Mais maintenant ce vœu n'a plus lieu d'être !

-Je sais mais... je n'ose pas. Après tout, même si maintenant j'ai juré fidélité à Odin et les autres dieux si ils me trouvaient indigne et me punissaient pour ça !

-Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils fassent ça, ils aiment l'amour peu importe sa forme.

Ragnar se pencha et saisit les lèvres d'Athelsan dans un baiser fougueux. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu en Angleterre, caché derrière son pupitre pour sauver son livre, Ragnar l'avait trouvé séduisant. Le viking avait été attiré par ce jeune moine et c'est pourquoi il l'avait épargné et ramené avec lui en Norvège. Bien sûr bien sûr il avait fallu du temps avant qu'Athelstan n'accepte le fait que sa nouvelle vie était parmi le peuple « païen » comme il le pensait. Ragnar l'avait sorti des griffes du Jarl Haraldson pour en faire son domestique, mais le brun était rapidement devenu un membre de la famille. Même Lagertha et Björn avaient fini par l'apprécier, mais ça n'avait pas été sans mal. Les deux hommes continuèrent de s'embrasser, apparemment l'anglais appréciait beaucoup ce qui se passait. Le viking recula et lança de son air taquin habituel :

-Alors, ça t'as plu ?

-Énormément, je crois que c'est ça que j'attendais depuis le début : me retrouver seul avec toi et pouvoir... enfin...

Il sourit et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ragnar ne tarda pas à déshabiller le blond, il le trouvait magnifique et rêvait de devenir son amant depuis qu'ils étaient de retour en Norvège après le raid. Athelstan déshabilla Ragnar lui aussi et continua de l'embrasser. Il se retrouva rapidement allongé sur l'herbe, le blond allongé au-dessus de lui. Ragnar l'embrassa et ne tarda pas à entrer en lui. Le brun se mordit la lèvre, c'était douloureux mais il était aussi si heureux. Il n'avait jamais osé assumer son attirance pour cet homme avant aujourd'hui. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir sous les baisers de Ragnar, chaque fois que ses lèvres touchaient sa peau il avait l'impression qu'elles le marquaient comme au fer rouge. Ragnar sourit et commença son mouvement en regardant son amant, il aimait le voir prendre autant de plaisir. Athlestan était rarement aussi ouvert sur ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait. Ragnar fit donc longuement l'amour à son partenaire, profitant de ce moment caché de tous dans un coin de campagne près d'une magnifique cascade. Ragnar finit par se laisser tomber à côté de son amant et sourit en passant son bras autour de lui. Le brun demanda :

«-Lagertha ne va pas mal le prendre ?

-Non, je te rappel leque lors de ta première nuit ici elle était d'accord pour que tu nous rejoignes.

-Oui mais j'avais dit non, maintenant que ça s'est... concrétisé je ne sais pas si elle serait d'accord.

-Elle le sera, elle est compréhensive, et crois moi, elle préférera me voir batifoler avec un homme plutôt qu'avec une autre femme.

Le brun se mit à rire et se mit sur le côté pour embrasser Ragnar :

-Je t'aime Ragnar !

-Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime Athlestan. C'est même assez bizarre que je sois sous le charme d'un homme mais bon.

Ils gloussèrent et restèrent un moment sur l'herbe à regarder le ciel et à écouter le bruit de la cascade. Au bout d'un moment le blond se leva :

-Il faut rentrer, le nouveau raid part demain.

-Je sais oui, c'est incroyable, ça va être mon premier raid en tant que guerrier.

-Et tu vas merveilleusement t'en sortir.

Ragnar l'embrassa encore et ils se rhabillèrent tranquillement. Après ça ils retournèrent à Kattegatt et mangèrent dans le Skali. Le lendemain ils partaient pour la France.

* * *

Les drakkars arrivèrent sur les rives françaises. Après ça ils échangèrent tous un regard et partirent pour établir leur camp. Ragnar donnait les ordres puisqu'il était le chef et surveilla l'établissement de leur campement. Athlestan s'approcha :

-Tu penses que ça va bien se passer ?

-Bien sûr, nous sommes les plus forts c'est bien connu, les vikings sont des guerriers sanguinaires qui n'ont pas peur de la mort !

-Oui mais... tu crois vraiment qu'on va y arriver ?

-Oui, n'aie pas peur.

Ragnar l'embrassa, se moquant bien que les autres puissent les voir. Après ça quelques hommes partirent pour pêcher et chasser afin de pouvoir manger. Le blond installa la tente et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il caressa les peaux de bêtes sous lui et soupira, il n'aimait pas qu'Athlestan ait peur, car c'était la peur qui faisait qu'un guerrier était moins attentif. Le blond pria Odin et Thor de leur être favorables durant la bataille du lendemain, et il leur demanda aussi de protéger Athelstan.

La soirée passa tranquillement, ils mangèrent autour d'un feu de camp et allèrent tous coucher, demain ils se levaient tôt. Athlestan se cala contre Ragnar :

«-Bonne nuit, puisse Odin veiller sur nous.

-Il le fera ne t'inquiète pas. Et si il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un de nous, on sait qu'on s'attendra au Valhalla. Nous trinquerons avec les Dieux et nous combattrons là-bas.

-Oui... mais j'espère qu'on n'ira pas là-bas trop tôt.

Ragnar le fit taire par un baiser, se poser des questions de ce genre avant une bataille n'était jamais bon. Ils finirent par s'endormir, mais la nuit était déjà bien entamée car le brun avait mit longtemps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Les hommes commencèrent la bataille contre les français. Le viking se donnait à fond dans le combat, il était en transe comme à chaque fois. Le blond était comme possédé lorsqu'il était sur le champ de bataille. Il voyait parfois ses amis tomber mais n'était pas vraiment triste car ils étaient morts en braves au combat. Les Valkyries viendraient bientôt les chercher il le savait. Il parcourut la pleine des yeux et vit Athlestan sur le sol, l'air vraiment mal. Ragnar se précipita vers lui et le redressa légèrement. Malheureusement le brun était déjà mort, l'épée toujours dans la main. Ragnar sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ferma les yeux de son amant et embrassa doucement ses lèvres fines. Il se releva pour reprendre la bataille, mais un adversaire était arrivé dans son dos de façon tout à fait sournoise et lui planta l'épée en plein cœur lorsqu'ils furent face à face. Ragnar n'avait même pas eu le temps de se défendre, il tomba contre Athlestan et tout devint noir.

* * *

_1664, Versailles, France._

Louis traversait les longs couloirs de son palais avec la tête haute. Le Roi Soleil avait une confiance en lui que tout le monde lui enviait. Louis XIV faisait embellir l'ancien pavillon de chasse de son père, pour en faire le plus beau palais royal jamais construit. Le jeune roi s'installa sur son fauteuil et la réunion du conseil commença. Le brun était assez distrait, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la Norvège, à Ragnar. Il savait qu'il était mort en France sur le champ de bataille sous le nom d'Athlestan. Le roi se rappelait sa vie antérieure en tant que moine anglais, mais il savait aussi que dans cette vie il était Louis XIV souverain de la France et de Navarre. C'était assez surprenant d'être devenu le dirigeant du pays où il avait perdu sa première vie. Bontemps, son valet, son plus loyal serviteur lança :

-Sire, Anduin Lothar l'émissaire océanien est arrivé.

-Bien, faites le entrer Bontemps. Messieurs merci ce sera tout.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et partirent. Le brun se redressa et arrangea rapidement ses cheveux et sa tenue. Il avait un statut à garder, après tout il était le roi. L'émissaire entra et ce fut le choc pour les deux hommes. Louis fit un signe de la main :

«-Merci Bontemps, je vais pouvoir rester seul. Je vous ferai appeler si j'ai besoin de vous.

-Bien votre Altesse.

Bontemps hocha la tête et partit. Louis se leva et contourna son bureau pour se poster face à ce Anduin Lothar :

-Ragnar ?

-Athlestan... mais...

-Oh mon dieu Ragnar !

Louis le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Celui-ci sourit et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il était toujours aussi beau bien que très différent, ses cheveux étaient moins longs mais toujours un peu, sa barbe était moins fournie mais très bien taillée au contraire. Ses magnifiques yeux turquoises avaient toujours leur éclat malicieux. De son côté le brun n'avait pas changé, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, sa moustache plus fine mais n'avait plus de barbe. Il avait toujours son nez en trompette, ses grands yeux bleus toujours curieux et surpris, et ses lèvres fines. Anduin lui dévora la bouche, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux longs :

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, nous sommes à nouveau réunis ! Et moi qui me disais que j'étais fou, que ces souvenirs de ma soi-disant vie antérieure n'étaient que des cauchemars étranges. Moi qui pensais que cette romance avec un ancien moine anglais n'était que le fruit de mon imagination dérangée ! Je n'avais aucune idée que c'était bien réel et que tu étais de retour dans ce monde toi aussi ! Je suis heureux d'avoir été envoyé ici pour gérer ces accords avec toi !

-Nous avons passé un peu de temps ensemble au Valhalla tout de même.

-Oui mais ce n'était pas pareil ! Au Valhalla nous ne pouvions pas nous embrasser ou faire l'amour, nous ne pouvions que festoyer, nous battre pour mourir à nouveau et encore festoyer une fois la bataille finie. Mais une fois qu'on est réincarnés on ne peut pas parler de ça avec de non-vikings, les dieux ne veulent pas qu'on raconte leurs secrets.

-Je sais... Ragnar je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver !

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent encore et Louis dut faire appel à tout son contrôle pour reculer :

-Allons marcher dans les jardins. Nous nous retrouverons dans ta chambre cette nuit. Dans cette vie je ne peux pas me permettre de faire des choses irréfléchies sans me soucier de ce que vont en penser les gens.

-Je sais, j'ai attendu trente-quatre ans dans cette nouvelle vie, je pourrais bien attendre quelques heures de plus.

-Vraiment ? Cette réincarnation t'as été très profitable alors, puisque si je me souviens bien Ragnar Lothbrock ne patientait jamais pour quoi que ce soit ! Il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait dès qu'il le voulait.

-C'est faux, j'ai toujours été patient avec toi ! J'ai attendu plus de deux ans avant que tu ne t'offres enfin à moi.

-C'est vrai... autant pour moi. »

Ils se mirent à rire et partirent marcher dans les jardins. Louis expliquait tout ça et Anduin sourit :

-C'est vraiment beau ce que tu as fait faire. Tu es un visionnaire ! Tu as réellement imaginé tout ça du début à la fin ?

-Oui, enfin j'ai fait au mieux. Ensuite mon jardinier a fait le reste.

-Mais tout de même, j'admire ton imagination. Et pour un ancien fermier comme moi je peux te dire que c'est une très bonne terre, et le fait d'avoir fait détourner de l'eau pour approvisionner tes fontaines était un coup d'éclat !

-Merci, enfin j'imagine.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, puis au détour d'une allée, lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne pourrait les voir, Louis prit le visage d'Anduin dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Le blond posa ses mains sur sa taille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou :

-Attention Votre Altesse, si on nous voit votre magnifique réputation pourrait en pâtir.

-J'imagine oui... il faut que je me retienne, mais c'est si dur !

-Je sais, mais ce sera encore meilleur le moment venu.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et finirent leur promenade. Après ça ils rentrèrent au palais. Un bal et un banquet étaient organisés pour l'arrivée de ce fameux émissaire. Philippe et le Chevalier de Lorraine arrivèrent bras-dessus bras-dessous, et s'installèrent. Louis les regarda d'un air sévère, il n'aimait pas que son frère s'exhibe si fièrement, et encore moins lorsque lui devait garder ses distances avec Anduin alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire la même chose. La soirée se passa tranquillement, le blond lançait des regards rapides en direction des deux amants qui n'avaient vraiment pas honte de se montrer. Il était un peu jaloux, et surtout il n'en revenait pas, si eux pouvaient se montrer ainsi pourquoi le roi ne pouvait pas en faire autant ? Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, en réalité il savait très bien pourquoi : un roi ne pouvait pas aimer un autre homme. Il devait épouser une femme et lui faire des enfants pour assurer sa descendance même si il n'aimait pas réellement son épouse. De toute façon Anduin était marié lui aussi, mais son épouse ne l'avait pas accompagnée dans ce voyage car elle était enceinte. Le blond avait du se marier avec la fille d'un riche producteur de laine. Le repas se termina et après ça les gens partirent peu à peu se coucher. Louis dit à Bontemps de ne pas l'attendre et de ne pas s'occuper de lui, qu'il irait rendre visite à quelqu'un. Le valet savait de quoi il s'agissait, le roi avait de nombreuses maîtresses et ce n'était pas rare que le souverain découche. Louis entra donc dans la chambre d'Anduin grâce à une porte dans le mur qui donnait sur un passage secret. Le brun sourit en voyant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. L'ancien viking était allongé sur son lit, nu et était en train de somnoler. Louis s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Anduin sourit :

-J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié.

-Non, mais il fallait que je reste encore un peu, si le roi est dans les premiers à partir ce n'est pas très bien vu. Alors je suis resté un peu, mais me voilà.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Ils s'embrassèrent et passèrent leur nuit à retrouver le corps de l'autre. C'était amusant, car entre eux ils parlaient en norvégien, ils n'avaient pas perdu cette langue bien qu'ils ne l'avaient pas pratiquée depuis très longtemps.

* * *

Le lendemain Anduin lança en caressant les cheveux de son amant :

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis marié en Océanie, avec la fille d'un homme producteur de laine. Nous allons avoir un enfant...

-Bien, c'est une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas resté seul. Je sais que le devoir nous enseigne de nous marier et d'avoir des enfants. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir fait ta vie.

Le roi sourit gentiment et se leva :

-Il va falloir que j'y aille, il faut que je m'habille et que je me mette au travail.

-Bien sûr oui, on se voit plus tard pour les négociations de toute façon.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Louis retourna dans sa chambre.

* * *

Anduin resta à Versailles pendant un peu plus de trois mois, le temps que tous les points des négociations soient abordés. Ils avaient beau s'aimer, les deux hommes étaient tout aussi impitoyables en affaires. Aucun ne voulait lâcher sa décision, mais ça ne faisait qu'augmenter leur passion lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient la nuit. Toutefois le jour du départ du blond arriva. Les deux hommes se quittèrent le cœur lourd, une fois de plus ils seraient séparés l'un de l'autre. Et cette fois ils savaient que l'autre était en vie mais qu'ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais. Louis n'aurait aucune raison de venir en Océanie, et Anduin n'aurait probablement pas d'autres opportunités de revenir lui non plus. De plus le voyage à lui seul prenait des mois entiers, il ne pouvait pas faire des aller-retours. Le blond soupira, sa femme devait avoir accouché depuis un moment déjà, lorsqu'il était parti, elle était enceinte de six mois. Les deux hommes étaient donc dans la chambre, Anduin se rhabillait. Louis le regarda les larmes aux yeux :

-Alors ce sont des adieux ?

-Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Je suis sûr que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau. Après tout nous nous sommes retrouvés ici n'est-ce pas ?

-Si, ayons confiance.

-Il le faut.

Le blond serra son amant dans ses bras, il voyait bien que le brun allait se mettre à pleurer d'un instant à l'autre. Il l'embrassa tendrement :

-Je pars mais je te garde dans mon cœur.

-Bien... j'espère que tu aura pleins de beaux enfants en parfaite santé.

-Déjà un ce serait bien, ma femme a accouché à l'heure qu'il est et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il en est. J'aurais la surprise en arrivant chez moi.

-J'espère que tout se sera bien passé.

-Je l'espère moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Anduin avait fini de s'habiller. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte en soupirant. Il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait franchi le seuil il ne reverrait plus l'homme qu'il aimait. Il inspira profondément, espérant faire disparaître cette boule dans sa gorge et partit. Le blond se retourna au bout du couloir et lança :

-Je t'aime Athlestan.

-Je t'aime aussi Ragnar, follement et ça ne changera jamais.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé et triste à la fois. Après ça Anduin quitta le palais avec les quelques hommes qui l'avaient accompagné.

* * *

_2012, Irlande._

Travis arriva pour une audition. Le bel australien voulait postuler dans une série sur les Vikings. Par un drôle de hasard la série parlerait des aventures de Ragnar Lothbrock et de son entrée dans la légende. Évidemment lorsqu'il avait entendu parlé de ça le blond avait tout de suite voulu postuler, qui mieux que lui pouvait jouer son propre rôle ? Le blond attendait donc pour passer devant les organisateurs de casting. Il vit alors du coin de l'œil une silhouette qui lui était plus que familière. Un énorme sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. La silhouette tourna la tête vers lui et un sourire étira les lèvres fines :

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Te voilà encore sur ma route !

-Dis donc, que le hasard fait bien les choses !

Ils se tombèrent dans les bras et Travis murmura à l'oreille du brun :

-Quelle est ton identité dans cette vie ?

-George, et toi ?

-Travis, australien. Et toi d'où es-tu ?

-A nouveau anglais, la boucle est bouclée j'imagine.

-On dirait bien, petit moine.

Ils se mirent à rire et terminèrent enfin l'étreinte. Les deux hommes passèrent chacun leur tour pour leur propre rôle. C'est sans surprise qu'ils furent aussitôt sélectionnés. Alors que les deux hommes se rejoignaient pour discuter ils virent Lagertha devant eux. Travis sourit et la serra dans ses bras avant de la faire tournoyer dans les airs :

-Ma chérie, la femme de ma vie, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien tu n'as pas changé Ragnar.

-Toi non plus Lagertha, aussi belle qu'à notre première rencontre. Cette fois je suis Travis.

-Toujours aussi séducteur, moi ici je suis Katheryn et je suis canadienne. Athelstan ravie de te revoir aussi, tu n'as pas changé non plus, tu as toujours cette tête de petite musaraigne.

-Merci, tu es à couper le souffle comme toujours ! Et cette fois tu devras m'appeler George.

-C'est gentil, bon je dois y aller les garçons je suis attendue. J'ai eu le rôle, on se voit sur le tournage rapidement.

-Avec plaisir ma chérie.

Travis la fit basculer en arrière et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La blonde cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, légèrement surprise, se sentant fondre un instant avant de se ressaisir. Elle se redressa :

-C'est toujours aussi agréable, mais dans cette vie j'ai déjà un époux que j'aime, désolée.

-Je suis heureux pour toi ma chérie, tu le mérites.

-C'est gentil, de toute façon c'est vous les âmes sœurs, les vraies. Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous retrouver, je me sens moins seule avec tous ces souvenirs. Bonne soirée, restez un peu sages mes jolis.

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et partit en souriant. George regarda Travis avec un sourire amusé, il n'était même pas jaloux puisqu'il savait à quel point Ragnar avait aimé Lagertha :

-Elle est toujours aussi incroyable, quelle femme elle fait ! Son mari actuel est chanceux et doit être un homme bien.

-En effet, elle a toujours eu du caractère et quand elle choisit un homme il n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'aimer je te le garantis.

-J'en suis sûr. Si nous allions boire un verre en souvenir du bon vieux temps beau gosse ?

-Excellente idée.

Ils se mirent à rire et partirent dans le pub le plus proche. Travis attrapa sa pinte et la leva :

-A nos deuxièmes retrouvailles mon cœur.

-A nos deuxièmes retrouvailles mon amour.

Les amants étaient soulagés de ne plus avoir à se cacher. Heureusement pour eux dans cette nouvelle vie ils pouvaient assumer le fait d'être amoureux. Le blond but une longue gorgée de bière avant de se pencher pour embrasser George :

-Dis moi, j'espère que tu es célibataire au moins.

-Oui, et toi ?

-Par chance moi aussi.

-Tant mieux, dans ce cas les choses sont réellement plus simples !

-Alors, quand tu es retourné en Océanie tu as eu une bonne surprise ?

-Oui, deux magnifiques bébés, des jumeaux. Deux gaillards en parfaite santé. Je les ai appelé Louis et Athelstan, en hommage à l'homme de ma vie. Puis j'ai eu une petite fille, Lagertha, en hommage à la femme de ma vie. Puis j'ai failli avoir une autre fille, mais ma femme est morte en couche, le bébé aussi du fait.

-Oh je suis navré. Tu t'es remarié ensuite ?

-Non, je m'occupais de mes enfants, c'était suffisant à me rendre heureux. En plus je ne pouvais pas m'enlever un certain brun de mes pensées.

George sourit bêtement en rougissant légèrement, Travis n'avait jamais perdu son charme. Ils finirent leur pinte puis partirent à l'hôtel où ils séjournaient. Le couple passa la nuit à s'aimer, ils étaient si heureux de pouvoir laisser libre cours à leur passion à nouveau. Leur précédente vie les avaient frustrés, seulement quelques mois ensembles avait été bien trop court. Ils s'embrassèrent et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Le tournage se passait bien. Les deux hommes se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu leurs réflexes de combat et se retrouvèrent même à expliquer à leurs partenaires de scène comment faire. C'était peut-être un peu étrange pour les autres, mais pour eux c'était une joie immense de pouvoir se battre à nouveau. De plus ils parlaient des coutumes des vikings, des croyances. Ils parlaient en norvégien et Gustaf, l'acteur qui jouait Floki, qui était suédois, parlait donc dans cette langue. Ainsi les autres acteurs pouvaient adapter leur accent. C'était une réelle partie de plaisir pour les amants, ils avaient l'impression de revivre leur première vie même si cette fois ils avaient la technologie et que tout ceci n'était que pour une série. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Travis avec admiration dès qu'il entrait en scène, il l'aimait plus que tout et le revoir en tenue viking lui rappelait de merveilleux souvenirs.

Le soir alors qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre le brun lança :

-Tu crois que nous sommes des âmes sœurs ?

-C'est évident voyons ! À chacune de nos vies nous nous sommes retrouvés et nous nous sommes aimés, donc oui, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Tant mieux, je veux qu'à chacune de mes vies tu sois à mes côtés.

-J'avoue que l'idée est loin de me déplaire.

Les deux hommes sourirent et restèrent enlacés. La vie était une drôle de chose, ils passaient du temps à discuter des souvenirs de leurs différentes vies. Ils continuaient de parler en norvégien quand ils étaient dans l'intimité. Le brun gloussa :

-Avec tout ça je ne sais même plus comment t'appeler...

-J'avoue que c'est assez troublant. Tu peux m'appeler par un surnom tendre dans l'intimité, et en public il faut qu'on s'appelle par le nom qu'on a dans notre vie actuelle.

-Tu as raison... il faut s'y faire dis donc ! On a déjà trois vies en commun, c'est incroyable !

-Je sais, j'aime qu'on se souvienne de tout ce qui s'est passé !

-J'aime ça moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent et continuèrent à se câliner. Ils pouvaient vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient cette fois, et ils comptaient bien en profiter pleinement. Les deux hommes étaient heureux de s'être retrouvés cette fois encore, mais en même temps ils n'étaient pas réellement surpris. Les deux avaient eu la même réaction lorsqu'ils avaient entendu parlé de la série sur la vie des vikings. Et Lagertha avait elle aussi eu ce réflexe. Ils profitaient donc de cette opportunité de se retrouver tous les trois, même si la belle blonde avait sa vie avec un autre homme. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches, comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Même si Lagertha et Ragnar s'était séparés pendant un temps, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de s'aimer et ça avait continué dans les autres vies, même si dans la précédente, ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Le brun embrassa son amant et ils partirent promener main dans la main. Travis se sentait à l'aise et à sa place. Pour la première de ses trois vies, les choses se mettaient enfin en place parfaitement. Il sentait que cette fois il serait heureux et resterait avec George jusqu'au bout. Cette fois, ils ne seraient pas séparés par une bataille ou par des océans. Le blond prit le visage de George dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement :

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, je suis très heureux d'être ici avec toi.

-Moi aussi, cette vie nous permettra tellement plus de choses qu'avant.

-Oui, je m'en réjouit d'avance !

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de reprendre leur promenade. Cette fois le destin était clément avec eux en leur accordant tous les facteurs pour être heureux sur le long terme. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, se disant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se lasser de cette opportunité.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
